Alchemic Reaction
by SlvrSoleAlchmst1
Summary: [CROSSOVER: Gundam SEED x FMA] The Archangel crashes in Resembool. The homunculi hand Le Creuset the Philosopher's Stone to destroy the Naturals. Rumor has it there was red water on Junius 7, and later ZAFT seizes Central. My, it looks like war.
1. Arrival

"Ensign Yamato!"

The grating voice of Natarle Badgiruel reached Kira's ears and startled him out of his silent reverie as he entered the control room of the Archangel. The young boy lifted his amethyst eyes slowly, wincing at the harsh tone applied to him so mercilessly by his commanding officer.

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant," Kira murmured, already well aware of the near-fatal mistake he had just made on the battlefield.

"Kira! You're wounded," Flay cried, pushing the others away and rushing to his side.

Kira grimaced as she lifted the tattered remains of his left sleeve to reveal a long gash in his upper arm.

The red head's eyes widened in horror. "You need to go to the infirmary right away!"

Natarle had been gaping at her, quite taken aback, but Flay's suggestion had snapped her back to the present. "Flay Allster, I am the one giving the orders here. He'll be treated only after I'm done with him, is that clear? Civilians are not allowed aboard this section of the vessel. Please return to your room."

Flay shot her a venomous look. It was all the elder woman could do to keep from striking her.

"I'm not leaving Kira here! Can't you see he's wounded?"

"Insubordination!" The Lieutenant roared, her tolerance ebbing quickly. "That's disobeying a direct or—"

"Lieutenant Badgiruel," A softer female voice called authoritatively from the other side of the room, "That will be enough. You are to resume you post and leave the punishment of the Strike's pilot to me."

Natarle blushed slightly, bowing in a formal apology. "I'm sorry. Yes, Captain."

"Captain Ramius," Kira began, but the gentle brunette held up a hand to silence him.

"Everyone makes mistakes, Kira," she said, a bitter smile on her porcelain features. "After all, you volunteered your services, and we can't expect you to succeed one hundred percent of the time."

"But the ship! I failed to protect it! The Archangel is going to —"

He stopped short, flailing around wildly in search of something to steady him as the ship gave a mighty lurch, a long shudder convulsing the war machine to its core. Flay paled, gripping his arm tighter.

"This isn't good," came Mu La Flaga's deep voice over the microphone. "Captain, let me launch in the Zero. If we don't do something, this entire ship is going to be in for it big time."

Murrue regained her balance and met his gaze, the blonde man watching her intently from the video screen.

"I can't let you go out now! There's no time!" The loud tremor that followed seemed to accentuate her harried statement.

"But Captain!"

"You are to remain here, Lieutenant La Flaga." Her mouth was set in a firm line.

"Wh-what's going to happen to us all?" Flay cried out in a panic.

"I'm sorry," Kira gritted his teeth in agony. "It's my fault. I let the Archangel get hit…" His thoughts strayed to the pilot of the Aegis, the one who had fired upon their ship.

_Athrun…_

The searing pain in his arm intensified as he recalled the incident with the azure-haired Coordinator. He'd been to caught up in the moment, agonizing over the fact that he was pointing a gun at his former best friend yet again, when suddenly, Miriallia's anxious voice had called him back. As he turned to retreat, Athrun Zala rushed to block him and nearly destroyed the cockpit of the Strike in one blow. Kira had escaped by the skin of his teeth. His eyes wandered to his injured arm, and he bit back a frustrated yell.

"You mustn't blame yourself, Kira," Flay reassured him, though still clutching his opposite arm roughly.

"Captain, do something!" Natarle hollered desperately. "The thrusters are malfunctioning!"

Murrue appeared indecisive. "This ship isn't going to make it." Her face darkened. "All right." She pressed the loudspeaker button with gusto. "We are now taking emergency procedures. Please report to a secured area; the Archangel is going to attempt to land. All hands prepare for sudden impact when we reach Earth's surface!"

"We're landing?" Kira spouted incredulously. "With the Archangel in this condition? We'll crash for sure!"

"It's our only choice, kid," La Flaga stated, slapping him heartily on the back as he walked in, helmet in hand. He caught sight of Murrue's worried countenance. "We'll make it, Captain," he insisted. "With your skills, there's no doubt."

"Flay," Kira spoke up softly, taking her hand in his and leading her to the door, "Please go find Sai and the others. I'll be fine. I need to secure the Strike for the landing."

"But, Kira!" she screeched in protest as the door slid open and he shoved her through.

The interior of the Archangel was beginning to get excessively warm. Kira headed down the corridor towards the docking station.

"We've reached the atmospheric re-entry point," one of the hands called out.

"Release the Ablative Gel!" Murrue commanded instantly, as a thick silver goo was deployed, spreading along the ship's laminated surface to keep the vessel from disintegrating during re-entry.

It wasn't long before Natarle announced their arrival in Earth's atmosphere. An air of apprehension and fear radiated ominously throughout each of the crew members as the ground drew rapidly nearer.

"Reverse thrusters!" the Captain ordered nervously.

"It's no good, those are down too!"

The ship rocked dangerously, tilting forward at an angle nearly vertical to the ground. Rather than slowing down, the vehicle seemed to be picking up speed rapidly.

"At this rate, we'll crash hull-first!"

"Looks like we're in for a bumpy ride," La Flaga commented dryly.

"Prepare for impact!" Murrue announced at the last moment.

The ship collided with the Earth's rocky crust with an earsplitting crash. Murrue and La Flaga were hurled off their feet, collapsing atop one another in a stifling pile of debris and loose equipment.

As the heavy dust settled, Natarle coughed. "That went well."

Kira rubbed his head ruefully. "The Archangel…"

La Flaga cast him a knowing glance. "It can be fixed, kid, don't you worry. It'll just take some time, that's all." He ignored the sound of the other crew members' painful moans as they stood and massaged aching limbs. "Until then, why don't you disembark and find out where in the hell we landed just now?"

Kira's eyes widened. "I…"

"Everything here will be fine."

Kira saluted and made his way outside. The land was green and lush; rolling hills stood out against a clear blue sky. Kira scanned the horizon. He could discern tiny dots in the distance that must have been various houses, or perhaps they were farms… He glanced behind him. A small dirt road accompanied by a white picket fence stretched down as far as he could see. Then he squinted. There was a signpost a little ways off.

The young Coordinator trekked the short distance to it and read the faded script.

"Welcome to Resembool?"


	2. Encounter

Alphonse Elric heard the explosion as it echoed through the open air.

"B-brother? Did you hear that just now?" He nudged his brother with his elbow.

Edward Elric stuffed another spoonful of his dinner eagerly into his mouth. "Seriously, Pinako, your cooking is the best! I didn't hear anything, Al. It was probably just you clunking around in that tin can of yours."

"No, brother. I really heard something out there…"

"Al's right, Ed. Why don't you ever listen to your brother?" Winry's fork was frozen halfway between her mouth and her plate.

Edward breathed a stubborn sigh. "Look, I haven't been home in a while. If you guys are so anxious to get out, then why don't you go find something to do and quit bothering me?" The short blonde chewed his food obstinately.

"EDWARD!" Winry Rockbell roared, making said boy jump. "This had better not be one of your stupid alchemy flub-ups that you're trying to cover for!"

"F-flub?" Ed had been nearly blasted out of his seat. His hair fell in wild disarray around his face as he stared at the tall girl indignantly. "You can't just pin this on me, you whack mechanic!"

"Young people these days," Pinako murmured, shaking her head as the smoke from her pipe rose in elegant wreaths that framed her round face. "Why don't you let me clean up and go see what it was together?"

"Yes, please," Al insisted, sorry he had brought the conversation up, but curious nonetheless. "Let's do that."

"Oh, for crying out loud," Ed gave in. "Make it quick."

"What if it was an attack?" Al asked in a panic as they trudged down the dirt road in the direction the sound had emanated from. "What if it's Scar? He might still be hunting you down!"

Edward suppressed an involuntary shiver at the mention of the scarred man. "He wouldn't come all the way out here to Resembool," he said assuredly, though he himself was only half-convinced. He was careful not to let Winry hear their conversation.

"Over there!" The blonde mechanic called to them from up ahead. "Over that hill – can you see it?"

"Wh-what is that thing?" Alphonse whimpered.

Ed's face darkened. "Don't worry, Al. Whatever it is, it won't hurt you or Winry. I won't let it get that far. Winry, are you…" He trailed off, dazed, as he watched Winry sprint towards the object with an enthusiastic squeal.

Kira Yamato lifted his gaze from the faded sign and glanced further up the road when he heard a girl's excited cry. She was running at him full speed, fair blonde hair whipping out behind her like a banner.

Kira's eyes widened, but he smiled in relief and hailed her. "Uh, excuse me, miss, could you —"

The girl sped by him in a massive blur. Kira was stunned; he turned around wordlessly, just in time to watch her skid to a halt in a cloud of dust beside the Archangel and stroke it's metal exterior in ecstasy.

"KYA! The amazing workmanship that must have went into this! It's unreal!"

Kira had hurried toward her the moment her fingertips touched the vessel's painted surface. "Uh, miss, I really don't think you should touch that. The residue from the Ablative Gel hasn't had time to dissipate and it could be danger —"

"Hey there."

A hand clapped Kira on the shoulder and gripped him tightly, forcing him to spin around. The young Coordinator was astonished to see a boy of roughly his own age with braided blonde hair and a long, crimson jacket. He grimaced as the boy's tight grasp dug into him like hard metal.

"Winry," the boy called over Kira's shoulder, "Quit messing around!"

"I can't help myself! The top-notch craftsmanship. The sleek lines. I need to know how it works. I have to take it apart!" Upon this last statement Kira twitched violently.

"You can't…"

"Easy there," the blonde boy smiled aggressively. "She won't hurt it because I won't let her. She's a mechanic, you see, and wants to take apart everything she lays a finger on." He grimaced as he thought of his endangered pocket watch.

Kira stared. The mysterious boy's words were friendly enough, but there was a suspicious glint in the golden eyes behind the grin. Kira started as he realized what it was. The boy didn't trust him, didn't know his motives. Here he was believing _them_ to be suspicious, when he had intruded upon their territory.

Kira allowed himself to relax, offering the newcomer his hand. "I'm Kira. Kira Yamato," he said at once.

Ed shook his hand tentatively and watched, unfazed, as the amethyst-eyed youth opposite him flinched and let out a small gasp.

"Edward Elric," he announced coolly. "It's automail," he explained casually, lifting his sleeve to reveal his gleaming metal arm.

"H-how…" Kira was speechless.

"Long story," Ed said, keen on changing the topic. "So, your huge hunk of junk here – what the hell is it?"

"It's no hunk of junk," came a low voice from atop the Archangel. "Geez, kid. It's a good thing I came out to see what was keeping you. Looks like you couldn't use your tongue if you wanted to." His smile was warm.

"Lieutenant La Flaga," Kira called back, relieved to see a familiar face.

"Oh, please, sir," Winry piped up, her eyes glistening as she clasped her hands together and pleaded with him. "Please tell me how this works! I just have to take it apart with my own two hands!" She twirled in a tiny circle, her beloved wrench already in sight.

"Whoa," Mu began to look nervous. "Take it easy. I'm afraid I can't let you do anything of the sort to the Archangel, Miss…"

"Winry Rockbell."

"Miss Rockbell. Er, that is…" He scratched the back of his head in consternation as the enthusiastic mechanic continued to goggle at the vessel.

"The Archangel, eh?" Ed said approvingly, both hands on his hips. "This some sort of new military project or something?"

Mu didn't answer, but looked at him quizzically. "What did you say your name was again?"

Ed had no time to answer. The door of the Archangel burst open and the rest of the crew filed out. Kira caught Flay as she jumped off the ship and fell into in his arms with a sob.

"Kira! I didn't know where you went. You were gone for such a long time. I thought…" A tear rolled down her fair cheek.

Ed raised an eyebrow at the sobbing redhead, then scanned the group of people in front of him. A few petty soldiers, two more female officers…

"Hey, Kira," Tolle asked tentatively, approaching him slowly, Miriallia at his side. "What is all this?"

"I've…just met them," Kira answered absently, still preoccupied with Winry, who now had her entire figure pressed against the vessel's side, her arms wrapped about it in an enormous hug as far as her limbs would stretch.

"Th-that's Winry, I think she said," he explained nervously.

Flay shot the girl a venomous look, eyeing the red bandanna and baggy pants. "She sure doesn't look very much like a _girl_, dressed like that."

"Flay," Sai and Kira both scolded at the same time.

"Ensign Yamato," echoed a hard voice from above. "Explain yourself immediately. Who are these civilians?" Natarle ran a disapproving gaze over them as she spoke.

Kira faltered. Ed took one glance at him and sighed, seeing that he would be of no help. Stepping boldly in front of the young Coordinator, he shaded his eyes with a gloved hand and answered the snappy woman himself.

"I'm Edward Elric, Lieutenant," he said clearly and respectfully, saluting her, military style. "Sorry for the intrusion. We heard the crash and came to investigate."

"We?" Murrue questioned quietly. "There's the girl, but…" Natarle's mouth hung open unceremoniously. "What is it?" The Captain asked her.

"He knew I was a Lieuten —"

"Ah! That's right," Winry suddenly chimed in from her spot beside the Archangel. "Where is Al?"

Edward halted, spinning around to check the area. "Alphonse?" he yelled. "Come out already, will ya? What the heck are you doing?"

There was a gigantic _clank_ from somewhere beyond the signpost, and Al emerged from a lump of grass, embarrassed.

"Sorry, brother, I just didn't want to come out in front of all these people!"

As he neared, Tolle stepped forward and poked his armor lightly. "Impressive."

Al let out a nervous laugh. "Uh…I'm Alphonse Elric. Nice to meet you."

"You sure look ridiculous in all that armor," Flay spat, and Kira blushed brightly.

Ed didn't appear fazed. "Yeah well, that's my brother for you. The stuff really works. I've never beaten him in a fight once."

"I'm really not as good as he makes it sound," Al denied modestly.

"Don't be silly, Al," Ed smiled.

"You two are brothers?" Kira asked, looking back and forth between the two.

"That's right," Ed said. "And you guys are some sort of military group, am I correct? What am I saying – as if the uniforms don't give it away, right?" He was in a much more cheerful mood.

"I'm the Captain of this vessel, the Archangel," Murrue clarified. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Edward Elric." She had been preparing to go on, but the sight of Mu La Flaga muttering loudly to himself stole her attention.

"Elric…Elric…" he was repeating, unaware of the attention that had unexpectedly been cast upon him. The he snapped his fingers in a silent revelation. "Of course! The Elric Brothers!"

"So I see you've heard of us," Ed beamed. "I'm not surprised. We're pretty well known around these parts." He threw Lieutenant La Flaga a sly grin. "And I've figured out who you are as well. It's nice to finally know the Hawk of Endymion really exists."

Murrue gasped, and Mu chuckled aloud, jumping to the ground with a practiced ease.

"I see now," Murrue Ramius whispered as Mu made his way to Ed and Al, "He's the one. The Fullmetal Alchemist." She looked directly at Edward with deep respect.

"You're kidding," Natarle choked out. "Surely not… The Fullmetal, he's just a myth!"

Mu La Flaga, however, now having shaken Ed's hand, had moved on to Al. He took his metal fingers in his iron grip and rigorously shook his arm up and down.

"It's nice to see you in the flesh, Fullmetal Alchemist."

Edward, in his haste to disagree, tripped over his untied bootlaces and fell flat on his face. Murrue slapped a palm to her forehead, and Winry burst into a bout of insane giggles, ceasing immediately the instant Ed threw her a furious glare. Kira looked on in confused fascination, while Flay clung to him and appeared annoyed.

"_He's_ not the Fullmetal Alchemist!" Ed hollered at the top of his lungs as he picked himself up.

"I'm afraid he's right," Al nodded. "My brother Ed is the real Fullmetal."

"Then it's true," Natarle declared, baffled. "He _does_ exist!"

"OF COURSE I EXIST!" grunted a raging Edward.

"Easy now," Mu apologized hastily. "I didn't think… Sorry, it's just hard to believe. Plus, now that I'm on the ground at your level… You're just such a short little pipsqueak." He concluded.

Alphonse braced himself for the onslaught he knew was about to come, rushing forward to grasp his brother's arms and retain him.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK SO TINY YOU CAN'T SEE HIM FROM THE TOP OF YOUR BIG ROTTEN SHIP!"

"Brother, he never said anything like that! Calm down!" Al struggled to hold him back.

Mu's face contorted in disgust. "Ugh. Rather scary little fella, isn't he?"

"WHAT!"

"Please," Kira finally spoke again. "Lieutenant La Flaga, Captain, please let me handle this. It's my fault you all weren't properly introduced. I don't want to inconvenience them any longer."

"Right," Captain Ramius stated. "We'll need time to fix the ship. Ensign Yamato, Lieutenant La Flaga – go with these two boys and find the parts we need. The Strike needs work too, so be back by —"

"Parts?" Winry echoed. "I can make the parts! Oh please please please let me help you with the ship, I can —"

"Winry," Ed cut in vehemently, "Shut up a sec. Let me do it." He gritted his teeth and pushed up his sleeves, stepping boldly up to the hull of the desecrated space ship.

He took a calming breath and placed his palms flat on the metal.

"What's he doing?" Natarle asked sharply. Murrue didn't answer, her brown eyes locked on Edward Elric as he closed his golden eyes.

There was a tremendous, static crackle accompanied by a blinding flash of blue light. Flay screamed, and the rest of the crew looked on, thunderstruck, as the blonde youth pulled his hands away again, a bead of sweat rolling down his brow.

Mu whistled through his teeth. "Alchemy without circles. I never thought it was possible until I witnessed it just now with my own eyes."

The Archangel sparkled at them, good as new. Flay stood beside Kira, trembling.

"It's amazing," The Captain said, viewing her ship whole once again.

"Yeah, well, that just goes to show you," Ed began, "That you can't judge —"

"You _monster_," Flay cried, backing away and pointing at him accusingly. "What kind of creature _are_ you? Those skills – it's not natural! You'd have to be a…a Coordinator!"

Several of the Archangel's crew members gasped.

Ed's countenance darkened. "What did you say?"

Winry's face clouded in anger and she stalked over to the redheaded girl, grabbing her roughly by the shoulders. "How can you say that to someone you've never met? I may not know what it is you're accusing him of," the blonde mechanic cried. "But Ed has slaved countless years over alchemy books and been through terrible things! His skills cannot be matched! How dare you speak to him like that." Her hands balled into fists.

"Winry," Ed silenced her quietly, his face softening at her words. "It's okay."

"Are we sure Flay isn't a member of the Blue Cosmos?" Kuzzey asked Tolle.

"Is she an Ishbalan?" Al asked his brother nervously, at the same time.

"What did you call me, you filthy trash can?" Flay Allster shot.

"Flay, that's enough!" Kira shouted at her, outraged.

"No," she shouted back, louder. "It's not enough! Can't you see these people aren't normal? Look what they can do! They can't be _human_!"

There was a sharp cry from Alphonse. "Not human?" he whispered, the pain in his voice clearly evident to both Winry and his brother. It was a pain that went far beyond the simple insult that had been thrown at him.

"No, Al," Ed cut in quickly. "She didn't mean it like that," he shot Flay the filthiest look he could muster, and she took another horrified step back.

"Al," Ed said again, gripping his younger brother's arm. "We've been through this. You _are_ still human. We will get your body back, I promise." He clenched a fist meaningfully, speaking so softly that no one but his brother could decipher his words.

"Pinako will be glad to let you stay if you need shelter," Winry spoke aloud to the crew in a subdued voice. "Al and I are going home now. Ed, you can handle this."

She turned and took Alphonse by the hand, leading him off down the dirt road. Flay stared after them for a moment, then broke away from the others and pursued them heatedly.

"Wait," she demanded, "You people are disgusting. You can't yell at me and then just walk away as if none of this matters. I know there's something different about you, something that's _wrong_."

Winry halted in her tracks and turned around slowly. "Please, leave us alone."

"Huh," Flay tittered. "A girl, a _mechanic_? Couldn't get any attention from the boys, so you decided to try to become like one yourself, wishing for better luck the other way around, is that it? Wake up. I was talking to the one in the armor."

Murrue Ramius gasped and clapped a hand over her mouth, watching from her place atop the Archangel. Ed stood speechless and Kira swayed on his feet.

"Flay, your name was?" Winry asked, barely audible.

"That's right. My father is —"

_SLAP!_

Flay brought a hand to her burning cheek as her head snapped around from the force of Winry's hit.

"I don't care who your father is," Winry gritted, quaking with fury. "What makes you think it's okay to treat people the way you do?"

She took Al by the arm and ran the rest of the way down the dirt road until the two of them disappeared around a corner.

Ed's eyes were hard. "What the hell is wrong with you people?"

_A/N: Oh man. What does everyone think? Am I to be flamed? This crossover business is much harder than I thought, and I wasn't a big crossover fan in the first place… I promise it'll get better though, because my idea was pretty good at the time. Tell me how you like it so far and if I should even bother continuing! _


	3. Shadow of a Doubt

Roy Mustang slammed the receiver down, a vein in his forehead pulsating visibly in his irritation.

"Easy on the phone, sir," Riza Hawkeye reprimanded coolly. "It hasn't done anything to you."

But Mustang wasn't listening to her. "That insufferable Hughes," he grumbled, his gloved fists clenched in frustration. "The nerve…"

"The Lieutenant Colonel is only trying to do what's best in the midst of a serious situation, Colonel Mustang, sir," the fair-haired woman replied.

"If he's so determined to do what's best," Roy growled, "Then why did he just call to tell me that his daughter had learned a new word!"

"Really?" Riza asked casually, a hint of interest poking through. "What did she learn how to say?"

"'Py_roy_maniac'" the Colonel quoted through gritted teeth.

Riza Hawkeye's eyes widened, but she remained dutifully in the "at ease" position, cleverly holding her tongue.

"Clearly it was Maes's idea of a lame joke. Anyway," Roy began anew, lifting a stack of papers off his desk and wagging them at the blonde purposefully, "This is only half the files we sent for. The rest are somewhere in the Central Library. I want them found."

"Yes, sir. I'll have them sent for right away."

Roy clapped a hand to his face, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Something's up over there. It's like they've forgotten the Eastern Headquarters even exists. They've stopped providing us with updated information as well. If Hughes would just tell me something _useful_ once in a while…"

"Perhaps he's been withholding information to protect you, sir," Riza suggested.

"If that's the case," he said gravely, "Then we have a bigger problem on our hands then I thought."

The two of them reflected in silence. Suddenly Roy Mustang snapped his fingers as if struck with an idea.

"I've got it!" he exclaimed, while Riza jumped backward in alarm.

"S-sir! Please don't do that so carelessly with your gloves on!" she choked out, her nerve failing her.

"Right, sorry," Mustang apologized with a slight grin, "Don't want your face torched off, do you?"

"No, I certainly don't, sir," she said, annoyed that he found his own negligence amusing.

"Lieutenant, in the meantime, I've thought of something for us to look into." He clasped his hands together and rested his elbows on his desk.

"Sir?"

"The incident over in Africa."

"Africa, sir?" Riza inquired, her voice rising incredulously. She looked exasperated. "What could possibly be over there, sir?"

"The Gibraltar military base," he said cunningly, knowing full well she hadn't the faintest clue of that which he spoke.

"The military has a base there?" she asked, her curiosity aroused.

"Not our military," Roy answered her, watching as her confusion became evident. "If you think our military is the only one worth paying attention to out there, you need to realign your thoughts."

Riza didn't respond, so the Colonel went on in a low voice.

"It's none of our business, really, but there's something happening. Word travels fast, even to remote countries like this one. There've been rumors, Hawkeye. Rumors of huge machines that can be piloted into space. There are heavy conflicts in that part of the world right now, and even neutral territories like Helioplolis have been targeted."

"Heliopolis – you mean part of the Orb Union?" Riza frowned. "I don't know much about what's been going on, other than the fact that a war is taking place. I don't understand how you know all this, Colonel, sir. Isn't it considered treason to —"

"Lieutenant, listen to me. This could have more of a connection to us than anyone thought possible. Years ago, we confiscated top secret reports from Dr. Marcoh involving the experimental creation of a Philosopher's Stone in that region."

Riza gasped and looked Roy in his dark eyes. "The two Elric boys."

"Yes. We may as well look into it while we have the time," He paused.

"But is it safe to tell the Elric Brothers, sir?"

"Who said anything about telling them, Lieutenant Hawkeye?" Mustang asked slyly, one eyebrow raised. "I have no intention of putting them in any danger. What Ed wants to run headfirst into is his business, but when he gets himself killed it won't be at my hands. Until then, I can look into it for him in my free time."

"But why would you do that, sir? I thought you said the stone was…"

"I've become quite fond of both those boys," Roy confessed. "Though I would never say that to them directly. I have faith in them. If there's a way to find a legitimate imitation of the true Philosopher's Stone, I want to give them that opportunity. I believe they will find a way to use it to help not only themselves, but the greater good as well. They've worked hard."

"Sir," Riza murmured, a strong appreciation for her commanding officer reflected in her tone.

"Hawkeye," he spoke without warning, "Have you ever heard the term 'Coordinator'?"

"A myth, sir," she replied at once, her mind still on his earlier suggestion.

"No it isn't," he denied, very softly, so soft in fact that the Lieutenant barely heard him. He looked her in the eye. "Enhanced humans. Humans more intelligent and powerful than any human being of a natural birth," he explained in a hushed voice. "They're capable of designing weapons more powerful than anything we alchemists could compare with."

"How is that relevant, sir?" Hawkeye questioned him, still unwilling to believe his words.

"I don't know, Lieutenant," he said. "I don't know yet, and that's what worries me."


	4. New Acquaintances

"And you actually use _alchemy_ to fight against the enemy in battle?" Kira asked Edward for the second time.

Edward threw him an impatient look. "That's right. But the whole military isn't comprised of alchemists. Most of them are regular foot soldiers. Only a few are State Alchemists, and that's what my pocket watch is for, like I said."

"And it boosts your alchemic abilities?" Murrue asked from her spot at the table, turning the gleaming silver watch over in her hands.

"Right."

Murrue, Kira, and Mu La Flaga sat intrigued on one side of Pinako's dining room table, while Ed, Al, and Winry perched opposite them. Once the rest of the Archangel crew had cooled down, the Captain had agreed to hold a small conference in the company of the two alchemists.

"The kid probably doesn't even need it," Mu observed, referring to the pocket watch with a nod of his head. "He already can do alchemy without a transmutation circle."

"You seem to know a lot about alchemy," Al noted appreciatively.

"Come to think of it," Murrue pondered aloud, throwing La Flaga one of her looks, "How _do_ you know all of this, Lieutenant?"

He responded with a nervous laugh. "Well, you know, I was kind of a history geek back in high school," he revealed. "At one point I actually considered alchemy as a profession."

"What I don't understand," Kira Yamato cut in, "Is how you can be involved with the military and not know about the war, or the Bloody Valentine Tragedy, or any of that!"

"I've told you already," Ed snorted. "The State is different. We have our own battles to fight. This is the first we've ever heard of your so-called 'Earth Alliance'. You're the one who fell out of the sky and expected us to know about _you_."

"But brother," Al insisted, "What if all this is true? It sounds important. What if there's something the military hasn't told us?"

"Give it a rest, Al," Ed brushed him aside. "Whatever it is these people are involved in, it has nothing to do with us. We've never seen hide nor hair of these people before, or any of those ZAFT soldiers they're talking about."

"Come to think of it," Winry said, finally voicing her opinion, "Recently I did see someone in Resembool wearing a strange uniform, but it wasn't like yours."

"You sure it wasn't a State Alchemist?" Ed asked.

"Those are blue, Edward," Winry scoffed. "Even I know that much. These were red, and they didn't look like anything I'd ever seen before."

"Red?" La Flaga echoed in alarm.

"It couldn't have been anyone but ZAFT," Kira stated bitterly.

"ZAFT soldiers, here?" Captain Ramius mused. "It's impossible."

"Look, we don't know who they were, okay?" Ed stood up. "Al and I are leaving for Headquarters tomorrow to report to Mustang, then it's a straight shot on the train to Central. Take your war somewhere else."

"What if our forces accompanied you so that we might speak to someone when we get there?" Murrue suggested hesitantly.

"Someone?" Ed repeated. "The someone you want would probably be the Fuhrer. He's the top brass. Unfortunately, I don't have the authority to request a consultation."

"It's not safe, either," Al mentioned. "There's a serial killer somewhere in Central, and he's after my brother."

Mu whistled. "One thing after another with you two, isn't it?"

"No one's asking you to stay," Ed said bluntly. "But Al and I have no time to spare. I made a promise, and I'll do whatever it takes to keep it."

"You can spend the night with us, if you'd like," Winry offered. "Any of the crew is welcome as long as you're here."

"I think we'll head back to the ship tonight," the Captain said. "But thank you for your kindness, Miss Rockbell."

"I'd like to stay," Kira said, and the other occupants of the table stopped to gaze at him in astonishment.

"That redhead too feisty for you?" Ed teased, perhaps a bit hostilely.

Kira flushed, but didn't say a word. Winry avoided the eyes of both boys and looked down at the table.

Mu rose and clapped Kira on the back. "Well, that settles it."

"Report back tomorrow morning, Ensign Yamato," Captain Ramius ordered before taking her leave along with La Flaga.

"I'm going to bed," Winry said shortly after with a wide yawn. "I'll see you all in the morning."

"'Night, Winry," the boys responded, and Kira watched Edward as the blonde boy's golden eyes followed the mechanic out the door.

"Close friend of yours?" Kira asked them once she had left.

For the first time since Kira had met him, he witnessed a genuine smile creep its way onto the alchemist's features.

"Winry's been our friend for ages," he said fondly. "If it weren't for her I'd have been a goner back then," he laid a hand unconsciously over his metal arm.

"You must have been through a lot," the young Coordinator read his mind, but Ed and Al knew that what he assumed wasn't even close to what they had really experienced.

"You're still naive," Ed responded. "You have no idea what it's like, risking your life the way we did."

"That isn't nice, brother," Al piped up. "He's a soldier too, and he has to fight."

"So maybe I am just a volunteer," Kira said, "And maybe I took peace for granted, and my ignorance from living in a neutral city blinded me. So I don't want to be a soldier, and I don't want to fight; I can still relate to you. Every time I go out on the battlefield," his face darkened, "I have to point a gun at the boy who was once my best friend."

Al gasped, imagining what it would be like if he ever had to fight against his brother. Ed was not only his blood, but his close friend. They had sparred, but Alphonse was sure that if he ever had to earnestly attack his brother, he would fail. Edward was silent.

"I was wrong," Ed said after a moment. "You're tougher than I thought. Not every man could fight against his best friend and live to tell about it. Me, I'd be so upset that I'd probably make a fatal mistake and get killed." He smiled encouragingly.

Kira shuddered. He'd come close to that fate before. Too close.

"Anyway," Edward said cheerfully, "I'm hitting the sack. Tomorrow you'll have to show us this thing you call a Gundam."

_A/N: Sorry these latest chapters are so short! Truthfully, I've been struggling a bit. It's hard to stay consistent with so many characters. Anyway, a lot is revealed in the next couple chapters, so stay tuned!_

_And another note, though I have seen all of Gundam SEED, I have not seen Destiny. I have also only seen up to episode 26 of Fullmetal Alchemist, so please be wary of spoilers when and if you comment! Thanks!_


	5. Alliance

Commander Rau Le Creuset sat behind his desk, chin resting aristocratically on the heel of his hand. The steely eye slits in his mysterious mask glinted as his gaze rested upon the woman who stood watching him across the room. Her arms were folded defensively, legs crossed elegantly at the ankles, her long dark dress rippling around her feet.

She stared at him through heavy bangs, purple eyes narrowed, and Le Creuset laughed lightly.

His action made her glare all the more perilous. "I came here to suggest that you submit to my requests, Commander, not to be mocked." Her voice was low and smooth as whipped butter.

"I fail to see how a Philospher's Stone can aid in destroying an entire fleet."

"You don't have to understand, you just have to let me do the thinking," she stated, her patience waning.

Le Creuset grinned. "Very well, but why should I trust a motley group of beings that can't even be considered human, never mind sorted as either Natural or Coordinator?"

"I've told you before," she snarled, "I don't care a whit about your Coordinators or Naturals. I have only one goal that need be reached, and it's of no concern to us."

"It's a large favor to ask, coming here and not revealing a thing about your own motives, yet offering me the solution to a problem that could end a war in one sweep." The Commander ran a hand passively through his pale hair.

"Our motives aren't your concern," she said coquettishly.

"And neither is our success any of yours," Le Creuset answered coyly. "What reason could you possibly have to seek to use me as your pawn?" She could tell he didn't really expect a spoken answer.

"I simply need access to Fullmetal boy, nothing more," she answered him, after a time.

"And you wish for me to draw him to us, so that he in turn may be drawn to you, while at the same time suggesting that the arrangements could profit ZAFT?" Le Creuset had hit the nail on the head with one sentence.

"Amazing deduction, Commander."

The masked man pondered the proposition, amused. Then there came a soft bleep from the keypad across the room, and the metal doors slid open after a voice had announced, "Permission to enter, Commander Le Creuset?"

"Permission granted," he called, waving a hand simultaneously to dismiss the woman before him. "I'll give you my decision in one day's notice."

As the door opened, the woman made her way out, pushing past the silver-haired boy who had just entered. The boy's eyes widened in surprise and he watched the strange creature leave from the corner of his eye.

"Commander," he saluted once she had left.

"Sit down, Yzak," Le Creuset motioned to a stray chair, "And let's hear your report."

"I've surveyed the place they call Resembool, as you've instructed," he said.

"And? What was your impression?" the Commander asked expectantly.

"I don't understand why you would have wanted to deploy soldiers to such a useless area, sir."

The Commander smiled. "Quite bluntly stated as always, Yzak. Would you like to know why I've authorized the mission?"

"I would, sir," the youth answered, disgruntled.

"As you well know, we knew beforehand the location where we would overtake the legged ship in battle. I therefore deployed soldiers to the estimated site where we would shoot it down."

Yzak started. "Your ultimate goal had been to shoot it down all along?"

"That's correct. I wanted to scope out their emergency landing point so that we might make preparations to pursue them on Earth."

"We're going to Earth?" Yzak asked incredulously. "But the Desert Tiger – what of him? Shouldn't he be the one to concern himself with those filthy Naturals once they've returned to their planet?"

"I'm glad you asked," Le Creuset replied. "We'll be paying him a visit in Africa before we begin tracking the legged ship. If I play my cards right," he added, "We'll stop at the Gibraltar base and come away with a very powerful asset."

Yzak threw him a confused look, and Rau Le Creuset motioned towards the door.

"The woman you just saw exit has offered us a proposition."

"She's a Coordinator?"

"Not exactly, but that is something we need not discuss. Tell me of your excursions in Resembool."

Yzak sat back in his chair. "I saw the site where the Archangel landed. I was a fair distance away, but she didn't seem to have attained any large amount of damage."

"Hardly any damage, you say?" the Commander mused. "How is it possible, with a rapid descent and no control over the vessel?"

"I don't know, sir."

"Athrun Zala successfully took out the thrusters, and their anti-air warheads. One of the beam cannons was destroyed as well. Your team member has proven himself a valuable soldier," he observed. "I couldn't have asked for a more skilled pilot."

Yzak didn't answer, his mouth forming a thin line and eyes glittering dangerously.

"But enough of that, I suppose it can't be helped. Tell me what else you've discovered."

The silver haired youth struggled to regain his focus, tearing his mind away from his azure-eyed opponent. "The area is guarded by the State, a military faction consisting of those they call the State Alchemists. There appears to be an overall hatred of the State in Resembool. I encountered little opposition, save for one that was easily taken care of."

"Oh?" the Commander shifted in his chair.

"A group of strangely dressed people, with red eyes," he explained. "They caught sight of the Duel and insisted it was an act against God, a sin born of alchemy," he spat the words as if disgusted. "They called themselves Ishbalans."

"Interesting," Le Creuset murmured, deep in his own thoughts. "An uncivilized bunch of Naturals, it seems. I have difficulty imagining what it is that women wants so badly that can be found in a region so underdeveloped."

Yzak stayed silent, allowing his commanding officer to think aloud.

"I've made my decision. The legged ship has slipped from our grasp too many times. We'll do as she proposes. After all, as Committee Chairman Zala so zealously puts it, 'What's the point of having a war if you aren't going to emerge from it victorious?'"

Yzak saluted and took his leave.

Rau Le Creuset threw back his head and laughed. "I'll play your game, but don't think I'll play it by your rules," he announced to the empty room. "It seems the tables have turned, and I shall have things my way after all."

_A/N: So what do you think now? If you didn't figure out who the mysterious girl was, I shall have to tell you that all hope is lost and you ought to discontinue reading. I'm sure everyone got it, though. Also, I know I said I didn't plan on adding in Yzak and his whole crew, but things didn't go as planned. I just had to put in all the characters. As far as any pairings goes, I don't know, we'll have to see what happens._

_Anyway, now that the plot is really moving and people's motives are coming into play, I think the story should get more interesting. Thanks for all the positive reviews, by the way!_


	6. Intriguing Trio

"It's a good thing we didn't bring Winry with us," Ed grinned, craning his neck to get a good view of the lofty war machine that towered above him. "She'd have her wrench out in no time, begging you to let her take it apart."

"So this, " Al goggled, "Is a Gundam?"

"That's right," Kira said, relaxed after a good night's sleep. He had taken the Strike out for some minor repairs earlier that morning, and the two alchemists had joined him afterward, wide-eyed.

"I want to go inside it!" Al stated eagerly.

"I don't think you would fit in its cockpit, you big lug," Edward joked.

"I don't think a Natural could pilot it anyway," Kira observed. "I've modified it so that I'm the only one who can." He heaved a grateful sigh. The two boys didn't seem to care that he was a Coordinator. Though they claimed they hadn't the faintest idea of what a Coordinator was, Kira had a hard time believing it. The older one, Edward, seemed exceptionally smart. No use hiding anything from him. He had told them he was a Coordinator the night before, and to his delight, neither boy had seemed to care.

"You'll have to show us how it works some time, then," Al suggested, disappointed that he wouldn't be able to try it himself.

"It's not a toy, Al," Edward said. "It's just like some types of alchemy. It's a war machine, used to kill."

Kira's face tightened. _Just when I'd been beginning to relax, he has to mention the fighting…_

"Say, do you want to head into the center of Resembool with us?" the blonde asked. "Winry asked us to pick up a few things."

Kira pondered the request. The center of Resembool. He wondered silently if it were as peaceful as where they were now. "Sure," he agreed, "Why not?"

"You should take some of your friends." Alphonse motioned to the Archangel. "I bet they're lonely, cooped up in there when it's so nice outside."

"Bad idea Al," Ed muttered under his breath. "That redhead…"

A large sweatdrop formed on the back of Al's gleaming head. "Oops, I forgot." He smiled sheepishly. "Winry was supposed to come, too. I guess that would be a problem."

Kira was quick to propose an alternate solution. "It doesn't matter," he said in a rush, "I have work to do on the Strike, anyway, and Mr. Murdoch needs help with repairs. The three of you can go together. The crew and I will have time to visit later."

Ed raised an eyebrow. "If you say so, but don't expect us to be your tour guides for you when you change your mind."

The red-clad alchemist spun on his heel and marched off, Alphonse close behind him. It was not long before Winry appeared on the road in the distance, running hard to catch them.

"Edward! Alphonse!" She hollered through cupped hands. They stopped and waited for her to catch up. Panting, she rested her hands on her knees and gave them her message. "There's been a change of plans," she said. "I can go to the store myself. You have to go back. That Armstrong man — he's waiting for you at the house."

Al gulped. "Waiting?"

"For us?" Ed echoed. "Whatever it is, it can't be good. Thanks, Winry, we'll see to it right away."

She waved as they set off.

"I sure hope she doesn't notice that Gundam thing," Al murmured to his brother as they trotted quickly back to the house. Winry was already headed in the direction of the town, too far off to hear them.

"I wonder what kind of deal I'll get today," she mused to herself as she made her way leisurely to the Automail shop. The streets buzzed with activity, and Winry smiled. She had always loved the hustle and bustle of the small, friendly town.

Suddenly a flash of white caught her eye, and she whirled around, letting out a tiny gasp. Across the busy street, three boys lounged on a stray bench, seemingly engaged in a serious conversation. They watched the streets through narrowed eyes, examining the people who filtered past. Winry had seen the white-haired one before. He had been the one in red she'd spotted the other day. Now, however, he sported casual clothing.

"I don't see the point," he was saying bitterly. "I thought he said we were headed directly to Gibraltar. What's the point of coming back, and with you two in tow? I don't need any help with this."

Without warning, the tanned boy with wavy blonde hair caught her eye. Winry froze. _They've seen me. Guess now I'll just have to play along…_

She made her way across the crowded street and approached them slowly. The blonde one threw her a charming smile, but Winry had to hold back a snigger. He was trying too hard.

"Hey there," he said. "What's a pretty girl like you doing in this place?"

"This _place_," she repeated, her eyebrow twitching slightly at the way he pronounced the word, taking the disgust in his voice as a direct insult to her home. She caught herself in time and struggled to keep her control. "I'm heading to the Automail shop to pick up some parts."

"Parts, huh?" the cheeky blonde was running his eyes up and down her figure.

Then the smallest boy stood up, anxious to break off what would have been a disastrous introduction. "I'm Nicol," he volunteered, reaching out his hand with a smile.

Winry could not help but smile back as she shook his hand. "Nice to meet you. My name is Winry Rockbell."

Yzak folded his arms and rolled his eyes. They were at it again, even the shy, quiet Nicol. Put a pretty foreigner in front of them and they'd go head-over-heels for attention, whether she was Natural or Coordinator. The pale youth could see they were making no progress, so he stood and narrowed his eyes.

"If you'll excuse us," he snapped, grabbing Dearka and Nicol by their upper arms and hauling them away, "We have some things we need to do."

The mechanic glanced at him, and suddenly she blushed. He was really quite attractive close up. Then she shook her head. She had to get a hold of herself, if only to find out the reason they were there. Kira had said there were soldiers from ZAFT in Resembool.

"You're not from here, are you?" she spoke up in an attempt to stall them.

"As a matter of fact, no," Dearka grinned triumphantly while Yzak glowered. "Would you like to show us around a bit?"

"If it's not too much trouble for you," Nicol added. "We'd really like to see the sights."

Winry tensed. It was now or never. She could play along and find out what they were up to, or she could decline and perhaps save herself from diving into a boiling pot of hot water. She scanned their faces. Except for the white-haired boy she'd already seen, the other two seemed genuinely eager to go for a walk.

"I'd love to show you around Resembool," she answered before she could stop herself.

_A/N: I am incredibly sorry for the wait on this chapter, guys. I've been so busy with my senior year of school so far, with college essays and applications and meetings… I had to take a break, and am only just getting back into the habit of fan fiction. Apologies._

_I hope everyone finds this chapter amusing. At first I thought it was a far stretch, but I think if I try hard I can make it work. I wasn't planning on pairing Winry up with Yzak, even though I may have made it sound that way. We'll see what happens and how it turns out, I guess._


	7. Mission

"Commander, I don't understand." Athrun's azure eyes narrowed in suspicion as he stood at attention in front of Rau le Creuset.

The masked man allowed a fiendish smile to creep onto his mysterious features. "I don't expect you to understand, Athrun Zala. I expect you to follow orders."

There was a tense pause as the two of them stared each other down. Athrun hid his surprise as best he could; the commander had never kept things from him before.

"It's just, with the rest of the team in Resembool, it doesn't make much sense to…" He trailed off. It wasn't possible.

Athrun had always known the commander approved of him, but he also knew that no matter how the cool, calculating man tried to hide it, Rau Le Creuset valued his entire team. He would never risk any of their lives.

_Then why is he suggesting we leave without Yzak and the others?_

"We've no time to lose," the commander went on, oblivious to the young boy's inner thoughts. "We must get to Gibraltar immediately for our rendezvous with the Tiger. I'm confident that Yzak and the others will be fine. I'll send them a message to regroup with us after they finish surveying the area on Earth. They can use the transporter at the base."

Athrun started. "What base?"

The commander's sly smile grew wider. "The ZAFT base in Resembool, of course."

Athrun's head reeled. A base in Resembool? It couldn't be, and yet, his commander had never lied. Without warning, the aqua-eyed youth let his mind wander to Kira. Kira was somewhere on Earth, in Resembool, probably repairing the Strike after the damage it took in the attack. His fingers curled into a fist. He had nearly killed Kira that time. It had been too close. He knew he couldn't afford to go easy in the midst of a war, but Kira had been his best friend, and taking out both him and the legged ship had been his top priority.

"Think nothing of it, Athrun," Le Creuset spoke, as if reading his mind. "It's true we've strategically planned the crash landing of the legged ship, but I don't intend to ambush them. At least, not yet."

"So ZAFT has had a secret base there all along. You knew Resembool was the place where you had to crash-land the Earth Forces. That's very cunning of you, Commander." His words came out hollow and empty, but the commander chose to ignore his subordinate's insincerity.

"Of course, the inhabitants of Resembool are quite unaware of this situation. It really ought to make things interesting." He brushed his pale hair aside and stood. "Prepare the Aegis. It won't be long before we touch down in Africa. I have a special mission for you then, Athrun. Report back in two hours."

Athrun Zala saluted and took his leave, his insides stewing. What could the commander possibly be planning in Gibraltar? Not to mention the conference with the mysterious woman that Yzak had mentioned…

He mulled over the possibilities in his dorm room, feeling slightly odd without his roommate Nicol. It wasn't long before the Vesalius touched down; Athrun stepped off the ship feeling refreshed, but with a hint of anxiety that wouldn't seem to leave the pit of his stomach. The Gibraltar military base buzzed with life as ZAFT soldiers of all ranks and builds crowded round the huge ship, calling out orders and toting equipment. The young boy glimpsed Ades and Le Creuset a little ways off, and he made his way to them slowly.

The commander grinned as he approached. "There you are, Athrun. I've been waiting. Thank you, Ades, we'll finish this conversation later." The ship's captain saluted and trekked back toward the Vesalius while Le Creuset rested his cool gaze on the young pilot of the Aegis. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, Commander," he replied.

"I'll have you know, Athrun, that I chose _you_ to go on this mission for a reason." When the boy didn't answer, he continued. "I want you to take the Aegis just outside the base. I'll forward you the coordinates; it shouldn't be hard to find. They'll take you to a cluster of caves on the outskirts of a place called Tassil. I want you to meet a woman there."

At this statement, Athrun's eyes widened, but he held his tongue and let his commander continue.

"I will rendezvous with the Tiger while you're gone to discuss the current issues involving the resistance fighters. Apparently the Desert Dawn has been causing problems for quite some time. You will report back to Waltfeld and I when you return."

"Sir, what am I to do after locating this woman?"

"You're to simply do as she says. We've already spoken once before. I believe with her on our side we can defeat the Earth Forces in one sweep the next time we meet in battle."

The young Coordinator was baffled, but he saluted and trudged back to the Vesalius to launch the Aegis. It wasn't long before he had made it to the caves Le Creuset had mentioned. He'd had slight difficulty with his Gundam — he'd had to adjust it immediately the moment he'd found it was no good trying to walk in the desert sand with its previous settings.

The caves were dark, and Athrun squinted as he descended in silence from his cockpit, scanning his surroundings cautiously.

"Well, well," chuckled a low female voice from somewhere off in the darkness, "I see the Commander didn't bother coming himself. I suspected as much. It seems he's sent a young boy instead. What do you think of that, Gluttony?"

Athrun froze. The sound of smacking lips reached him from somewhere just beyond his line of sight.

"I want to taste him, Lust," a terrifying voice announced. "Let me eat him."

"That won't be necessary." She and the other creature stepped from the screen of blackness, and Athrun struggled to bite back a yelp when he caught site of them.

"I really want him, Lust." The homunculus gazed hungrily upon him, one finger resting absently in his mouth.

The shapely woman didn't answer; she was too busy looking the young Coordinator up and down.

"My," she said, "You certainly don't look like you can pilot that thing. But I suppose I'll have to trust the Commander's instincts. At least you've come, boy. Now give us the agreement."

"Agreement?" Athrun panicked. No one had told him anything about any agreement.

"The stupid man," Lust gritted. "I knew he wasn't the type to play by the rules."

"Does that mean I can eat him?" Gluttony's vicious eyes glittered in the dark, and Athrun took a step back.

"I suppose so," the other homunculus replied absently, still musing over the broken pact made aboard the ship.

Gluttony growled in pleasure, throwing himself forward. Athrun's handgun was out in a matter of seconds, trained steadily upon the ravenous monster. Cool and aloof as he usually was in battle, he still found it hard not to tremble as the thing neared him.

He let fly one bullet. Two. His foe kept coming. He had missed. _Impossible, I know my aim was accurate…_

He let rip a third shot, and to his utter horror, the homunculus lunged at him, opening wide his mouth and catching the bullet between his teeth as he stretched his hands for the boy's neck. Athrun Zala threw himself to the ground and rolled out of the way just seconds before the beast reached him, panting, his nerves threatening to fail him.

"That was good," Gluttony cooed, swallowing the bullet in one gulp, "But I think you'll taste even better. Let me eat you!"

His Gundam. He had to get to his Gundam. Athrun picked himself up and sprinted for it, the light from the exit of the cave nearly blinding him as he fled toward it. He could hear the ragged breathing of his enemy in hot pursuit, and it urged him to flee all the quicker.

He never made it. There was a harsh command from the woman with the dark dress, and Gluttony ceased in his tracks, a disappointed groan escaping him as his stomach let out a sickly gurgle. Athrun halted, his hand poised just above the ascent line of the Aegis, ready to thrust himself into its cockpit if necessary, his eye pinned warily upon the two suspicious beings.

"Come back here, boy," Lust sneered at him. "Don't be so quick to rely on that machine."

Reluctantly, he let go of the cable, remembering the orders Le Creuset had given him.

"It wouldn't do you any good against us, anyway," she added smugly. "Alchemy's the only way you'd even have a chance."

"What do you want?" Athrun called, keeping his voice level.

"Don't be so hasty, boy," Lust answered him. "_You're_ the one who was sent to meet _us_."

"On the Commander's orders," he gritted, growing impatient. He wanted nothing more than to get back to the Vesalius and demand why the commander would make deals with these…monsters.

"All we wanted was to give you this." She drew forth a crimson stone. "We've no interest in you. We just want you to bring us Fullmetal boy. In exchange, we're letting your commander borrow this."

The stone glittered in the semi-darkness. "What is it?" Athrun asked carefully.

"It's a Philosopher's Stone."

Athrun stepped forward and gently took it from her. "I'll…take it back to base."

"Tell Rau Le Creuset we'll be waiting."

_A/N: Oh man, I couldn't wait to write this chapter. I regret waiting so long to throw Athrun into the mix, though. He is my favorite, after all. And now that things are finally heating up, it's getting easier to write. I hope everyone liks it so far. I didn't portray Athrun quite so well here as in my other fanfics, but I'll try harder next time…_


	8. A Suspicious Situation

Dearka strolled beside Winry, hands tucked into his pockets, engaged in casual conversation as the young mechanic led them around the winding streets of Resembool. To the casual eye, they were simply socializing, but for the pilot of the Buster, it was strictly business. His flashing, narrow eyes took in every detail, and every now and then he checked to be sure his teammates were doing the same. If they were going to be stuck there until their commander gave the order, they may as well do a good job of surveying the place.

"Don't you think so?" Winry looked up at him expectantly.

"Uh, of course. That's very clever," the tanned boy covered, trying to ignore the hostile snort of contempt from Yzak that reached his ear.

"Where do you want to go now?" she asked.

"Well…"

"I actually think we'd better get going," Nicol chimed in, also catching the mutinous look on Yzak's face. "We really enjoyed the tour, though, Miss Winry."

Winry let out a nervous laugh. She couldn't let them go. She hadn't gained an ounce of ground, even with all the probing questions she'd posed as they chatted. No matter how she'd tried to extract information, the three boys avoided giving direct answers to her inquiries. Once or twice she had thought she'd been sunk — the glares hurled at her by Yzak had given her shivers.

She glanced again at the silver haired youth. His arms were folded, his blue eyes glued to the ground as they walked, while a permanent snarl seemed to have fixed itself onto his face. She took another look at the thin scar that ran down his otherwise flawless features. It gave him a touch of character, yet Winry caught him fiddling with his pale hair numerous times in an attempt to rearrange it so it would hide the unsightly mark. There had to be a story behind these three. Determined, she resolved not to let them leave until she possessed all the cards.

_I don't care if I have to play the smitten fool. I won't let them hurt Resembool, or Edward and Alphonse, and I certainly won't let them hurt the crew of the Archangel._

Winry stepped forward abruptly and took hold of Dearka's arm. His eyes widened, but she clung tighter and steered him around, knowing the other two would have no choice but to follow.

"You can't leave yet! You just have to come taste some of Pinako's cooking. I promise you'll love it."

Yzak grunted, too surprised to comment, while Nicol appeared to be at a loss and followed soon after without a word. Dearka threw them a why-aren't-you-doing-anything-to-help-me look, but neither boy made a move to rescue him.

As the motley foursome rounded the corner, Winry caught sight of the two Elric boys waving from the front yard. She trotted to meet them.

"Winry," Ed called, "We've been waiting for you. What took you so long?" Suddenly he stopped short, realizing that she wasn't alone.

"Who're they, Winry?" Alphonse asked timidly.

The three ZAFT soldiers hung behind, eyeing Al's suit of armor suspiciously. Winry placed one hand on the small of Dearka's back and another on Yzak's, shoving them forward roughly, but she held the smile plastered on her face.

"This is Dearka, Yzak, and Nicol. I met them by the Automail shop and decided to show them around."

Ed's hands were on his hips, and Al fiddled nervously and twiddled his thumbs. Winry froze, a large bead of sweat forming on her forehead. _Please, please don't ask any questions. Just buy it and play along!_

Ed's eyebrow lifted in skepticism, but he took a step back and motioned them into the house. "That's fine, then. I'm Edward Elric, and this is my brother, Alphonse."

Nicol was the first to step forward, his hand extended, but he halted halfway. The wavy haired boy gaped.

"What's the matter, Nicol?" Dearka ventured.

"He's – he's shorter than me," the boy responded, aghast at the severe height difference.

Ed glowered, but Dearka laughed aloud. "That's right, he is, isn't he? Heh, you must really be a shrimp. Nicol isn't used to it; he's always been the shortest out of everyone on the Ves—"

Suddenly he stopped short with a sharp intake of breath. Yzak had elbowed him in the ribcage, much harder than the blonde thought necessary under the circumstances.

"One more word, and I'll have you wishing you were already dead," the blue eyed youth hissed into his ear while the armored alchemist tried unsuccessfully to calm his elder brother.

The whole party fell silent, and Ed threw the intruding threesome a strange look. Dearka put on a relaxed front; he could not let them know he'd almost given away their secret.

The blonde alchemist studied them without a word, finally opening his mouth to speak. "What…" But he caught himself in time as he glimpsed Winry behind them, wildly waving her arms and hopping up and down. Swallowing his surprise, he changed what he had been going to say rapidly.

"What the heck are you three doing all the way out in Resembool?" he asked instead.

"We're tourists," Dearka answered, at the same time that Nicol said, "Visiting relatives." Both boys bit their tongues. None of them had been prepared to concoct a story upon the chance that they might associate with civilians.

"We're on our way to visit Nicol's relatives in the next town over, but we stopped here today to do some sightseeing," Yzak covered smoothly.

Edward's stomach tightened. He didn't trust a single one of them, but he'd decided to go along for now with whatever his childhood friend was planning.

"That's great," he said passively, and Al threw him a sideways glance, which he ignored. "Why don't we all head inside for some chow?"

The three Mobile Suit pilots filed hesitantly into the house, the mechanic hard on their heels. As she tried to slip quickly past Edward, Al reached out and grasped her upper arm. Since his brother hadn't taken the initiative, he would have to.

"Winry," he whispered, "Who _are_ they?"

"I'll tell you later, Al," she murmured hurriedly, tugging her arm free. "I promise. Just go with it for a bit."

Al released her. "If you say so." Then he scratched his head. "By the way, in case you were wondering where Kira went, he's doing repairs on his Gun—"

A loud, clanging sound rang out as Edward kicked him in the shin. Al let out a yelp and a whimper, and the three ZAFT soldiers whirled around in alarm.

"Heh, don't worry about us," Ed covered. "Everything's fine out here."

"You two are just useless," Winry muttered, pushing past them and into the house. The she screamed as a huge brute blocked her path.

"M-Mr. Armstrong, sir! D-don't do that!"

Alexander Louis Armstrong had emerged suddenly from around the doorjamb, trailing pink glitter and hailing her in a deep, booming voice.

"Winry Rockbell! It's been quite some time! These boys were worried about you, but I told them I knew you'd be home soon, and here you are. Powers of premonition, passed down the Armstrong line for many centuries."

"Th-that's wonderful, sir," she choked out desperately as he clapped her heartily on the back with a massive palm. "I hope you'll stay with us for a while?"

"Oops, sorry Winry," Alphonse said, embarrassed. "I knew we forgot to warn you about something."

"I came to bring the boys a summons," Armstrong announced. "Roy Mustang has requested their presence immediately."

"But they weren't supposed to leave until later this afternoon," Winry protested.

"Change of plans," Ed shrugged. "Though I still don't see why the Colonel couldn't have come himself. It would have saved us a trip."

"But why did _you_ come to tell us?" Alphonse suddenly asked Armstrong. "You're still stationed in Central, aren't you?"

"Come to think of it," Ed spoke up, "What _are_ you doing here?"

"Well, I'm to escort you to Eastern Headquarters," he explained, as if it were obvious. "With that serial killer still on the loose looking for you, we can't afford to let the Fullmetal go unguarded, can we? They couldn't spare any men from the Eastern HQ."

Yzak's head jerked up roughly, and he eyed the tall, heavyset man warily. At the same moment, Armstrong seemed to finally acknowledge them.

"Three strapping young guests," he observed with an approving eye. "You ever think of joining the State?"

"Those boys don't look like military dogs to me," came Pinako's husky voice as she entered from the kitchen. "Leave them alone. It's time to eat. And I suppose afterward Edward and Alphonse will be leaving us yet again."

Edward caught Winry's attention with a look that said she would pay if she didn't explain matters before he set off. She responded with a curt nod of her head and took her place casually at the table.

"Where's that nice young boy, Kira?" Pinako started, scanning the table for the Coordinator with the amethyst eyes.

"He should be along any time now," Edward said, shedding his jacket and seating himself.

"And his friends?"

"Maybe they'll come too." Edward prayed they wouldn't show up in uniform.


	9. Visit

Athrun Zala was livid. Never had he anticipated a mission like that. He'd received no warning from Le Creuset, no detailed instructions or data to help prepare him for the situation. His commander was keeping things from him. He was aware he was just a simple Mobile Suit pilot, albeit one who was Captain of his own team, but still...

He had nearly been killed.

He gripped the accelerator of the small pod tightly, his gloved fingers rigid with fury. He took a steady breath to calm himself; it was not often that he lost his temper. He knew he would face rightful consequences when he finally did report back to Le Creuset and the Tiger, but for now the Aegis was safely nestled on the Vesalius and he was on his way to the PLANTs to see Lacus Clyne.

It had been far too long since the last time he'd visited his betrothed. Of course, the marriage was arranged, but the kindly pop princess had an air of wisdom and intellect about her that he felt he needed at that moment. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander aimlessly, and it wasn't long before he found himself at her door.

"_HARO! Athrun! Haro haroooo!"_

"Oh my!" Lacus opened the door wider, catching the pink Haro as it drifted outside. "Athrun! It's been quite a while since you last came to see me." Her soft tone reached his ears, and he seemed to melt into a well-deserved calm as her melodious voice rang out in greeting.

"Hello, Lacus. I'm sorry I came without first giving you notice."

"Please, don't fret over it," she assured him. "Do come inside. I'll make some tea."

She led him through the halls and out the back of the house, into the gardens, where they took a seat at one of the patio tables. Athrun leaned back and stared up at the artificial blue of the sky, breathing a heavy sigh.

"Now, that was quite a sigh," Lacus observed. "What seems to be bothering you?"

"Lacus, I…"

"Is it Mr. Yamato?" she asked coolly, gazing at him through innocent eyes, her cherubic face framed by bursts of long, melon-shaded hair.

The young pilot squinted his eyes shut, his chest tightening. "You always seem to know everything."

"Don't be silly. It's as plain as your nose on your face."

"_Haro! No nose knows! Lacussss!_" Lacus released the Haro, and it buzzed off merrily to play with the others.

She smiled sadly. "How many times must I assure you that Mr. Yamato is still a good person? He's simply fighting for what he believes is right. It's just a matter of differences that you'll have to get over."

"But he's sided with the Earth Forces. Differences like that can be dangerous in a war." The electronically generated breeze toyed with his deep blue hair.

"You're worried because you already hurt him, and you have to do it again."

Athrun's eyes snapped open abruptly, and he stared at her. The gentle girl was setting the teacups on the table carefully, unaware that anything she'd said had astonished him. _Typical Lacus, stating the truth like that and reading my mind as if it were completely natural…_

"Lacus, can I ask you something?"

"Of course." She gazed at him expectantly.

"Do you think it's right? This war?"

"Whether or not I think it is right does not change the outcome, nor the progress of things." His face fell, but she went on. "What matters, Athrun, is what _you_ think. Why don't you wash up, and I'll have the tea ready when you return."

The azure-eyed youth stood reluctantly, making his way to the bathroom. He shed his dusty uniform and flicked on the faucet, allowing the scalding water to run in fat droplets down his back and over his weary body, rinsing away the ache he felt. Once he had thrown on an extra pair of casual clothes, he made his way back out to the patio, where the quiet singer was waiting for him.

They chatted for over an hour, about the whether, new advances at the plants, and his military responsibilities. Suddenly he remembered the red stone. Lifting it from his pocket, he held it before the pink haired girl.

Her eyes grew wide. "Whatever is that?"

He shrugged and let it drop to the tabletop. "I don't know. I'm to give it to the commander when I return." His voice grew bitter. "It's supposed to help ZAFT wipe out the Earth Alliance once and for all."

She took hold of it delicately and raised it to eye level, catching the light with its multi-faceted surface. Athrun squinted as the glimmer shone brightly in his eyes.

"It's a Philosopher's Stone," she proclaimed, and he started.

"That _is_ what that woman called it," he reflected to himself. "How will that help us?"

"Don't tell me you honestly don't recall seeing these on Junius Seven?" She sipped her tea wistfully.

"Junius Seven?" His mind wandered back to the Bloody Valentine Tragedy, when he'd lost his mother. He tried to hold in the painful memories as he questioned her. "What do you mean?"

"These stones used to be cultivated there in labs. I've no idea why, but no one amongst the Coordinators ever found any use for them, and production stopped. Now and then my father told me there were rumors of secret distribution. Then, after the Bloody Valentine, everything just…went away. This one is probably very rare."

Athrun's mouth almost dropped open, but he restrained himself. "What could they have possibly been used for?" She didn't answer him, her eyes glued to the stone's shining surface. "I'm going to destroy it," Athrun decided, his voice low and dangerous.

"What?" Lacus's head jerked up, and her eyes flashed.

Athrun didn't see the perilous look cross her face. "If ZAFT is going to destroy the Earth Forces, we should do it with our own power. It isn't right for the Zodiac Alliance to depend on something else to do it for them. Le Creuset was anxious to get it, whatever it is. I won't risk it. I'll get rid of it."

He looked up, and the stone slipped from Lacus Clyne's grasp, tinkling as it bounced across the table and rolled onto the springy grass. Athrun bent to pick it up.

"Oops, clumsy me," she twittered, watching him reach for it.

It all happened at once. The next thing Athrun knew, he was being forced to the ground with his face pressed into the grass, his arm twisted violently behind him, his shoulder burning as it was nearly forced from its socket. He struggled, but a weight settled on top of him, and then a distant cackle rang out from above.

"You want to destroy it? I'd dare you to try, kid. None of us would be very happy with you if you did."

The young Coordinator was kicked viciously in the side, and he ceased his struggle. He'd been caught completely off-guard and left without the faintest chance of defending himself. He craned his neck to one side to catch a glimpse of the enemy who held him, and flinched as Lacus's body and dress faded away with a static crackle, replaced by someone with sinuous green hair and pale skin. Athrun could not determine whether it was male or female, but the creature leaned down and whispered into his ear.

"If you won't take it to that despicable Le Creuset, and he won't come get it himself, then I guess _I'll_ have to do it. If I don't, this will never get done, and we don't want to wait any longer, understand?"

The weight lifted and Athrun saw his chance. As he began to pick himself up again, a swift kick to the ribcage sent him back down with a whoosh of air and a gasp of pain.

"The name's Envy," the creature spat. "Don't forget that. Heh, this is going to be a breeze."

_A/N: Bwaha. I bet I had you all fooled, thinking this was going to be some relaxing, fluffy chapter. No, I don't plan to stop the surprises for a while. This is where the puzzle starts fitting together, then after is when everybody beats everybody else up. Oh boy, I can't wait._

_One problem, I can't find a way to fit Cagalli into all this. The time period in the series that I have it set up in doesn't quite make it so it works…We'll see what I can do. But for now, what does everyone think? If it's awful, please tell me because I want to make it better. Er, but be nice about it if it's awful, at least._


	10. Decision

Athrun's shoulder was searing. The last thing he remembered was being struck over the head with something hard, and hurled, bound and gagged, into the dark room that was his current prison. He must have passed out quite some time ago; the dull ache in his limbs and the stiffness of his body was proof he'd lain in one position for a long period.

Slowly, he began to slip his wrists from the bonds. He worked deftly, keeping silent as he waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. The ropes fell free sooner than he'd expected, and he tore off the rag that had stifled his mouth and nose, rubbing sore limbs ruefully. He paused at the sound of a low groan from somewhere off in the darkness.

"Athrun, is that you?" Her voice was melodic and sweet, even through the layer of pain that masked it.

"Lacus!" He made his way blindly toward her distant voice in the dark.

"Oh, it _is_ you, Athrun! I'm so glad." She grew cheerful. "I was wondering when you'd come to. That man threw you in here a while ago, and I couldn't reach you to wake you up…"

He'd located her, strapped to a hard wooden chair in one corner of the room. He circled around behind her and tugged at the bonds angrily.

"How could that guy do this to you?" He growled, helping her up once he'd loosed her. "Where are we?"

"I believe we're in the washroom," she clarified for his benefit, brushing off her skirt meticulously.

Athrun slammed his fist against the wall. Lacus jumped at the sudden movement, and he regretted frightening her. Yet try as he might he could not quell his rising anger. He had gotten involved in dangerous matters he'd known nothing about, and all at the fault of his own commander. Worse yet, his fiance had been tossed into the mix.

"This is ridiculous," he mumbled, feeling his way toward the door. "Stand back, Lacus. The door is probably locked, and I'll have to get us out by force."

"Oh, you don't have to do that," she brightened. "That man came in while you were unconscious. He said, 'I'm leaving the door open, girl. I don't care what you do when you finally get loose. I have what I want.'" Then she giggled.

Athrun stared. Her voice had been pitifully un-Envy like, yet he was glad for the information.

"That must mean they have the stone," he determined.

"They?"

"He's one of them. I know it. One of those awful…_things_." He couldn't help but shiver.

"I must say, Athrun, you are acting a bit strangely," He looked away as she neared and put a hand to his cheek. "What's happened?"

He didn't answer, but located the doorknob and led her out by the wrist. She flinched and drew her hand away immediately.

"Lacus?" Then he caught sight of the deep gashes embedded in the flesh of both her wrists. "You're wounded."

"I was trying to get loose so I might get you to stir," she said quietly, and a hint of a blush rose to his cheeks. "I was really very worried, you know, Athrun, when you didn't wake up."

"I'm sorry," he apologized vaguely, sneaking around the next corner and surveying the area. He heard Lacus gasp behind him and spun around to find her crouched over something on the ground just outside the door.

"Why, it's Mr. Pink," she said sadly, scooping up what was left.

The lively little Haro had been smashed, gears and wiring scattered like bits of colorful confetti. As she swept the hopeless pieces into her lap, the Haro emitted a static buzz.

"_Har…o!_" After that it fell silent, and Lacus stood, the broken bits clutched in her hands, a solid resolution apparent in her lavender eyes.

"I'll make you another, Lacus," Athrun reassured her.

"I'm afraid it won't be the same," she said, "But thank you. No, we must press on and track down what it is you're looking for."

"Right." Suddenly he halted as a terrible thought struck him. "Lacus, back then, exactly how long were you…you?"

Fist her eyes went wide, then she grinned in realization. "I see. You were worried that what I told you about Kira wasn't really from me."

The tension ran out of his shoulders. "Yes, that's right." He _had_ been worried. The words of the pop singer had soothed him, made him nearly forget about the horrors of battling with his best friend. She'd enabled him to collect his thoughts, and if it hadn't actually been her telling him those things, but that imitation Lacus instead…he would hate to think of the effect it would have had on him.

"I was me right until the moment you went to change clothes," she smiled. "You could imagine my surprise when through the door to the patio, another me walked out instead of you."

Athrun relaxed and located his things. "It looks like he's gone for now. We need to hurry back."

"Back where?" she questioned him.

He had come from the Gibraltar base on Earth. He would have to go back and make his report. If this Envy had already made it back and handed the stone over to Rau Le Creuset, he'd be in an even bigger heap of trouble. Then he thought of the rest of his team back in Resembool, entirely unaware of the stone that was causing so much trouble for ZAFT everywhere else.

"I'm going to Earth, Lacus, and I'm taking you with me."

"Is that wise?" she asked. "Not going back I mean. I mean bringing me along." She fiddled with a hairclip absently.

"Why wouldn't it be?" He was thoroughly puzzled.

"I'm not part of ZAFT, and except for that one time in the life pod, I've never been outside the PLANTs. I've certainly never been to Earth before."

Athrun chuckled. "There's a first time for everything, Ms. Clyne."


	11. Depart for East City

Edward Elric was infuriated. "You brought them _here_? What were you thinking, you half-insane second rate mechanic!"

"Well _excuse_ me Edward, for trying to help!" She hollered from the opposite side of the room. "What would you know anyway, you pint sized military dog?"

Al's armor was slick with numerous beads of sweat, and he waved his arms uselessly, clanking from one side of the room to the other in an attempt to calm both people down.

"Quiet you two! They'll hear you! Brother, it's time to leave for Headquarters!"

"Be quiet Al," his elder brother snapped. "Mustang can sweat it out while he waits for us. I'm not going anywhere until Winry fixes the mess she's made."

"I thought we could find out what they were doing here, that's all," the blonde girl gritted through her teeth. "I wanted to help Kira and the crew of the Archangel, that's all I was trying to do, Edward."

"You want to help Kira?" His golden eyes blazed. "Bringing the enemy right to him isn't helping!"

"He's right, Winry," Al chimed in timidly. "Their ship isn't far down the road, and if either of those three find it or recognize any of the crew members, then…"

Suddenly the door burst open, Armstrong strolling in as if nothing was amiss. "Let's go, boys," he ordered in his low baritone. "There's no time to waste on idle chatter."

"Idle chatter?" Al echoed. "This is important! Can't we…"

"Now now, none of that from you two." The massive officer began dragging them from the room.

"Just remember what I said, Winry," Ed called as he fought against the Colonel's iron grip, "Put the felines in with the canines and they fight until one species wins the upper hand. It's better to keep them in separate cages. I hope you know what you're doing."

"Be careful, Winry!" Al called as they exited in a mad rush.

"You boys go on ahead," Armstrong directed them. "I'll join you momentarily with the baggage."

Edward glanced around for a last sight of the three mysterious ZAFT officers, but to no avail. He and Alphonse set off down the road, throwing a last wave to Pinako and Winry.

"You come back home soon, do you hear?" the old woman cried.

"Geez," Ed grumbled, dragging his feet, "What a mess. That girl is gonna get us all into trouble."

"She was really trying to help, though, I think," offered the armored youth defensively.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. She really does things her way, no matter what," there was a hint of a smile creeping its way onto his features. "That Winry."

"Ed, Al, wait up!" They were hailed at once from behind and the two brothers whirled.

It was Kira Yamato, sprinting to meet them, Natarle, Murrue, and Mu La Flaga not far behind.

Al glanced backward at the house. Though it was shrinking rapidly into the distance, the road could still be seen clearly from the front porch.

"That's not good," he said, his voice rising. "If anyone looks back and sees them…" But Edward was already hurtling toward them at a rocket-paced run.

"YYYAAAWWGHH!" He bowled directly into the small group, throwing himself onto them and tackling them all down at once, much to the dismay of his younger brother.

"Brother! You'll hurt them!"

Natarle Badgiruel rubbed her head ruefully, shoving a heavy black boot off her stomach. "Fullmetal Alchemist, what is the meaning of this?"

"I'll say," Mu began to get to his feet. "That was quite a rush." He was halfway up when Al approached from behind and jerked him back to the dusty road by the sleeve.

The Captain of the Archangel hadn't yet said a word. She glared at Ed, a vein beginning to pulse visibly in her forehead.

"Excuse me, Mr. Elric," she grunted, eyeing him with a toss of her head.

Mu whistled. "Wow. Met us a day ago and already the Fullmetal is putting the moves on our voluptuous Captain."

Natarle raised both eyebrows, and Ed glanced beneath him. He'd fallen atop the elder brunette; one hand gripped her chest involuntarily. He sprang quickly to his feet, a flush rising to his cheeks.

"GAH! I'm sorry, Captain. Er, you see, my brother and I couldn't allow you to be seen."

"We promise we'll explain…" Al trailed off mid-sentence. "Where's Kira?"

There was a muffled cry from beneath Natarle, and the dark haired woman blinked, realizing where the boy was. She turned a faint shade of pink, but picked herself up immediately.

"Ensign Yamato! Get up from there at once."

"S-sorry, Lieutenant," he mumbled, mussing his hair in embarrassment.

Mu grinned and looked at Edward. "Hope you learned your lesson, kid. That'll teach you to go forcing relationships where they don't belong."

"Shut up already," the alchemist snarled. "What are you people doing here?"

"I've decided to go with you to Central to see the Fuhrer," Kira replied stealthily.

"You decided?" Ed spat the words as if they were toxic. "I told you I don't mind having you around Resembool, but the State doesn't need any more —"

"Take it easy, Brother," Al cut in. "Let him tell us his reasons." Reluctantly, the short blonde boy fell silent.

"I want to know why ZAFT is here. Something isn't right." Kira's gleaming amethyst eyes glittered with determination. "I just have a feeling that something else is going on here."

"Brilliant," Ed shot at him. "Be a little more vague."

"He's going with you, kid," Mu La Flaga responded, arms folded authoritatively. "The Archangel will be following as soon as we finish repairs."

Ed jabbed an accusing finger at the bright-eyed Coordinator. "He's nuts if he thinks he's trucking that machine all over Central!"

"He won't be bringing it," Natarle announced, and Kira looked uncomfortable. "We're well aware of the suspicion and attention a Gundam would draw, and with ZAFT around, we can't afford to skip the extra precautions."

"But that's why my brother knocked you all down!" Al protested. "To keep them from seeing you! They're already here, three of them at Winry's."

Murrue looked stunned. "Here? Why?"

"Don't ask me," Edward huffed, "Winry has some plan to fool them into leaking information."

"If she can do that," Mu exclaimed, "Then I'll personally give her permission to disassemble the entire Archangel." He ignored the condescending look Murrue sent his way.

"Better not tell her that," Ed warned. "Anyway, Colonel Armstrong should be along soon, and we're already late. Geez, Mustang's gonna have a fit. C'mon, Al."

"You should keep out of site until they leave Winry's" Al suggested to the Archangel's baffled Captain. "You should also move the ship father away until they leave."

"We'll need at least a week for the additional repairs," Mu told them. "You did a great job with it using the alchemy, but there are some things you just can't fix that easily, especially when you don't know the make of the ship you're dealing with. Though I don't think she'll need a new wax job anytime soon, thanks to you, kid." He slapped Edward on the back, then turned to Kira. "See you later. Hope you can survive without the Strike."

Kira looked uneasy. "I'll manage, I suppose."

"We'll see," Ed said. "Let's go. We're off to Eastern Headquarters."

_A/N: Meh. That chapter didn't turn out the way I wanted it to, but I also had a lot of time today, and banging out four chapters in one day takes a lot out of you. I guess I shouldn't push it once the inspiration has already expired. Hopefully these newest chapters will last a while._

_Another thing, I'm sorry if there're still grammar errors in this story. With my own fiction, I usually take tons of time for editing, but with fanfics I tend to scan it over once and post it as fast as I can for some reason. Apologies for mistakes in advance._


	12. Journey

The train rumbled loudly as it rocketed down the tracks, puffing bursts of thick gray smog into the sunny afternoon. Kira rested distantly, one elbow propped on the windowsill, gazing out across the blurred terrain. Edward snoozed across from him, and Al sat quietly with his hands in his lap. Armstrong was up and about, surveying the other cars.

The Coordinator heaved a sigh, and Ed groaned and slitted his eyes open, finally rising and shifting his metal arm experimentally.

"We must be nearly there by now," the blonde alchemist observed, shading his golden eyes and staring out the window at the quickly passing scenery.

"I know I'm a burden," Kira spoke up suddenly, "But I want this war to end. I should try to stop it any way I can, and it just so happens that accompanying you to Central is a lead I can't afford not to follow."

Ed looked surprised, but the emotion passed in seconds. "Your war again," he muttered, but it was not offensive. "Do what you want. Someone here ought to know something, I suppose."

"You have to understand," Kira pressed. "ZAFT was here. We can't just let that go so easily."

"As long as you realize you're intruding," the blonde boy warned. "No one here distinguishes between Coordinators and Naturals. We've never heard of ZAFT or the Earth Forces. And as far as we're concerned, these so-called PLANTs don't exist. Don't come crying to Al and I when no one listens to you."

Kira fell silent, lost in thought, when Armstrong burst into their compartment without warning.

"Boys!" he hollered, "What is the meaning of this?"

He was dragging someone into the compartment by the arm. There was a sharp cry of, "Let go of me, you dumb giant!" and Kira gaped as Flay Allster was hurled roughly onto the seat beside to him.

"A stow-away," Armstrong growled, "In the luggage car. She must have snuck on while the train was loading the rest of the passengers."

"Kira," the redhead cried, throwing herself into his arms. "Don't let him send me away! I wanted to go with you. You're always leaving me alone on the ship!"

Kira wriggled free with some difficulty as a plethora of emotions played like a slideshow across Edward's face. It began with astonishment, but was quickly followed by fury and heavy distaste.

"Thank you, Colonel," he said tersely, "We'll be sure to send her back to Resembool on the return train."

"I won't go," the girl spat, "I'm staying with Kira."

"We'll just see about that. You don't make the rules here, Miss…Allster, was it?" he sneered.

"You boys better figure out what to do with her," Armstrong shook his head. "We'll be arriving any minute."

Kira was speechless. Armstong took his leave, and the three were left in silence, kept company by the frozen statue of armor that was Alphonse.

"What's he doing?" Flay asked warily, focusing on Al's still figure.

"Probably sleeping," Ed replied, reaching over and banging a fist against his brother's plated armor. "No big deal." The younger boy didn't stir.

Kira blinked. The hollow reverberation that had resulted when the blonde boy had tapped his brother's armor…something about it had been too eerie, too unreal. He awoke from his silent reverie to find Flay tugging his sleeve.

"Would you mind getting me something to drink, Kira?" she asked him. "I'm awfully thirsty after being stuck in there with all the luggage. Just look at my hair, the dust is all caught in it."

"Ahh, sure Flay," he stood with a timid smile. "I'll be right back."

Edward eyed him as he left the compartment, then settled his gaze on the manipulative Natural. "You always that quick to take advantage of guys as nice as him?" he asked.

"You don't know anything. Kira and I are different." She glared at him.

"Different, huh?" He smirked wryly. "That why he seems to want nothing to do with you lately?"

Flay balled her hands into fists. "He won't leave my side, now that I'm here, because he knows he has to protect me," she simmered.

Edward stood up expectantly and made way for Kira as he returned with a glass of lemonade and handed it to the fiery redhead.

"Thank you, Kira," she smiled sweetly.

"I wouldn't drink that just yet," Ed cautioned, shrugging when she threw him a venomous look and brought the glass to her lips. "Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you."

The train lurched and screeched, jerking violently as it slowed and came to a full stop. Alphonse snapped awake with a start and Flay shrieked as her pink dress was doused in sticky lemonade, the sudden movement causing the drink to slosh haphazardly down her front.

Ed shuffled over to grab his bags, winking cheekily at the furious female. "Welcome to East City, Miss Allster."

_A/N: Sorry for the brevity of this chapter, guys. I'll be busy the next few days, but I'll put up more soon._


	13. Tables Turned

"Get behind me. Make sure they don't see you." Athrun Zala placed a hand gently on the singer's lower back and guided her to one side. "I don't think this will be regarded as suspicious, but we should try to keep as inconspicuous as possible. Should word get to the commander before I can come up with a story…" He trailed off, leaving Lacus free to fashion her own idea of their fate.

"I understand," she replied in a whisper.

Athrun glanced over at her, amazed that she could appear so calm at such a dangerous moment. Her pale eyes were wide, and she scanned the elaborate watchtowers and rocket launchers that made up the better part of the Gibraltar military base. Her melon-hued hair caught in the breeze, and she pushed it aside with a quiet giggle.

"It nice to feel a real breath of wind," she said. "The air currents on the PLANTs are generated." Suddenly she tensed, and Athrun immediately spotted what had caused her to do so.

Rau Le Creuset was approaching them head on, the sightless eye holes in his mask glinting forebodingly, pale blonde hair billowing out behind him like a banner that announced his authority. Athrun pushed Lacus protectively out of sight, and she clutched his arm in apprehension. Clicking his heels together and straightening his back, the pilot of the Aegis threw his commander a smart salute.

"Commander Le Creuset."

"Well, well," Le Creuset replied in a biting tone, eyeing the elaborately dressed girl behind him, "Welcome back, Athrun. I see you've brought company. A pleasure to have you with us once again, Ms. Clyne."

Lacus curtsied. "Thank you, Commander Le Creuset."

"Athrun, now that you've returned, I'd like the two of you to accompany me to my office."

The blue-haired youth grimaced. Any place would have been safer at the present moment, yet Lacus had already set off behind him, deciding they had no other choice. Athrun bit his lip. Where were Nicol and the others? Weren't they back yet? Didn't they know what was going on in front of their very own noses?

_Something isn't right,_ the young boy thought as his azure eyes glinted. _What the hell is going on?_ He took off in pursuit, tightening his fists nervously.

As the door to the office swung open, Athrun caught his breath in horror. Lounging casually against one wall stood the dark woman he'd met in the cave, and next to her crouched the obese, bald creature he had previously fought, licking his lips in a sinister greeting. Athrun glanced at Lacus — it was impossible to tell whether or not she had sensed the peril of the situation they had just walked in upon. Then something else caught his eye.

Athrun started. "C-Commander!" He stared at the slender man clad in white, sitting at his desk and awaiting their arrival. Then he whirled to view the Le Creuset that had escorted them, just to reassure himself that his eyes were fully functioning. There were two Rau Le Creusets, and both were smirking at him.

The one at his side cackled and melted into a snide-looking homunculus, while the real Le Creuset inside the room frowned.

"Really, Envy," he chided with a hint of amusement, "I sent you to go fetch them. I don't recall telling you to impersonate anyone."

Envy huffed an unintelligible response as he took his place at the wall between Lust and Gluttony. Athrun's mouth formed a thin line of distaste, but his attention snapped back onto his commander when his name was spoken aloud.

"Athrun," the pale Coordinator articulated softly, "I never would have expected this of you. It makes me very unhappy when my subordinates fail to follow my direct orders. I did give you a direct order, did I not?" He tilted his head expectantly.

"Yes, sir."

"And that order was?"

Athrun was boiling, but he didn't dare show it. "To bring the stone to you, sir." He felt like a puppet on a string.

"Precisely. And do you know why I asked that of you?" He stood and circled his desk, leaning on it from the front as he watched the boy struggle to keep his temper.

"Because the stone will allow us a final victory against the Naturals."

"That's right," Le Creuset responded jovially, as if he were speaking to a puppy. "And because I struck a bargain with these people." He motioned to the three hovering homunculi. "I can't very well go against my word now, can I?"

"No, sir."

The commander nodded at Lust, and before either Lacus or Athrun could move, she had stepped up and dug her nails into the young girl's arm and begun to drag her unceremoniously from the room.

"Stop!" Athrun shouted. "Let her go!" Gluttony sniggered at him, and Envy laughed openly.

"We'll be needing her...talents," Lust hissed at him, and Lacus screeched in protest as she was hauled forcibly out the door. "You'll see her again, as long as you do as we say."

"Commander," Athrun called in protest, "How can you let them do this? Why are you allowing them to take control and manipulate our entire ZAFT army?"

The elder man didn't answer. The young Gundam pilot dove for the door, but it slammed shut before he could reach it, shutting out the desperate calls of the delicate singer. Gluttony had scrambled forward to block his way. Athrun froze, his mind ticking furiously. Finally, he stalked over to his superior officer and seized him by the collar.

"Tell them to let her go," he demanded.

The next thing he knew, he was on the floor, the side of his face burning with an intensity like that of an acid seeping through metal. Le Creuset massaged his knuckles, unfazed by his own strength.

"Now, Athrun, I really wish you hadn't made me do that," he hissed quietly.

The blue-haired youth swiped a hand across his cheek and got shakily to his feet, determined not to back down. Then his commander spoke again.

"I will make you see things my way," Rau Le Creuset stated plainly. "These creatures are our allies. It's simple. In exchange for our help in locating the Fullmetal, they lend us the Philosopher's Stone, and we annihilate the Earth Forces. Think, Athrun. Think of Junius Seven, the place where this Philosopher's Stone was crafted. Think of the death of your mother. All the lives that were lost that day would be for nothing if you and I didn't take advantage of what this tool has to offer."

"You're wrong," Athrun denied, as the pit of his stomach churned at the mention of his mother, "Coordinators don't need the stone. It's useless to us."

"Fool," Envy spat, "Do you even have any idea how the first Coordinator was created? Did you think some smart Natural scientists just figured it out one day, and poof, out came a superior race? Idiot."

The pilot of the Aegis felt sick, and he collapsed into a stray chair, muscles limp. It was impossible. "We weren't…" he choked out, "We couldn't have been created by something like that."

"Enough, Envy." The commander brushed him aside. "I think the boy's had all that he can handle for one day. I'll see to it that he rests before our journey."

Athrun snapped out of his stupor. "Tell me," he commanded. "Tell me the truth."

Envy let a sly grin snake its way onto his features as he answered. "The first Coordinator was formed," he revealed, "By using a Philosopher's Stone, kid."


	14. Urgent Message

Roy's fist came crashing down onto the polished desktop. Riza flinched, but otherwise smartly kept her mouth shut. The handsome Roy Mustang ran a hand absently through his hair, cursing aloud and muttering darkly.

"Are you through with your fit yet, sir?" Riza asked after a respectful interval had elapsed. "We've just received word that the Elric brothers have arrived in East City, and will reach Headquarters in less than an hour."

"Thank you, Lieutenant Hawkeye," he growled, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Sometimes I wonder how you manage to stay calm in these types of situations," he added with genuine bafflement.

"It's called being female, sir."

In an attempt to quell his rising temper, he busied himself by igniting a tiny ball of flame in one hand, tossing it up and down carelessly as he mused over the information he'd just received.

"I knew it all had to be connected somehow," he announced.

"Excuse my ignorance, sir, but what?" Riza studied him from across the room.

"This Coordinator business," he specified. "It stands to reason, doesn't it? Rumors of a stone in Africa, where ZAFT's most prestigious military base just happens to be located. The reason Coordinators are so superior. It makes perfect sense, and the State was completely blinded to it until now."

Riza squinted at him. "Then it's true that Coordinators are a product of the Philosopher's Stone?"

"It's true," Roy stressed as he snapped his fingers and the ball of flame disappeared. "And they may even have a stone of their own at their disposal, which means the Elrics will find out about it eventually. It's a lead for them. That'd pull us into international warfare, and we'd be part of an entirely different type of combat." His face darkened as he alluded to the ongoing fight between the Earth Alliance and ZAFT.

"As if what the stone is actually _made_ of isn't a big enough problem," Riza mumbled dismally, "It had to have been used to create those other abominations," she said.

"Yes, the Coordinators _are_ dangerous, but we can't worry about that just yet." Roy picked up the phone and began to dial. "Our immediate issue is to determine whether or not we can risk still sending the Elrics in pursuit of this lead."

His gloved fingers punched the numbers quickly and efficiently, and he placed the receiver to his ear and waited. There was a click on the opposite end, and a loud voice rang out with happy tidings.

"Have you heard, yet, Roy? Elisia was chosen for the Little Miss Princess finals!"

Roy winced as the energetic Maes Hughes gave him the usual update. "You should have seen her in the preliminaries! Gracia made her a big yellow dress, and she just looked so adorable! I'm telling you, Mustang, when the photos come back, you're going to be sorry that you missed it."

"I'm sure I'll hear every detail eventually," Roy responded sardonically. "Now listen up, Hughes, this is important."

As if by the press of a button, Maes reverted back into business mode, lowering his voice and becoming serious. "It's about the Zodiac Alliance, isn't it?"

Roy tried with little success to keep his countenance passive, but Riza caught the look on his face and made her way closer to him, perking up her ears. Roy pressed a button and put him on speaker so she could hear him.

"You never cease to surprise me, Hughes," he chuckled, but his features immediately hardened. "This is serious. Their connection to the State is more complicated than I thought."

"I know," Hughes answered, speaking in a near whisper. "When I read Dr. Marcoh's report, I nearly keeled over. We're in big trouble. Do you think the Coordinators can actually use Alchemy?"

Riza gasped. When she regained her composure, she threw one of her looks at Roy.

"Who's there with you, Roy?" Hughes fired the question at him in agitation.

"It's just Hawkeye," he reassured, before turning to Riza and saying, "My apologies, Lieutenant, for keeping that suspicion from you. I didn't want to make things more complicated than they already were."

"Roy," Maes summoned him urgently, "Well?"

There was a long pause from Mustang, and he could hear Hughes tapping his fingers absently on the other end. Finally, he sighed.

"I don't think Coordinator's have the ability to use Alchemy," he revealed, and Riza sagged in relief. "However, there must be a reason for them to have a stone with them at Gibraltar."

"I haven't the faintest idea why they'd want one, or even think they'd be able to use one, for that matter," Hughes scoffed. "But either way, it seems to be getting us into a heap of trouble."

Roy could sense something else hidden behind his companion's remark. "What are you not telling me, Hughes?" He heard Hughes try to conceal a surprised curse.

"I didn't want to tell you. You've got enough on your plate over there, with Scar loose."

"Just tell me, damn it." Roy's voice wavered as he held back his fear.

"Look," Hughes tried to reason with the two who were listening, "I don't know why ZAFT would want a stone. I don't know why anyone capable of Alchemy would have wanted to create the Coordinator race. But I know that we have to figure it out soon, or we won't be able to get out of this."

Riza was chewing her lower lip, and Roy's fingers had curled into a fist. Hughes took a deep breath and cleared his throat.

"Roy, ZAFT is already in Central. There's a whole swarm of them here, and their leader calls himself the Desert Tiger."

_A/N: sings And the surprises keep coming, la dee dah… I can't wait to hurry up and finish this section so I can get to my gargantuan fight scene. I think I'm enjoying this more than everyone else, which is sad._


	15. Grotto

"AUGH! That _idiot_!"

Dearka raised an eyebrow at the sudden outburst, observing his silver-haired friend as the youth trudged onward, flexing his fingers experimentally. They were on their way back from Winry's house. The blonde wisely refrained from responding.

"When I get my hands on him…"

Nicol sighed. "Yzak, you know it wasn't completely Athrun's fault."

"Not Zala's fault? _Not his fault_? Do you have any idea how this messes up the plan?"

Dearka folded his arms and shrugged. "There's nothing we can do about it now. He was supposed to report directly back to the Commander and the Tiger after his special mission, but since he disobeyed orders, he was late and the Tiger left without him." Yzak's brow twitched at the words "special mission," but Dearka pretended not to notice.

"Right," Nicol agreed. "And since he wasn't on the transport with Waltfeld, he can't rendezvous with us. The Zala Team will just have to operate without its leader for now."

Yzak didn't respond, but checked his communicator watch dutifully. Dearka and Nicol exchanged glances, wondering what to do about their companion's vile temper. When it came to competition between fellow ZAFT members, Yzak and Athrun were the worst of adversaries. The best they could do was allow the pilot of the Duel time to cool down.

"So, the Tiger has already landed at our hidden Resembool base?" Nicol questioned to fill up the gaping hole in their conversation.

"I'd expect he's already been there and is well on his way to Central by now," Dearka clarified, his eyes locked on Yzak. The boy was still livid.

"What bothers me," the youngest of them mused aloud, "Is that we don't even know what Athrun's special mission was, and why it was necessary for the Commander to take him and leave us behind without any warning."

It was the wrong thing to say. Yzak whirled around and stormed over to Nicol until he was in the younger Coordinator's face. Then he exploded.

"You want to know why? Because Zala is _special_. Zala is the Commander's lap dog." His bright eyes gleamed perilously, and Nicol took a step back. "But there's one thing I've noticed that the Commander hasn't, and that's that Zala always ends up needing his ass rescued by _us_. And what kills me," he was practically foaming at the mouth, "Is that even when _we_ have to rescue him, it's never _his_ fault. It's always because of some matter _beyond his control_, like the world worships _Athrun Zala_."

They had reached the base. Yzak spun around and made a beeline for the barracks, leaving a dumbfounded pair of boys in his dust.

Dearka watched him leave, then burst into a fit of laughter. "That's my Yzak Joule," he managed to choke out through tears of mirth.

"Honestly, Dearka." Nicol frowned at him disapprovingly, but promptly forgot about scolding him when he caught sight of the expansive base yet again.

Just outside of Resembool, in the mountains, the base lay hidden in the side of a cliff. A titanic mouth yawned at them — the entrance into the vast fortress. Just inside the mouth of the cave stood a heavy barricade of solid metal gates. Off to one side of the sturdy doors loomed a concrete tunnel that led to the barracks. Nicol watched Yzak as he disappeared into the deep chasm, while he and Dearka made their way to the pair of guards stationed just outside the gateway.

A slim panel mounted on the wall scanned their palms for identification, and one of the guards pulled a red lever into place. The gates slid apart, revealing the most complicated maze of machinery and docking stations Nicol had ever seen. Gibraltar may have been the most prestigious ZAFT base in most people's eyes, but that was because not many had witnessed this secret lair.

"Welcome back," a soldier saluted them as they walked past.

Suddenly the loudspeaker blared a message over the intercom system. "_Vesalius docking at bay 25. All immediate personnel in the vicinity, evacuate for disembarking._"

"The Vesalius!" Nicol exclaimed gleefully, tugging on Dearka's sleeve. "It's here! I wonder if Athrun is onboard?"

Dearka remained silent, wondering if Yzak had heard the announcement. He didn't have much time to think, for the area was immediately overtaken by a deafening roar. He looked to the high ceiling, where the cave's roof seemed to split violently through the center. Dust floated down onto their heads with the vibration, and the first rays of outside light filtered through the opening shaft. A dark mammoth of a shadow blocked out most of the light, and then the Vesalius began its descent.

"Ah," Dearka's face lit up, impressed, "So that's how they get the ships inside."

The ZAFT warship flicked on its reverse thrusters, slowing as it drifted majestically down into the correct docking bay. Almost in the same instant, the ceiling had snapped itself shut and the cavern had returned to normal status once more, the only sound coming from the buzz of soldiers and workers as they scurried about like ants.

"Even though I saw it when we first arrived, it still does a number on me." The blonde shook his head in amazement. "So this is Grotto. I'll be damned."

"Let's find Athrun," Nicol insisted. "We need to know what's been going on. I've got a bad feeling about something."

After pressing through the throngs of soldiers departing from the armored ship, they finally spotted the azure-eyed pilot descending the ramp.

"Hey, Athrun!" Nicol called jovially, stopping short when he caught sight of the other pilot's face. His eyes were dull, his jaw set. Nicol blinked. He was flanked by two fearsome looking creatures, one with long, snaking hair, and the other a large, hungry looking beast. Athrun kept his eyes forward, stepping past Dearka and Nicol without a word.

Nicol blinked in confusion. "Athrun?"

The blue-haired Coordinator halted, ignoring the irritated looks on the faces of his captors. He turned back to Nicol slowly.

"Nicol," he said. "They've taken her. They've taken Lacus."

The younger boy gasped. "Lacus Clyne? Impossible! Athrun, what's been going on?"

"Shut up, kid," the creature with the sinuous green hair spat at him. "You'll find everything out soon enough. Right now, we're taking all of you with us to Central. Get your machines."

Dearka glared at them. "The Buster and the Blitz? Who are you, anyway? We only take orders from Commander Le Creuset."

"Dearka," Atrhun cut in coolly before Envy could think of striking the blonde for his impudence, "It's all right. I've already spoken with the Commander. We're all going to Central to meet with the Tiger, as was originally planned."

Nicol was watching the older Coordinator carefully. The steadfast pilot of the Aegis appeared submissive, but his eyes burned with a fire that the younger boy had never seen before. There was something up his sleeve, and it was up to he and Dearka to play along to give their leader the chance to act.

"Okay," he said, while Dearka gaped at him, "We'll do it. I'll get Yzak."


	16. Prepare for Launch

Mu La Flaga clapped Winry Rockbell hard on the back, as the blonde girl tried desperately to catch her breath.

"Slow down," he ordered worriedly, "Take a breath before you try to speak after running all that way!" The crew were all inside the Archangel, making a few last-minute repairs. The young mechanic had arrived moments ago, panting and covered in sweat, and had been led immediately to the bridge.

Winry coughed once and finally straightened. "S-sorry. I had to tell you."

Murrue stood off to one side, arms folded casually. She watched the young girl with a kind smile, nodding to give her permission to speak.

"The three boys that came with me today. I overheard them talking alone while Pinako and I were cleaning up after dinner. They're—"

La Flaga cut her made scramble of words short. "They're with ZAFT. We know. The three of them are soldiers."

Murrue Ramius nodded. "The Fullmetal told us before he left." She blushed just slightly, recalling the way Ed had landed unceremoniously atop her in his attempt to keep them unseen. "We suspect they are the pilots of the other three mobile suits, the Duel, Buster, and Blitz."

Winry looked agitated. "You know? But listen! There was more. Ed and Al said they were going to East City, then heading straight for Central! According to those three soldiers, ZAFT is already there!" She looked to the captain of the Archangel pleadingly. "Please, you have to help them! You know the enemy better than anyone."

Murrue stood, deep in thought, while Mu La Flaga paced restlessly. "What else did they say?" he asked, his hand resting on his chin, "Can you remember?"

Winry thought back to the conversation she'd heard. There had been a lot of angry whispering, mostly coming from the boy with the silver hair. The other two hadn't said much, but it was clear that something had gone wrong. Winry couldn't help but feel slightly lucky at the discovery. If they were held up even a bit, it would give her more time to formulate a plan to help Ed and Al.

"They said the Tiger was in Central," she chewed her lower lip in reflection, "And they were talking about orders from their commander. That's all I can remember."

"The Desert Tiger?" Murrue gasped, while Mu interrupted her half-way through with a harsh, "What was their commander's _name_?"

Winry looked overwhelmed. "I-I don't know any more than that. But please, we can't just sit here!"

"Thank you, Miss Rockbell," Murrue realized that the mechanic had already gone through enough. "You've risked too much as it is, housing those pilots as long as you did."

"I'll say," Mu added, taking the cue from the captain, though it was clear something still bothered him. "You did good, and we're all very grateful. Why don't you go relax with the rest of the kids in the mess hall for a bit?"

With a timid bow, Winry left, and Mu slapped a palm to his forehead in frustration. "I can't believe this," he muttered when the door had slid closed.

Murrue glanced over at him before unfolding her arms and taking a seat wearily at the controls. "You're worried that it's Le Creuset," she stated knowingly.

"Who else!" La Flaga almost shouted, then checked his volume with an apology. "Sorry. I just hate sitting around doing nothing while that bastard is always one step ahead of us. I know it's him. I can sense it."

The captain of the Archangel studied him as he knitted his brow in concentration. "What do you propose we do?" she asked. "The girl's right, we can't just ignore this. Kira is with those two young Alchemists, and any trouble they run into may affect him as well. Not to mention the fact that if ZAFT is there, it involves us anyway. And without the Strike, Kira will be…" she trailed off in an attempt to avoid thinking of the consequences.

"The kid will be fine," La Flaga assured her, his tone softening, "So don't you worry. Our first priority is to do something about the immediate threat that ZAFT is posing over in Central. It's our fault they're here, after all. They followed us after our crash landing."

"But even so," Murrue pondered aloud, "How is it that Andrew Waltfeld could be here as well? If Le Creuset and his team followed us to Resembool after we landed, when did he have time to arrange a meeting with the Tiger? They couldn't have made new tactical plans so quickly over the video screens." La Flaga seemed to consider her theory.

"I suppose not, but we're talking about the Tiger here. I've never met the guy, but still, the rumors…" He ran a hand through his wavy hair listlessly. "It's all up to you, Captain."

"We_ had_ originally told Kira that we'd be following him to Central after repairs," the brunette recalled. "Our goal was to get in touch with the Fuhrer. But with ZAFT already there, they may do severe damage to the State's army, and we'd be blamed for it. I hardly think the State would want anything to do with us after that."

"So what do you propose?" La Flaga waited with bated breath.

"Alert the crew members. We're going to Central."

Meanwhile, in the mess hall, Winry laughed and joked with Tolle and Miriallia. Though they'd just been acquainted, she felt at home, their warm personalities enveloping her and easing her worry.

"So you and Tolle are dating, I get it," the blonde mechanic teased, watching Tolle go red as Miriallia playfully rubbed him on the head and mussed his hair.

"Yup," the blue-eyed girl laughed happily, "We've known each other for ages. By the way, as long as we're on the subject of boys, can I ask you something?"

The door slid open, and Sai and Kuzzey walked in to pick up trays. Winry waved cheerily to them before acknowledging the other girl's question.

"Sure. What is it?"

"It's about that boy with the long braid. He fixed our ship. Edward, right?" When Winry nodded, she continued. "What happened to his arm? I-I'm just curious," she added hastily as Winry's face fell.

"No, it's okay," the blonde girl smiled, and Sai and Kuzzey took their seats across from her, their curiosity aroused as well. "When we were little, there was an accident. He…he lost his arm, and his left leg. They're made of Automail now. I put them on for him."

Miriallia smiled. "I bet you really care about him."

"H-he and Al are like my brothers," Winry exclaimed, a hint of a blush rising to her cheeks. She was saved from further humiliation as the door to the mess hall slid open again.

Natarle Badgiruel poked her head in, eyes narrowed. "Have any of you seen Flay Allster?"

Sai looked alarmed. "Flay? No, I haven't seen her, come to think of it. What's wrong?" He gulped nervously as the dark-haired woman glared at him, arms akimbo.

"It's been quiet around here lately without her around to complain. It's not a good sign."

"Maybe she's in her room," Tolle suggested helpfully, while Mir batted him on the back of the head.

"I'm sure she knew enough to check there first, doofus," she told him.

Then Natarle grunted in protest as she was bodily pushed aside by Mu La Flaga. "You're blocking the door," he said as he winked at the group of kids. "Everyone on the bridge. The Captain has come to a decision."

Natarle frowned. "What decision?"

"Why don't you come with us to the bridge to find out?"

When all of them had crowded into the cramped area, Murrue Ramius cleared her throat and began to speak. "As you all know, Kira has accompanied the Fullmetal Alchemist and his brother to Central, and the ZAFT army is there too." There were a few gasps from those who had not yet heard, but they were quickly silenced by the captain's glare. "We're leaving immediately to head into battle."

"But Captain," Natarle protested, her eyes wide, "We haven't finished with the repairs yet! On such short notice…"

"We don't have any time to lose." Ensign Badgiruel glowered at her, but Murrue went on. "We can't afford to leave Kira unprotected without the Strike, and we certainly can't allow ZAFT to gain control of the State."

Winry looked nervous; she fidgeted in the back of the group. La Flaga caught sight of her and added his own piece.

"Miss Rockbell, you'll be coming with us. If things get ugly, those two boys will be glad to see a familiar face." He grinned in relief as she hesitantly nodded her consent.

The captain scanned her loyal crew with satisfaction. "Very well. Archangel, prepare for launch!"


	17. Hatred and Determination

Kira stood at strict attention, Flay clinging to his arm, Ed and Al stiff at his other side. He risked a glance at the dark-haired man in front of them, and then his eyes wandered to the severe-looking blonde woman standing watch in the corner. He didn't dare blink. These were skilled military officials, officers of the State. He didn't know what to expect, and he wasn't familiar with their protocol, but he tried his best to appear confident.

The Flame Alchemist was berating the two young Alchemists at his side. "This is a military headquarters, Edward, not a safe-house for strays," his dark eyes flicked across Kira's face. "And Alphonse, you should know better. I'd have thought that our objection to you bringing in lost kittens would have sunken in by now."

Kira could no longer keep silent. "If you'll excuse us, sir," Roy glared at him as he spoke, "I _asked_ to accompany the Fullmetal and his brother."

The elder man paused before raising an eyebrow and taking a step forward. "And what purpose could you possibly have to seek the help of the State?"

Kira chewed his lip in anxiety, wondering whether or not he should disclose his true intentions just yet. He heard Ed sigh and caught a glimpse of the blonde boy rolling his eyes in hopelessness, and the Coordinator made up his mind.

"We—"

"Kira and I are from the Earth Alliance Forces," Flay suddenly cut in, her voice commanding and harsh. "Our ship the Archangel crashed when it was shot down by those filthy Coordinators."

Edward slapped a palm to his head and muttered something, while Al began to fidget nervously. Kira searched in vain for a way to stem her careless flow of words, but to no avail.

"Coordinators?" Mustang inquired, and Riza shifted uneasily in the back of the room.

"Yes. Kira is a Coordinator as well, but he pilots the Strike, the Gundam that he uses to fight against ZAFT."

"Flay…" Al ventured, but she silenced him with a vicious glare.

"What?" the redhead spat, "I'm just telling the truth! Can't you see we would have had to tell them anyway? I'd rather they know now than wait for them to lock us up somewhere and interrogate us whenever they get around to it."

Edward was seething. He opened his mouth to reply, but Kira laid a restraining hand on his shoulder. "It's all right. She's just doing what she thinks is best."

"If the world revolved around that spoiled little princess," Ed huffed, "Then I'd hate to see how the world would turn out."

Flay quivered with rage, but at that instant, Roy stepped forward and ushered them back toward the door. "Enough, all of you. Fullmetal, I'll want a word with you later. For now, you and your brother can show this young lady to her room."

"What?" Ed gushed, gnashing his teeth.

Roy ignored him. "Lieutenant Hawkeye, you're dismissed as well." He waited patiently as she threw him a bewildered look and exited with the boys.

"Kira Yamato," Mustang called as he was about to step through the door. "I'd like a word with you."

Kira hesitated, his back to the Flame Alchemist. Slowly, he revolved around to face him, closing the door with a dry click while the others outside stood thunderstruck.

"The sheer abilities of you Coordinators are amazing," Roy chuckled as the door closed. "Piloting one of those machines for the Earth Forces. Just amazing."

The inside of Kira's mouth went sour. He knew what was coming. It happened far too frequently. They all gave him that same look, that stare brimming with curiosity and cruelty, disgust and fascination all rolled into one. That gaze that told him they were wondering the same thing that everyone else always wondered. Kira braced himself, biting his lower lip, waiting for the harsh remark that would draw forth an explanation, the demand to know why a Coordinator would turn traitor and point a gun at his own kind.

Roy leaned back in his chair and sighed. "I suppose it wasn't by your own choice that you were put into this position now, was it?"

Kira's dark eyes flickered in surprise, and his head snapped up as he stood dumbstruck. Too stunned to answer, he remained quietly as he was while the Flame Alchemist let out a light chuckle.

"As I thought," he mused aloud. "Well then, I won't ask you how it happened. But you should learn to control your face. It's a dead giveaway." He was grinning now, a sly, superior grin, though it was not at all hostile.

"Then would you mind telling me what you wanted so I can leave?" Kira asked, frowning. Whatever game the dark-haired man was playing, he didn't like it one bit. "I'd like to go."

"Leave?" Mustang echoed, obviously amused by Kira's simple request. "_You're_ the one that came to see _me,_ remember?"

Kira faltered, realizing that he was caught. How foolish he must have sounded. He had no choice now — he had to get to the point. Without further ado, he took a breath and fixed the elder man with a level stare.

"The Earth Forces spaceship the Archangel was recently shot down and followed to Earth by ZAFT, where we then lost sight of our enemy. We have reason to believe they're still here, somewhere in the State's jurisdiction."

It was Roy Mustang's turn to look astonished. It seemed the timid boy from mere moments ago had transformed completely; he now was looking not at a boy, but a soldier. The Alchemist was immediately on his guard. His eyes narrowed.

"And what reasoning do you have to assume that anyone in East City would know the whereabouts of a ZAFT battle ship?"

Kira didn't even blink. "I don't believe I said anything about ZAFT being here with a battle ship, sir. I just said I thought ZAFT was here." His voice came out in a low, cunning monotone. "Now, you see, I have reason to believe that the State knows more than it's letting on."

Roy cursed inwardly. Clearly, he had underestimated this boy.

"The State is not in league with ZAFT," the elder Alchemist clarified, wracking his brain for an explanation that would not draw more suspicion. "Though I can't deny our intelligence has been working overtime lately just to gain the information we already have."

The eyes of the young Coordinator flashed. "Is that so?"

"There's no use in blowing a gasket," Roy responded coolly, ignoring the enraged appearance of the youth before him. "After all, what did you expect? The State is a military organization. Did you honestly think we'd neglect to investigate when both ZAFT and an Earth Forces vessel invaded our territory? Don't be naïve. You can't expect that we'd just stay here like sitting ducks and not defend ourselves."

Kira staggered as he hurried to reply. "Look, we just want to know where ZAFT is! If you people would cooperate, then we could finish the battle and get out of here to leave you alone!"

Roy appeared not to hear him. "And those abominations, those machines you call Gundams. Do you have any idea the amount of destruction those can cause? They can't beat Alchemy, of course, but the State would never be so careless as to…"

"Listen to me!" Kira roared. "I'm telling you we don't want anything to do with you! We're only here by accident!"

Mustang lifted his chin from his hand where it had been resting, his eyes filled with a deep loathing. "You want to know where ZAFT is? They're already in Central, Mr. Yamato. Swarms of them. What do you plan to do?"

It was as if he'd been struck by a thunderbolt. Kira swayed on his feet, trying to grasp the sudden information. More people would die. More innocent lives would be lost because of the war he was caught fighting in. What would it take to stop it?

"The State is going to take action," Mustang continued. "I've no doubt about that. We won't allow such beasts to conquer us. Every last Coordinator is nothing but another creation of the Philosopher's Stone in the end. You're no different than the Homunculi, if you think about it. Created humans bent on destruction."

Suddenly Mustang reared up out of his seat, snapping his fingers with a swiftness that Kira's eye could barely follow. Next thing he knew, a leaping trail of flames leapt from his fingertips and rocketed past him, missing him by inches. When the initial shock had passed, he spun around and glimpsed the sight behind him.

The door to the office had been scorched to a crisp, and a pile of slightly charred people were strewn on their hands and knees just outside.

The blonde female officer snapped to attention, springing to her feet and trying to hide the embarrassed flush that crept onto her cheeks. "Lieutenant Colonel, Sir, please excuse us."

"Mr. Elric, I thought I told you to show that girl to her room," Mustang muttered, one brow twitching dangerously.

Ed's eyes were as wide as saucers. "You almost killed us! You crazy fire-happy maniac!" He sputtered and brushed himself off irately, while Alphonse picked himself up with a clang.

"We brought Flay to her room," Al said. "And then we came back."

"Hawkeye, an explanation?" The Flame Alchemist sighed when she failed to respond. "I suppose that will teach you to listen at the door."

"Y-yes, Sir."

Edward seemed to remember something, and he entered the office, golden eyes locked on his superior. "So, Lieutenant, about the Philosopher's Stone, and the Coordinators. I see you've been withholding information from us."

"Don't stick you're nose where it doesn't belong, Edward," Roy countered. "This one's too hot for you to handle."

Al shifted nervously as his elder brother simmered. "Ed, I'm sure he'll tell us when he's ready. Let's go."

"Yes, go," Mustang seconded the suggestion. "And come back when you learn how to follow orders." He noticed Kira stalked off in bewilderment, and hailed him one last time. "I'm sure we'll meet again, Kira Yamato. I'll look forward to it."

Ed passed the distraught Kira on his way out, and he growled a threat for his ears alone. "You'd better have a good reason for this, Yamato. Anything concerning the Stone is our business. We'll talk later."

_A/N: Sorry for the wait! I really am! But now you have another chapter. I don't know if it came out like I wanted. I didn't mean to make Roy seem like such a terribly mean person; I was just trying to show his feelings and beliefs clearly. I think he's justified for hating Coordinators, don't you think so? Maybe I was too unclear on why. He hates them because they were made with the stone that took so many human lives, and because they took over Central. And also, there's the factor of fear. Most people tend to dislike unknown things that scare them, right? We'll say most of the Alchemists are just Coordinator-uneducated and leave it at that. :P I suppose they feel about Kira's kind the way they do about the Ishbalans, does that make more sense?_


	18. A Plan Hatched

Yzak fixed his piercing gaze on each of his teammates in turn, his mouth a thin line. "What exactly are you trying to tell me?" he growled, impatient. "Spit it out and stop blubbering about like fools!"

"Easy, Yzak," Nicol warned, glancing at the door to the locker room from the corner of his eye. "We can't be overheard."

"We know you aren't exactly happy to see Athrun right now," Dearka ventured, and Athrun averted his gaze strategically, "But we need to trust him and do as he says. If he's right, those two people out there are planning something dangerous."

"Define 'dangerous,'" Yzak demanded, crossing his arms in irritation.

"Now you're just being difficult." Nicol rolled his eyes.

Athrun watched from the corner of the room as Dearka tried valiantly to reason with the silver-haired youth. Yzak listened as the blonde mentioned the capture of Lacus Clyne, following up by relating the story of the Philosopher's Stone in a hushed whisper. He did not look convinced.

"Who's to say the Commander isn't right?" the pale boy shot suddenly. "What if all your suspicions are wrong? You'd all be fools to go against your orders."

"I have to say," Nicol began, checking behind him before continuing, "I think I agree with Athrun. You haven't seen those two out there, Yzak. I don't trust them, whoever they are." The youngest boy shivered and Dearka nodded his head to confirm the statement.

"You'll just have to trust me, Yzak," Athrun murmured, finally daring to speak. He had not wanted to instigate the silver-haired boy in any way, but he felt it was time to step in before they aroused any further suspicion.

"Great," Yzak spat, "Trust Zala. That always works." The sardonic response echoed off the rows of lockers.

"Well, I'm gad we agree on something," the azure-eyed youth said smoothly, stepping forward to head for the door. "Let's go back out and get our machines, shall we?"

Gluttony and Envy were waiting when the wary foursome emerged.

"You must be the last one," Envy observed, eyeing Yzak as he followed the other three back outside. "Then let's go." He set off without another word in the general direction of the docking bay, leaving Gluttony behind to urge them on should any of them conveniently try to fall behind.

"We need to get to Central fast," Envy announced as they neared the place where the four mobile suits were resting. "No trouble, either."

"We aren't kids," Dearka grumbled, careful not to protest too loudly. He jammed his helmet on his head in annoyance, and the rest followed suit.

"Get in," the pale homunculus ordered, pushing Athrun over to the Aegis with more force than was necessary. "I'm riding with you. Although I can't say I'm enthusiastic about getting inside one of those things."

Yzak smirked. "I'm sorry you creatures can't handle long distance flights." His eyes flew open wide in surprise as Envy backhanded him. The gesture was so casual it was as if the homunculus hadn't even lifted a finger.

"Watch your mouth, kid," came the swift reply.

Athrun ignored the situation behind him and took hold of his ascent line, hoisting his slender body into the cockpit with ease. He had to force himself not to take off then and there to fly for help, though he didn't know where assistance would come from should he decide to do just that. He gripped the controls anxiously, then obediently sent down the line to allow the snake-haired creature to board alongside him. Once the other three had done the same, he switched on his radio and waited for the others to confirm their status.

"Christ, move _over_," he heard Yzak snarl the moment the connection crackled to life. Gluttony made a noise in the background, and Yzak growled something unintelligible.

"Are you three ready?" Athrun asked steadily, reaching up to make a few last adjustments with knobs and buttons.

"Affirmative," came Dearka's deep voice, and Nicol's response reached him soon afterward.

"How about you, Yzak?"

"I'm going to kill you, Zala," the silver-haired youth vowed.

"Okay then. We're all set." Despite their precarious situation, Athrun had to try hard to bite back a chuckle. "Prepare for launch of the mobile suits." He sent a computerized command to the launch deck and waited for the ceiling doors to shift aside.

"I want us there before nightfall," Envy stated. "Those are your commander's orders. Try anything funny," Athrun froze as he felt the thin edge of a blade against his throat, "And you four have had it."

The other three ZAFT soldiers remained silent, no doubt realizing the threat that the sinuous homunculus had made perfectly clear.

_A/N: I'm back! It sickens me when I think of how long it's been since I've updated. I'd lost all sense of inspiration, but recently rediscovered it. You can expect a few updates within this coming month, and I promise I'll reach the conclusion soon. Thanks for sticking with me so far!_

_Oh, and keep a lookout for Cagalli in future chapters. I finally figured out a way to fit her into the plot. XD_


	19. Captive Takes Flight

Lacus Clyne blinked her cool blue eyes as she was led into a decorative library. With a slightly baffled stare, she gazed at the silent, demure woman who led her to a cushioned armchair and bid her sit down. She was tall, with a kind face, although it did seem to be hiding something. Her crisp, cream-hued suit cut softly across the curves of her body flatteringly; she couldn't have been terribly old.

"If you'll please wait here, Miss Clyne," she insisted politely, bowing once before she headed for the ornately carved door.

"Wait a minute, please!" the pink princess called cheerfully, summoning the woman over again. "Won't you please tell me what I'm doing here, or how long I'm to be held captive?"

A small smile curved the soft lips of the Fuhrer's secretary, and the brunette shook her head. "I can't divulge that information to you, Miss Clyne."

"Very well," Lacus sighed, fiddling with the hem of her purple skirt with dissatisfaction. She watched as the woman left quietly, locking the door upon her exit.

"Oh, this is no fun at all!" Lacus cried, taking stock of the shelves upon shelves of books that surrounded her. The room was completely empty, save for the chair she was in, a small side table, and of course, the hundreds of leather bound books that lined every wall on their lofty shelves. A window with an intricate cross-hatching of panes winked at her as the sinking sun outside glinted off the clear glass.

"I don't suppose I can escape through that," she observed aloud, noting with irritation the height of the building she was trapped inside. "I guess I might as well catch up on my reading." She scanned the rows of novels, sifting through the tiny print of the gilded titles. At once she stopped and collapsed into the armchair.

"Oh, but this is inconvenient," she grumbled. "I do hope Athrun hasn't come to any harm."

"I didn't know pop stars were in the habit of talking to themselves," rumbled a deep voice from the doorway.

Lacus whirled. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry," she apologized, "I didn't hear anyone come in."

"Not to worry, my dear."

The man who had entered so stealthily threw her a warm smile that radiated with hope and kindness. Though a rough black patch concealed one of his eyes, the corner of his good eye crinkled as his smile grew. "I assume that you're Miss Lacus."

"You've assumed correctly," Lacus nodded, somewhat dazed. "And who might you be?"

"I would be the Fuhrer King Bradley," he exclaimed casually, with a nonchalant wave of his hand when Lacus gasped.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Bradley, I had no idea!"

"Not to worry." He folded his hands neatly behind his back and strode to the window. "I'd like to inform you of why you were brought here."

"I had been wondering," the kindly girl confessed, grateful to finally receive some information.

"The truth is, Miss Clyne, the commander of your Coordinator army has told me what an exquisite voice you have."

"Oh, is that so?" Her face lit up, and she brushed a strand of melon-hued hair from her brow before continuing. "Then you're acquainted with Commander Le Creuset?" She tilted her head questioningly.

"In a manner of speaking, yes," the Fuhrer chuckled good-naturedly. "In fact, we've become quite close within these past few years. Although war tears many people apart, it is also a good time to forge stronger relationships."

Lacus ventured another question. "Would you mind terribly telling me what he said to you concerning me?"

"I simply asked him if I might," he paused and shifted his weight, "Borrow you, shall we say, for the time being."

The pink-haired princess smiled sweetly. "And why is that?"

"I'm afraid I can't answer that for you right now, Miss Clyne," he responded curtly, and Lacus drew back in mild surprise before regaining her composure.

"I ought to have expected as much," she exclaimed, looking down at her feet in dejection.

This time the Fuhrer let out a hearty laugh. "You're proving very amusing, just as Commander Le Creuset said, I'm afraid." He went on when Lacus only raised her head in confusion. "But I promise you, you'll come to no harm. The reason we cannot tell you why we need you is because the State is in a very difficult position right now. Protocol prevents me from saying anything further. It wouldn't be a good thing if the Fuhrer himself were to spill his own military secrets. I did promise to inform you, however, so I will say that we'll be using your voice to bring some very important people to Central."

"I understand," Lacus said, returning to her seat immediately. "I'll stay here until you're ready to inform me further."

"I thank you for being so cooperative," the Fuhrer told her, taking his leave with a friendly grin. "Feel free to look at whatever books you want during your stay." With that he closed and locked the door, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

"Impossible man," she burst out the moment she was sure he was out of hearing range. "I wonder if he expected me to believe every word of that? Oh well. I shall have to busy myself in the meantime." She lifted herself halfway from her seat with the intention of combing the bookshelves once more, but instead flopped back into the chair in frustration.

"I think I'll sing a song, then," she decided, after a full three minutes of tapping her feet and worrying herself over the wellbeing of her fiancé.

The sweet melody wound itself through the atmosphere like a long wisp of sheer ribbon, drifting along a calm sea, then melting into a lower, smoother sound. The notes rose and fell, and she sang until she tired of the pastime.

"So it's true. You do have a lovely voice." The voice rang out from the opposite side of the room.

Startled out of her reverie, Lacus Clyne put a hand to her cheek. "Oh my. If this keeps happening, one day I'll be too scared to respond."

"I didn't mean to frighten you." The man who had entered adjusted his glasses meticulously, stepping forward to extend his hand. "I'm Maes Hughes. Pleased to meet you."

"Hello there," she greeted him, taking his hand and trying not to flinch as he gripped it tightly with excitement. "My name is Lacus Clyne."

"I see. Well, now that introductions are through," he exclaimed with enthusiasm, "Take a look at this adorable picture of my little daughter Elisia!" He produced a snapshot from his breast pocket, waggling it in her face with pride.

"Please hold it still, Mr. Hughes, otherwise I can't see it."

Hughes halted mid-waggle, dropping his jaw in sheer astonishment. "You don't mean to tell me you're actually _looking_ at it? I'll be damned."

Lacus blinked. "Well, of course."

The elder man took a theatrical step backward, disbelief plastered all over his face. "You're really as intriguing as they say you are, Miss Clyne." His countenance became serious once more as he tucked the photo back into his pocket and lowered his voice. "You're from the PLANTs, am I right?"

The young girl blinked. "Yes. That's right."

"I thought as much." Hughes quickly paced the perimeter of the room, eyes narrowed as he checked for any sign of eavesdroppers. "That means you're the one I heard them talking about. The Fuhrer and his secretary Juliet Douglas, I mean."

"I take it that implies that you aren't supposed to be here, Mr. Hughes," Lacus inquired with a worried frown.

He stared at her as if the answer were totally obvious. "Well, of course not. What kind of man do you think I am?" he scoffed jovially. "I'll tell you! I'm the Lieutenant Colonel around here, and my plan is to get you out before the higher-ups can do anything rash."

"Then they did intend to harm me," Lacus whispered softly.

"You knew?" Maes asked with a doubtful glance.

"Yes." Lacus Clyne furrowed her brow. "It was fairly obvious, wasn't it? But you're right. Something will have to be done."

Maes Hughes was at the door, his ear pressed against it as he listened for footsteps outside. "If you suspected something, then why didn't you make a move, if you don't mind my asking? To tell you the truth, it would have made my job a lot easier." He reached inside the folds of his uniform and drew out two freshly-sharpened throwing knives.

"I couldn't very well fight my way out now, could I?" she asked him, following him into the hall as he motioned to her. "Sometimes it's better to form a plan than to use brute force. And besides, I don't know where I am at all. I'm afraid I would have been hopelessly lost."

Hughes gave her a reassuring smile. "Never fear, Miss Clyne. You're in good hands now."


	20. Speculation

"We're getting out of here before that stupid big-shot can tell us otherwise!" came Edward's low growl as he zipped about the room, grabbing various articles of clothing and books and shoving them into his bag haphazardly.

"But brother," Al protested, "We just _unpacked_ everything, and the Colonel told us not to leave until he gave us further orders!"

"Screw what that psychotic fire user said, Al! The ZAFT military is in Central, and they've probably got the Stone." The blonde alchemist tore at his hair in annoyance. "Arrgh! That stupid Yamato! How can he claim to not know about the Philosopher's Stone? He's a Coordinator, right?" Not bothering to wait for an answer, he resumed his task of hurling things into his suitcase.

"Just because he's a Coordinator doesn't mean he knows about it," Al argued, ducking as a boot flew past him. "And he said he never lived on the PLANTs!"

Edward paused, bringing a hand to his chin in thought. "What I can't believe is that the PLANTs actually do exist," he mused, his brow furrowing as he pondered the possibilities. "If it hadn't been for Dr. Marcoh's notes confirming it, I never would have believed a thing."

Al shifted. "I wonder why Colonel Mustang decided to let us read them," he exclaimed.

"I don't know," Ed brushed the question aside. "But now we can confirm what we need to. The PLANTs were once used to create Philosopher's Stones, then when one of them was destroyed, production stopped. According to Marcoh, there was still a stone somewhere in Africa."

"And since ZAFT's base is in Africa," Alphonse finished, "You think they've taken the Stone and brought it with them to Central?"

Edward nodded. "Right. And even before all this, we alchemists created the Coordinator race using the Stone." A bitter smile crossed his face. "What a mess the Stone keeps causing, huh?" Alphonse didn't answer him.

Ed shut his suitcase with a snap. "All set." He glanced at his brother, who stood like a statue on the other side of the room. "Look, Al," he said carefully, "ZAFT has the Stone. We've been searching for it. We have to take it from those Coordinators before they use it to wreak havoc on Central."

"But why?" Al mumbled, clearly distressed. "Why do they have it if they can't use it? What do they want with it? And what would bring them to Central?"

"I already said I don't know."

The armored boy ploughed on with barely a pause. "Kira is a Coordinator too. He doesn't seem to have any evil intentions. He said he just wants to get ZAFT out of Central. It is his war, after all. We just got caught up in it."

Ed's brow darkened at the mention of the amethyst-eyed Coordinator. "We still don't know if we can trust Kira, or the Earth Alliance. The only thing that matters to us now is the Stone. It's time to take things into our own hands." He made a sudden move for the door, but Al snapped back into reality and stepped forward to bar his path.

"We can't leave!" he protested wildly. "We don't have permission! We should let the Eastern HQ handle it, at least until the Archangel gets here to meet Kira."

"Fat chance," Edward spat. "Move aside."

Al had been about to respond when he froze and emitted a peep of distress. At once a voice spoke, sounding as if it echoed from within his armor.

"And where to in such a hurry, Fullmetal?" It was unmistakably the voice of Roy Mustang. A moment later, the Flame Alchemist emerged from his hiding place behind Alphonse, a sly smirk on his handsome face. "You weren't by any chance planning to leave us, were you?"

"Ah! Colonel," Alphonse sputtered, dancing around the room in a nervous ballet, "We were just…"

"About to leave, yes," Edward finished calmly, stepping around the taller man and slipping out the door.

Mustang grabbed the collar of his crimson coat and held him firmly in place. "Not so fast, bean sprout."

A vein pulsated dangerously on one corner of the blonde alchemist's forehead, and he spun around gnashing his teeth. "Let go of me, you arrogant psycho!"

"Now, now," Roy twittered. "Before you go, I have something you might want to hear."

Edward ceased his struggling, his ears perking up as the information reached him. Al halted with a clang.

"I've just spoken with Hughes," Mustang alerted them once he was sure he had their full attention. "Apparently it's a real mess in Central right now."

"So what else is new?" Edward grumbled, but fell silent when Mustang threw him a dangerous glare.

"Word has gotten around that the Fuhrer has taken a girl from the PLANTs into custody," he explained, watching as the face of the blonde boy transformed into one of confusion. "She isn't part of ZAFT. No one knows what she's doing there, but Maes has a suspicion that the State may be planning to use her somehow."

"What would they want with someone like that?" Al wondered aloud.

"We don't know," Roy responded, "But the Lieutenant Colonel is doing all he can to bring us information. He wouldn't tell me much." Mustang rubbed his temples wearily. "My guess is the State has decided to take action against the intruding ZAFT military, and will somehow use the girl to gain a victory. Hughes thinks the Fuhrer has other intentions entirely."

"I think I'm inclined to agree with Hughes," Ed decided after some thought. "I don't see why the Fuhrer would want to involve himself directly with a Coordinator. It's like dipping yourself into hot wax. They're creations made from the Philosopher's Stone, different from us. Her capture will instigate the ZAFT army, and an issue as sensitive as that could very well start another Ishbal. I don't think Fuhrer Bradley knows what he's gotten himself into."

"Careful now, Fullmetal," Roy ventured, "A comment like that could be considered treason."

Edward frowned, refusing to take the bait. Instead he tugged at his hair in irritation. "This is nothing but one big mess of chaos and disorder. No one knows anything, and it's all just speculation. I'm not sitting around anymore." He motioned to his brother. "Let's go, Al."

"What do you intend to do once you reach Central?" Mustang asked, one eyebrow raised. "You can't very well barge into Headquarters and demand answers. You may even find yourself walking into a battlefield."

"We'll handle that when we get there, won't we?" Edward dismissed the Flame Alchemist with a wave of his hand.

Roy shrugged. "Suit yourself."

"Brother, what about Kira?" Alphonse questioned on the way out the door.

Ed snorted. "Leave him to figure things out with the Earth Forces. I'm sure he and that redhead will find something to do in the meantime."


	21. A Reckoning Factor

The sleek lines of the four ZAFT mobile suits came slowly into focus through the blurred lenses of the binoculars, and the girl at their other end let out a low growl of distaste.

"They're leaving Grotto," she announced, passing the device to the burly man beside her so that he might look for himself. "I'm sure they must be going to Central."

"So it would seem," confirmed the man in a deep voice as he marked their speed and direction.

"What bothers me," the girl burst out, tugging at the zipper on her bulky vest in agitation, "Is that we still don't know where the Desert Tiger took off to." She scanned the horizon, one hand shielding her bright hazel eyes from the sinking sun.

The red orb hovered just above the line of mountains they were facing. The two mysterious figures had monitored every move as the four mobile suits exploded from the hidden ZAFT base and took off in the direction of Central. Now there wasn't much time until nightfall, and no news had come in about the location of Andrew Waltfeld and his ground forces.

"We might have known their whereabouts," rumbled the soft voice of the large man at her side, "If you hadn't fallen asleep at your post, Princess."

Cagalli Yula Attha, heiress of the Orb Union, blushed a brilliant pink. "I-I didn't do any such thing! I was just resting my eyes, Kisaka." Her eyebrows met in a knot. "And don't call me a princess."

"We'll need to figure out the Tiger's location if we're to make a move," Kisaka announced, still watching as the Aegis, Buster, Duel, and Blitz sped into the distance. Now they were mere dots against the sky.

"Arrgh!" Cagalli tore at her blonde hair and gritted her teeth. "The nerve of them! Thinking we'd be defeated after such a short battle!"

Kisaka fixed her with a gentle smile. "The Desert Dawn did take quite a lot of damage, you know. Don't be so quick to discount the lives of those soldiers as nothing."

Her face fell. "You're right. I suppose I'm just angry with them for underestimating us," she revealed, picking absently at a spot of dirt that had somehow fused itself onto her cargo pants. "But we have the upper hand now. I'm sure they never expected us to follow them this far from the desert. Where are the rest of our troops?"

"Some are tending their wounds, and the remainder of them are resting," Kisaka told her, handing her back the binoculars. "They should be ready to move out at nightfall."

"Good," she said, "And have them do a weapons check before we leave."

"Of course." The older man eyed her with concern, noting the distant look on her face. "Is there something wrong, Princess?"

She shrugged indecisively. "I can't put my finger on it. However, I find it odd that the Tiger would leave Grotto with all his men, and yet the base would remain so active in his absence."

"It's almost as if the soldiers left at Grotto are preparing for something more," Kisaka observed on cue, voicing the thoughts of the Orb princess aloud.

"They did send out the mobile suits," she exclaimed, "And those aren't part of the Tiger's forces. They're used in space. I want to know why they're here as well."

Kisaka rubbed his chin. "And why that big green spaceship arrived at the same time Waltfeld did."

Cagalli nodded, remembering how she'd seen the massive ZAFT ship sink out of sight and into the depths of the hidden Grotto base. "Our first priority should be to locate the Tiger in the Lesseps. It shouldn't be hard to track by sight alone, since it's camouflaged for the desert sands. A beige ship won't be concealed easily among all these trees."

"I just can't get over how they had a base hidden in Resembool all this time," mused Kisaka after she had finished, preparing to radio the camp with Cagalli's new instructions.

"Well, at least now we have an advantage," the feisty girl decided, jumping to her feet and placing her hands on her hips triumphantly. "Let's get to it."

"Cagalli!"

The blonde turned as she was hailed from behind. She spun around to see her close friend Ahmed panting as he sprinted up the hill toward her.

"What is it, Ahmed?" she asked, noting with anxiety the look on his face.

"There's an unidentified ship coming this way," he breathed, resting his hands on his knees for balance the moment he reached them. "Its data isn't in our computers."

"Unidentified?" she echoed, slightly baffled. "Kisaka!"

"Right," the older man confirmed, lifting free the keypad from his supply pack. He connected it to the data from the camp, then ran a quick search on the coordinates of the impeding ship. "It's an Earth Forces ship," he announced momentarily. "It appears to be an assault ship of the Archangel class."

"We've already shut down the main computers," Ahmed added, "So we won't be easily detected."

Cagalli scratched her head, bemused. "What are the Earth Forces doing out here? Are they going to attack ZAFT?"

"We can't be too sure right now," Ahmed told her, taking her by the shoulders and guiding her under the cover of a rocky outcrop. "Here it comes, can you see it yet? Take a look."

Cagalli gazed off in the direction of his pointing finger and gasped as the ship drifted into sight. Shining a blinding white in the setting sun, it hovered above the ground, two sleek, elegant legs protruding from its front like giant prongs.

"They're heading straight for Grotto," Kisaka declared, his dark eyes glinting with skepticism. "Is it a surprise attack?"

"Wait," Cagalli ordered, holding a finger to her lips for silence. In a moment her suspicions were confirmed as the elegant ship glided straight past the concealed cave mouth. "Just like I thought. Look — they're flying right past it. The Earth Forces don't even know the ZAFT base is there." The eyes of the three guerilla fighters remained locked on the legged ship, as it disappeared in the same direction as the four mobile suits.

"Will ZAFT pursue them?" Kisaka asked, brooding half to himself and half to the two teenagers at his side.

"That depends on whether they can spare the men, doesn't it?" asked Ahmed, squinting as he kept his sight trained on the shrinking Archangel. "I mean, it seems like ZAFT is awfully busy with something else, doesn't it? They haven't even realized that we've followed them yet."

"Let's pray they don't," Cagalli cut in. "We'd lose our edge."

At once, there was a loud rumbling that shook the ground under their feet, and Cagalli's eyes narrowed. The trap door above Grotto was sliding open.

"GINNs," she remarked as six or seven of the mobile armors flooded from the opening and took off in hot pursuit of the Earth Forces ship. Then she clapped her hands sharply. "All right then. We're moving out. Ready the forces."

Ahmed's eyes went wide. "But Miss Cagalli, we still haven't determined the location of the Lesseps or Commander Waltfeld."

Her eyes glittered brightly. "I think we already know which way they must have gone. We're going to follow them and make them pay for what they did to our homes in Tassil. Come on, you two. Stop wasting time."

_A/N: SCORE! And Cagalli is now in the running. I just had to wait for the opportune moment to introduce her. I think things will get more exciting now that she's been thrown into the mix, don't you think? Yay._


	22. Diversion

"I'm telling you, I don't like it a single bit." Mu La Flaga's face contorted into a deep scowl. "It's way too quiet around here."

"I must admit, Commander," Murrue Ramius replied lightly, "I don't know where your suspicions are coming from. I think the peace and quiet is a nice reprieve."

The restless man threw his hands skyward in annoyance. "That's the problem! We're soldiers! We aren't supposed to have quiet times like these in a war."

Murrue shook her head hopelessly, but the stark Natarle Badgiruel spoke aloud her thoughts as well.

"I'm in agreement with the Lieutenant Commander, Ma'am," she stated coldly. "I believe we should at least be at half watch."

The brunette heaved a sigh and leaned back in her captain's chair. "Very well," she announced to the crewmembers on the bridge. "All hands to half watch!"

The door to the bridge slid open, and in walked Wintry Rockbell, wrench fondly in hand. "This ship is so amazing," she gushed with watery eyes, "I just can't get over the detail! The tremendous effort that went into building every piece of machinery, right down to the nuts and bolts!" She squirmed around the entryway enthusiastically.

"I hope you haven't been taking things apart," La Flaga warned, trying hard not to laugh aloud at the strange antics of the female mechanic.

"No," Winry responded, and Mu was sure he'd caught the beginnings of a pout, "I just came to tell you that it won't be long before we reach Central. I was watching the scenery pass by through the window. This ship goes much faster than a train."

"I should hope so," La Flaga replied, glancing at the map the captain had called up on the video screen. "We should be there by nightfall, at the least."

"I wonder if Edward and Alphonse have finished at East City and left for Central yet themselves?" the young mechanic pondered aloud, taking a moment to stow her wrench away again.

"I assume we'll hear from Kira eventually," Murrue announced, turning around to face Winry with a kindly smile. "Not to worry. It looked to me like your two alchemist friends are very responsible individuals."

"Hah," Winry snorted, concealing the feeling of longing that crept up inside her, "Those two, responsible? Fat chance of that."

"Which reminds me," La Flaga interrupted at the mention of the two alchemists, "That younger one… Is there a reason he always wears that heavy suit of armor?"

Winry's eyebrow twitched involuntarily as she plastered on a fake smile to hide her discomfort. "Um, well, actually…" But she need not have worried about completely her sentence. A sudden alarm bell wailed, and the grating voice of Natarle rang out a hurried warning.

"Six GINNs closing in from the eight o'clock position! They've targeted the Archangel!"

For a moment, each and every crewmember froze. Murrue's face radiated a rigid look of shock, and Mu La Flaga's countenance darkened significantly.

"Wh-Where did they come from?" Captain Ramius stammered, as La Flaga cursed loudly and rocketed toward the bridge's exit.

"Captain, the kid isn't here to go out in the Strike," he broadcasted, buckling on his helmet with the white hawk feathers in a rush. "I'm launching in the Moebius Zero!"

"Incoming missiles," Natarle called out, "Expected trajectory — thirty degrees on the port side."

Mu took off for the hangar, Winry hard on his heels. Murrue gripped the armrests of her chair until her knuckles turned white and began to bark orders.

"Level one battle stations! Roll twenty to starboard. Evade!" She grimaced as a barrage of missiles hit the Archangel's sleek hull despite her efforts. "Turn one hundred and eighty degrees. Face them head on! We mustn't let them get behind us."

It wasn't long before Natarle jumped into action herself. "Aim Valiants! Load the Wombats, lock forty seven degrees from starboard. Release the missiles on my order. Valiants, Wombats, fire!" The command was carried out, but the dark-haired Lieutenant barely paused for breath before spewing more coordinates. "Aim Gottfrieds fifteen to port. Fire!"

The plethora of orders faded to a dull roar behind her, and Winry Rockbell kept close behind the tall, sturdy form of the Hawk of Endymion as he headed for the hangar. The floor of the huge warship trembled beneath her, and for the first time in ages, Winry felt fear. She hadn't been terrified by the make of the rather futuristic ship itself, but now that she'd been caught up in one of its battles… Worse yet, she could not think of a single thing she might do to help.

The worried mechanic narrowly avoided crashing into Mu La Flaga as he halted before the Zero. "What are you doing following me?" he asked with astonishment, as if just realizing her lingering presence. "You should get to a safe place and hold on tight."

"I want to do something to help you," she cried desperately, but to no avail. The commander was already climbing into his machine. She was suddenly jostled from behind by a burly man with dark, midnight hair.

"'Scuse me, missy. Coming through!" He threw the Lieutenant Commander a quick salute before speaking again. "The Moebius is ready to launch when you are, sir," he informed his superior with a rough-looking grin as he brushed his sullied hands on his scruffy jumpsuit.

"Thanks," Mu answered him, pulling the tinted visor down over his eyes. "Wish me luck," he winked at Winry before pulling the cockpit hatch closed. With a whoosh of air he had launched and was gone.

"Mr. Murdoch," one of the hands shouted anxiously from across the open, concrete hangar, "One of the crane and pulley systems has collapsed! It must have been that last hit we took."

The older man slapped a palm to his forehead and began muttering incoherently. Quickly he ceased, noticing the hearty mechanic next to him as she withdrew her trusty wrench and pushed up one sleeve, eyes glinting mischievously.

"A fallen crane and pulley system, you say?" she cackled. "I can fix that!"


	23. Guise

"Th-they left?" A chill ran down Kira Yamato's spine as bewilderment set in. Roy Mustang sat, calm and composed, behind his desk at Eastern Headquarters.

"It would appear that way now, wouldn't it?" The Flame Alchemist folded his hands neatly, resting his elbows on the gleaming desktop and matching the young Coordinator with a level stare of his own. "They took the train, and it's almost night now. They'll be in Central by morning at least, if not sooner."

"And you let them go?" Kira's voice was hard. "Despite your previous orders?"

"What would you have done?" Mustang questioned harshly, meeting the young boy's glare with ease. "The Elric brothers are a part of the State's military. Their mission was not to lead you around like a dog on a leash. If you wanted that, you could always join up yourself." An ironic smile crept its way onto Roy's cool features.

"Look," Kira tried to reason with the stubborn man before him, all the while trying to keep his hands from curling into angry fists. "I understand that your people want nothing to do with the conflict between ZAFT and the Earth Alliance," he said, "But to just let those two go bounding into a situation that they don't know how to handle…"

"Are you saying that Edward and Alphonse are not capable?" Mustang raised a condescending eyebrow.

"I'm saying that they're going to be fighting against ZAFT!" Kira could no longer quell his rising temper. "Coordinators! Human beings with superior powers and abilities that can crush any creation of alchemy into dust with the sheer weight of fierce new technology! They'll be facing a more evolved people, and they won't survive!"

Roy stared him down. "A more evolved people." Something seemed to click in the back of his mind, and Kira immediately put up his guard. "Like you?"

The young boy's amethyst eyes glinted dangerously. "It's true I'm also a Coordinator," he revealed, his voice low, "But unlike the rest of the Zodiac Alliance, I do not distinguish good and evil in terms of Coordinators and Naturals."

"Is that so?" The Flame Alchemist seemed to mull it over thoughtfully. "And should you somehow make it to Central on your own, what is it you plan to do?"

Kira was taken aback. He hadn't expected the Colonel to allow him a chance to divulge his future plans. He scanned the face of the older man carefully, searching for any hint of deception. There was none. It was then that Kira realized what had caused the alchemist's hostile attitude. It was fear.

_Surely he doesn't fear me because I'm a Coordinator?_

"What's the matter, Mr. Yamato?" came the sharp inquiry, and Kira shook his head to clear it.

"Even if I _can_ get to Central," he explained, "There isn't much in the way of fighting I can do without the Strike." He frowned as he thought of what would happen to the crew of the Archangel, should anything come to pass during his absence. "But my intent is to gain as much information as I can. After ZAFT shot us down, they must have had a reason to follow us to Earth. I don't want the State to be brought into this. If I can find out what I need to at Central, I'll rendezvous with the Archangel and we'll lure them away from here to continue our battle elsewhere."

For a long time, Roy Mustang didn't respond. His hand closed around the glass of brandy at his side, but other than that he remained motionless. Finally, he took a deep breath and stood, tucking his hands behind his back and studying Kira closely.

"And the business with the Philosopher's Stone," he urged, "You have no idea what's behind any of that?"

Kira shook his head, and a strand of dark hair drifted into his eyes. "Nope," he exclaimed. "And besides, even if we Coordinators were created from the Stone to begin with, like you said, it wouldn't matter to me. I have no interest in it, and I don't see why any other Coordinators would either. We don't use alchemy."

"Yes. I am aware of that." Mustang ran a hand through his hair. "Very well," he announced, and Kira blinked in surprise. "I suppose something will have to be done, now that I know I can trust you and we don't have another threat of Ishbal on our hands. That is, if everything will go as you tell me it will, and provided the State doesn't get irritated enough to start a blood feud. Hawkeye," he called, and Riza snapped to attention from her spot in the corner.

"Sir!" She saluted and waited for orders.

"You will accompany Mr. Yamato to Central," he disclosed, and Kira drew back in surprise. "Make sure he has everything he needs, and don't be seen. I want you to report back once you've got some decent information on this situation."

Hawkeye looked a bit taken aback, but she clicked her heels and nodded. "Right away, Sir." Then she ushered Kira to the door.

"Colonel Mustang," Kira called before stepping through the doorframe, "I don't know why you decided to help me, but thank you. And I think in the future," he smiled, and his amethyst eyes glittered happily, "I'd rather be your friend than your enemy."

Mustang waved him out nonchalantly, but his lips quirked into an appreciative curve nonetheless. Riza guided Kira out in front of her, turning as Roy addressed her one last time.

"Hawkeye."

Her eyes widened. "Sir?"

"Be careful."

Her smile was warm. "I will, Sir." She closed the door quietly upon taking her leave. "Come with me," she spoke to Kira the moment the door had closed. "We can't have you going into Central looking like that. You'll attract attention."

With a slight blush, the brunette glanced down at his exotic military attire. "I guess you're right." He stepped through the open door that Riza directed him to and nearly ran smack into a tall man with blonde hair. The man dropped his cigarette in alarm.

"Christ," he muttered, regaining his composure. It was Havoc. "Oh, hello, Lieutenant Hawkeye."

"Get back on duty, Havoc," Riza ordered in a flat voice, "Or the Colonel will torch your head off."

"I'm working on it. In fact that's what I was just about to do," he insisted with a sheepish grin. "Who's the kid?" He motioned toward Kira with a nod of his head.

"This is Kira Yamato, and I'm escorting him to Central." Riza spoke distractedly, suddenly coming up with an idea. She looked first to Havoc's uniform, then to her own. "I had been going to dress him in civilian clothing, but I've just thought of something better. Havoc, go get me a spare uniform."

Havoc appeared flabbergasted. "But you just told me to get back on duty!"

She glared menacingly at him. "I've changed my mind."

"Okay, okay." He sized Kira up before raising one eyebrow. "You're a skinny one, aren't you? Wait right here." With that he dashed through an alternate door.

"I'm going to dress as a State Alchemist?" Kira questioned, rather intrigued by the entire process.

"That's right," Riza confirmed. "Then we'll catch the next train and head to Central."


	24. Accusations

"Brother," Alphonse called to his elder sibling in the darkening twilight, "Wait for me! Can't you slow down?"

The two boys had been running at a dead sprint for the last quarter hour. Edward skidded to a halt, glancing back over his shoulder.

"What's the matter, Al?" he hollered as the younger boy struggled to close the gap between them. "You aren't supposed to get tired."

"I'm not," Alphonse protested in a high voice, finally coming to rest beside the blonde. "But I'm really heavy."

Ed's face lit up with a goofy grin. "That never stopped you when we were sparring," he joked. "You should be lighter and quicker, seeing as you're nothing but air on the inside."

"Stop teasing me," Alphonse whined humorously. "I don't like being left behind."

Edward put a hand to his brow and squinted into the impeding darkness. "We're almost there. We can walk now if you want to. I guess I sort of forgot how long of a journey it is from the station to Central City."

"Why didn't we get a ride?"

"We don't want to attract attention," came the sure response.

The two alchemists resumed their trek, and it wasn't long before they passed through the wrought iron gates of Central. There towered the Central Library, surrounded by numerous ornately styled buildings, including the one in which Edward had taken and passed his alchemy exam. The distant memories conjured up thoughts of Nina and Alexander, so the blonde quickly pressed the matter from his mind.

It was only after a moment that the two boys realized something was slightly wrong.

Soldiers swarmed the cobblestone streets like bees, carrying weapons and shoving aside civilians roughly. Many of them wore the typical blue uniform of the State, but up ahead, beneath a pool of yellow light from one of the street lamps, Edward caught sight of a small group of unfamiliar armed people. Most of them wore green uniforms with high collars and wide belts, but within the crowd the blonde noticed a few soldiers that dotted the streets with their brilliant red coloring. With a startled blink, Edward assumed these must be the soldiers that Winry had spoken of.

"ZAFT," whispered Alphonse, confirming the Fullmetal's fear.

"But what the hell are they _doing_?" Edward asked shrilly. "No one is fighting. They're all just _standing_ there." He watched the group of ZAFT soldiers beneath the street lamp as one of the State's men began to speak with them. From afar, it looked like an interrogation. Two of the men argued for what seemed an eternity, before the ZAFT soldiers scowled and trudged off into the growing night.

"It doesn't look like ZAFT has made a move yet," observed Alphonse, his confusion growing as he witnessed one of the Coordinators flirting with a female member of the State's military. She slapped his hand away and yelled something he couldn't make out.

"The Coordinators are just milling about, being a nuisance to the State," Ed seethed. "What the hell is going on around here?"

"At least they aren't killing each other yet," Al said in an attempt to look on the bright side.

"Who knows how much longer that will last," Ed growled. "Either the State gets sick of this and launches an offensive, or the Coordinators make the first move. Then this place falls apart." He tugged at his hair in irritation. "We've got to find someone…Hughes, the Fuhrer…"

"I think your Fuhrer Bradley has got his hands full at the moment." A man had seemingly materialized out of the darkness at their hind side.

"Wh-who are you?" Al asked, quite startled by the sudden invasion of space.

The man didn't answer. Edward looked him up and down warily. He was tall and had sandy brown hair, and was all together far too composed for the situation. Nevertheless, the golden-eyed youth decided he might as well collect news concerning Central's present dilemma.

"What business do you have in Central?" Edward asked indifferently, noticing with discomfort the way the stranger grinned as he posed the question.

"Same as you, I suppose," the man answered, taking a slow, appreciative sip from the coffee mug in his left hand. "Watching. Waiting."

"Do _you_ know what all these ZAFT soldiers are doing here?" Alphonse inquired, sincerely hoping for an answer that would satisfy his curiosity.

"Sure do," the older man replied, and Al seemed to perk up considerably. "They landed here a few hours ago, and rumor has it they're demanding to use Central as a temporary base during their ground battle with the Earth Forces. Of course, none of us innocent civilians know anything about any Earth Forces, do we?"

Edward could have sworn he saw the stranger wink, but it might have been a shadow cast by the flicker of the street lamp. In any case, the man went on.

"Their ship is docked right outside the building that the Fuhrer's office is in," he grinned. "Imagine the view he must see every time he looks out his window."

Alphonse nudged his elder brother. "Maybe we'd better go take a look at it, brother."

The strange man spoke out enthusiastically. "Well now, that's a good idea." Al had not intended for him to hear the suggestion.

"Who said you were invited?" burst Edward, annoyed. "And who the hell are you?"

"Just call me Andrew." The man smiled warmly, but the gesture didn't quite reach his eyes. "I'll take you to see the ship if you want."

"No thanks," Ed declined, not bothering to mind his manners. "We'll go ourselves."

"Nonsense. I need to go that direction anyway."

It wasn't long before the gargantuan desert warship came into sight. As the group of three rounded the corner and neared its giant hull, the number of State soldiers decreased and were replaced instead by masses of attentive, vigilant ZAFT men.

"Isn't she just a beauty?" the man who called himself Andrew sighed, referring to the Lesseps with pride.

"Sure," Edward quipped, "If you like useless machines designed by weird enhanced humans." He walked on past the ship without another word and headed for the lofty staircase that lead to the Fuhrer's headquarters, Al just steps behind.

"Now that isn't very kind of you," the strange man called with mock injury as the distance grew between them. "What have Coordinators ever done to you?"

"That's precisely what we're trying to find out," exclaimed the Fullmetal Alchemist as he took the steps two at a time.

"What a funny man," Alphonse concluded as the door clicked shut behind them, successfully dimming the racket of the streets outside.

"Forget about him for now," Ed brushed the encounter aside. "I'm sure this type of hectic situation brings out all sorts of crazy people. We need to find Lieutenant Colonel Hughes or someone. This is getting real odd, and I don't like it."

"Well, Fullmetal, what a surprise."

Edward Elric whirled, saluting once his initial panic had faded. The Fuhrer emerged from the far right, making his way into the vast foyer to greet them.

"Nice to see you, Fuhrer Bradley, Sir," Ed replied. "Just the person Al and I were looking for."

"Oh?" The elder man smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "I expected as much. I assume you'd like to know about our situation."

"There are ZAFT soldiers all over Central," Alphonse cried, motioning frantically to the door that led outside. "What do they want with us?"

"We've been told they came to demand refuge until their battle with the Earth Alliance forces," Edward added, furrowing his brow. "And," he lowered his voice, "We have reason to believe that they may have possession of a Philosopher's Stone."

"Is that so?" The Fuhrer's good eye expanded to reveal his astonishment. "I see you've been doing your research, Fullmetal. Yes, that's true. Very good."

Alphonse lowered his voice as well, although it still echoed off the tinny inside of his armor. "Why would they have one, Sir, if they can't use alchemy?"

The Fuhrer chuckled heartily. "Full of questions today, aren't you two? Very well. I'll tell you." He drew them closer, making sure the front door was securely locked before pressing on. "They've certainly come with the intent of using Central as a temporary base," he confirmed. "I refused them, you see, and they agreed to leave. It was then that we got our hands on Dr. Marcoh's notes about the production of multiple Philosopher's Stones in the PLANTs."

"So you've read them too," Ed stated, not the least bit fazed by the news concerning the Crystal Alchemist's informative notes.

"Certainly," the Fuhrer went on. "And once we found out about that, we couldn't let them go. As you boys well know, the Philosopher's Stone is an abomination that needs countless human lives as a sacrifice. Who knows the damage the Coordinators could cause with something like that in their hands. And in our territory, no less."

"That's why we came, Sir," Ed revealed. "Al and I are still searching for a way to make our own Philosopher's Stone. A more powerful one, and without the sacrifices." His tone was bitter.

"Yes, well then," the homely older man smiled, stepping back and folding his arms behind him. "You may be interested in the rest of what I have to say." He waited for Edward's full attention before venturing to proceed. "In order to give ourselves the upper hand, the State has taken custody of one of ZAFT's most important figures, an idol, if you will. Her name is Lacus Clyne. She happens to know the whereabouts of the Stone, and she's the only Coordinator who we think has the ability to use alchemy."

"She can use alchemy?" Al gasped, horrified.

"I knew it," Ed spat vehemently, "Those Coordinators can't be trusted. Who knows what they'll do with the Stone in their possession?"

The Fuhrer nodded his agreement. "The State's thoughts exactly, Fullmetal. However," he paused, and his face darkened. "She recently managed to escape us."

Edward straightened, his mind already made up. "That settles it. Alphonse, listen to me. We're going to find her and take her down. This is our chance to get our hands on a real Philosopher's Stone. I'm sure the Lieutenant Colonel will take care of matters here. Let's hurry."

_A/N: Whoo boy, things just keep getting complicated. Poor Lacus! Now she's got Ed and Al after her. She doesn't really have the ability to use alchemy, of course. Either the Fuhrer's information is false or he has it in for her! I'll let my readers decide. Stay tuned!_


	25. Deceit

It was full night by the time the four mobile suit pilots had docked inside the Lesseps and disembarked to rendezvous with the Desert Tiger. Yzak stood inside the crowded hangar, massaging both shoulders and cracking his neck experimentally, glad to be free of his confined cockpit. It wasn't until recently that he'd decided the space was far too small. Dearka watched the deck hands milling about, while Nicol kept to himself.

"Let's go," came the raspy voice of Envy, as the homunculus prodded Athrun in the back. "Get a move on, you three."

Dearka frowned, and Yzak fixed his face with a mutinous scowl, but they obeyed just the same. Nicol didn't even blink. The sinewy homunculus had a long blade at their azure-eyed leader's back; he was determined not to try anything that would get Athrun Zala hurt. The youngest boy thanked his lucky stars that the other two pilots were smart enough to do the same.

Andrew Waltfeld turned around in his chair with a practiced ease as they entered the bridge, a cup of coffee clenched in his hand. "Well it's about time," he announced. "I got so bored I had to take a walk outside."

"Sir," Athrun saluted, noting gratefully that Envy had retreated to one corner of the room, "We're sorry for any inconvenience we may have caused you. Also, the Commander gives his thanks for allowing us to store our mobile suits on the Lesseps."

"That Le Creuset," Waltfeld muttered, "He'd better be thanking me. He knows this ship is only built to carry BaCUEs. And as for your tardiness," he grinned, "Not to worry. I actually met an interesting duo while I was outside."

Athrun refrained from asking just whom it was that the Tiger had come across. Instead he cleared his throat. "And what are our orders now that we're here, Sir?"

"Orders?" Waltfeld snorted. "Same as mine. Sit tight and wait."

"What?" Yzak exploded, taking a step forward. "We just _wait_? What for?"

"Subordinates should remember to keep their tempers in check in the presence of their superiors," the Desert Tiger stated coolly, indulging himself with another sip of coffee from his mug.

"Yes. Be quiet or I'll eat you," Gluttony exclaimed from his spot at the wall, and Waltfeld fixed his relaxed gaze on the obese homunculus.

"Really now, I doubt the boy would taste very good," he counseled professionally, "I'd try this coffee if I were you. It's superb."

Yzak was too stunned to speak. His mouth opened and closed in silent rage, but not a word managed to leak out. Dearka put a steady hand on the silver-haired youth's shoulder, and Yzak immediately clamped his jaw shut.

"Well then, Mr. Desert Tiger," the blonde began, "What exactly are you planning?"

"Oh, quite the little excursion, in fact," he told them, fiddling with the keys on the video screen until a static image of the Central Library came into focus. "See that building there? In there is where they're holding our little pink princess." He pretended not to notice the way Athrun Zala shifted, clenching his fists with wrath. "Apparently she was taken away during an agreement that was made between Commander Le Creuset and a one of the inhabitants of Central."

"That isn't true!" Athrun nearly shouted in his haste to disagree. "I was there! The Commander agreed to let Lacus Clyne be used in some plan of his, and it was one of those creatures that took her!" He pointed an accusing finger at Envy and Gluttony.

"Now then." Andrew's lips twisted into a menacing smile. "I'd watch what you say. We can't have one of our own soldiers spreading false information around, can we? There's a very severe punishment for things like that."

The blue-haired youth was seething. "But—"

"Athrun, it's no use," Nicol cut in quietly, placing a reassuring hand on his arm. "We know what really happened because you told us." The younger boy kept his voice so low that even Athrun had to strain to hear him. "Try not to lose your temper. We'll figure something out." He released him only when the azure-eyed pilot nodded.

"As I was saying," the Tiger went on, "The State has Lacus held captive, which throws a rather large monkey wrench into our plans. Lucky for us, Commander Le Creuset has come up with an interesting solution. We'll be using Lacus Clyne to…lure a certain element our way, shall we say. Once that's done…"

"Once that's done," Envy cut in, growing impatient with the Tiger's useless embellishment of the facts, "Then you Coordinator idiots use the Stone we're giving you to blow the little legged ship to pieces, we take the Fullmetal for our own purposes, and everyone goes home skipping like a child on the first day of spring. Get it now?"

"Well," Waltfeld mused, "That isn't how I would have put it, but if you insist…" He caught the looks on the faces of the four mobile suit pilots. "What this means is that we're finally going to win this war. Cheer up. We're being nice, see? We'll even go out of our way to avoid blasting this city into oblivion."

"As for me," Envy announced, throwing his hands into the air and stretching luxuriously, "I couldn't care less what happens to this place. Gluttony!" The other homunculus removed a sticky finger from the corner of his mouth upon hearing his name. "Go find Lust and tell her not to make any mistakes." The bald creature scampered off.

"The Earth Forces will arrive soon," Waltfeld predicted. "Not long ago I heard the legged ship was on its way. We'll have a nice surprise arranged for them." His smile was disturbingly sinister.


	26. An Unexpected Meeting

"Miss Cagalli, please slow down," Kisaka protested, eyes flickering about the crowd. "There are far too many people here. It will be too easy to be spotted."

"He's right, Cagalli," Ahmed agreed, "There are ZAFT soldiers everywhere. We need to stay out of sight. We can send scouts to scan the area."

"No chance," the blonde girl responded at once. "I'm doing this myself. Besides, it's dark. No one is going to recognize me." She stopped casually just out of range of light from a street lamp. Though it was late enough, the cobblestone roads of Central were swimming with people, most of them soldiers of either the State or ZAFT.

"At least we know the Tiger is definitely here," she asserted. "Now all we need to do is find out what they're up to. What's distracting them so much that they haven't even noticed us?" She bared her teeth in aggravation. "We're not just some worthless group to blow off! Why won't they acknowledge us? If they wanted to, they could have figured out we were here."

"Maybe they already have," Ahmed proposed forebodingly. "Don't be so quick to jump into trouble."

Cagalli shook her head. "They haven't noticed us. I want us to fight fairly, but the way they're acting has made them perfectly susceptible to ambush." She shifted and allowed a soldier of the State to pass by before continuing. "Don't think I haven't noticed how anxious our men have gotten. They want to attack ZAFT and be done, but I won't let them. I want to figure out what's standing between those Coordinators and us and get rid of it."

"It's probably just the Earth Forces," Ahmed said, struggling to catch up to her as she began to move again.

"Look around," Cagalli snapped. "Do you see any Earth Forces?"

Kisaka spoke quietly. "The legged ship we saw was surely attacked by those GINNs," he mused. "But my guess is if they haven't been defeated, they'll be here eventually. However, the princess is right," he turned his dark-eyed gaze to Ahmed. "It seems as if ZAFT has ulterior motives in Central." Suddenly he halted, his face frozen in shock. "Where's Cagalli?"

Ahmed blinked. "Uh oh." He rotated in a full circle, but failed to determine which way she'd gone.

The princess of Orb Chuckled quietly to herself, creeping roguishly against a brick wall. The darkness of the alleyway successfully hid her from curious eyes. She paused to plan her dash to the next clump of shadows, relieved that she had managed to escape without a hitch.

"Those two would have only slowed me down," she tried to convince herself, taking a deep breath and pressing onward. Somewhere off to her right, the Lesseps crouched in waiting, its beige risers and cannons visible even above the highest rooftops. She had no idea where to start looking, but she was sure there had to be clues in Central somewhere.

She pressed her back against the wall, bringing her handgun to her cheek and sliding stealthily to the corner of the building. Peering out and confirming that the coast was clear, she slipped around the bend.

_CRASH._

"Ow! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Cagalli blinked, rubbing her head ruefully from her spot on the ground as she looked around to see who had spoken. A blonde boy of roughly her own age and wearing a crimson jacket was sprawled on the cobblestone next to her.

"S-sorry," she stammered, picking herself up shakily. So much for not being seen.

"No worries," the boy said, raising an eyebrow incredulously. "But you shouldn't be lurking around here so late at night."

"Oh please." The princess snorted. "Don't lecture me when you're creeping about the same way that I am."

"I'm a State Alchemist," Edward Elric argued shrilly. "Now get out of my way, will you? I'm kind of in a hurry." At the moment he wished he and Al hadn't decided to split up during their search.

Cagalli set her jaw in place and stiffened. "Hey. You're the one in my way. _You_ move." The alleyway was impossibly narrow, and she wasn't about to back down to some ridiculously diminutive boy who claimed to be a member of the State. "You can't be a State Alchemist," she decided. "You're way too short."

"That's it," Ed seethed, clenching a fist as his eyebrow twitched of its own accord, "Step aside or I'll _make_ you."

"Try it." She stuck out her tongue.

Edward's eyes swelled to the size of plates. "What! You scruffy looking rebel!"

"Half-pint!"

"Tomboy!"

Their noses were inches apart. It was then that Cagalli noticed the color of his eyes. Their golden glow bared a stunning resemblance to her own, and for a moment she was left unguarded.

Ed took the opportunity of her distraction to make his move. In a flash, he had slammed his elbow into her midsection, winding her and knocking her to the ground.

"Sorry about that," the young alchemist apologized, making his way forward without bothering to glance down at his quarry, "But you asked for it." Suddenly a sturdy grip closed around one of his ankles, and he found himself face flat on the rough stone as his limb was tugged from underneath him.

Cagalli took hold of his shoulders, rolling him over and slamming him backward. Faster than lightning she was atop him, pinning him without leaving an inch of leeway. Edward's head hit the concrete with a loud crack, and she smirked.

"It serves you right."

"You crazy bitch!" Edward hollered, as mild spots began to float before his swirling vision. "That's it. I'm not going to go easy on you anymore." He clapped his hands without a second thought, watching with relish as her face melted into a look of panic upon witnessing the static crackle of light that stemmed from his palms.

When the smoke cleared, Cagalli found herself at the bottom of a very large pit that had taken the place of the spot she'd recently been sitting on. She cursed. The blonde boy waved cheekily down at her from the edge of the hole.

His grin was taunting. "What have we here?"

He turned to go, then whirled as he heard the noises of her mad scrabble to escape. Only when he felt the narrow barrel of her handgun at his back did he begin to rethink his hasty actions.

"Easy now," he spoke slowly. Then, with a trace of annoyance, "I didn't think you could get out."

Cagalli tossed the hair from her eyes indignantly. "Did you forget I'm not anywhere near as short as you? If you wanted to keep me there, then you should have made the hole deeper."

"You're a formidable opponent," Edward observed, genuinely impressed. "Care to tell me your name?"

She paused, and then decided it couldn't hurt. He didn't look like a member of ZAFT, and he'd already claimed to be a State Alchemist. With an alchemy display like the one she'd just witnessed, the chances that the blonde boy had been lying were slim.

"Cagalli Yula Athha," she stated, lifting her gun and allowing him to turn around to meet her gaze.

"I'm Edward Elric," he told her in return. "Look, I don't know who you are or why you're sneaking around, but I'm not going to ask. I don't think you're one of those Coordinators, so I'm letting you go."

"Is that so?" Cagalli asked. "Or did you forget that _I'm_ the one keeping _you_ from leaving right now?" She motioned with a nod of her head to the gun that was still pointed at his chest.

"Quit messing around," he berated her, and to his great relief she stowed the weapon.

Out of the darkness floated a very familiar voice. Cagalli flinched. It was the voice of Kisaka, calling her name and no doubt searching for her like a madman. She rubbed her head sheepishly and stepped aside to let the alchemist pass her.

"I guess I've got to get out of here," she said, "Sorry for being so stubborn."

Edward's features displayed a knowing smile. "Oh, I get it. You're a runaway." He didn't wait for her response. "Well then, get the hell outta here."

"Thanks," Cagalli said, a slight blush making itself visible on her cheeks. Then she flailed her hands about in embarrassment. "Ah! But don't think I'm being grateful or anything! You really shouldn't have gotten on my bad side."

"Whatever you say."

"Bye then," she dashed around the next corner and out of sight.

Edward made his way back down the alleyway, not the least bit surprised when he jumped over the hole, took a right, and found himself facing a worried looking boy of his own age.

"Whoops, sorry," Ahmed murmured in surprise. "Um, you didn't happen to see anyone pass through here, did you?"

Edward kept his face passive. "Not a soul."

_A/N: I don't think I did the two of them justice in this chapter. Thoughts like that make me sad. I tried, but Ed and Cagalli are so hard to characterize. Oh well. Hopefully you got a few laughs out of my attempt. XD_


	27. Alchemist's Shoes

Kira shifted uncomfortably in his State Alchemist's attire. The blue material was thick and weighty, much heavier than he was used to. He rolled his shoulders experimentally, wishing his Earth Forces uniform had not been so inappropriate for the occasion.

"ZAFT would have recognized you as a member of the Earth Alliance right away," Riza declared, reading his mind, "And the State wouldn't be happy to see a soldier from a second foreign army come waltzing in through Central's gates." She kept her eyes focused on the road in front of them as they made the lengthy trek from the train station to the main district of Central.

"I can't help thinking they'll know I'm a fraud," the brunette mumbled, fiddling with the decorative chains at his breast pocket.

Riza gave him a tiny smile. "Just look alive and you'll be fine."

Without warning, Kira reached a dead halt, and Riza whirled around, gun held high.

"What is it? What's the matter?" she asked, immediately on the alert.

"Flay!" Kira cried in distress, remembering the redheaded Natural suddenly. "I've forgotten about her. I left her back in East City and didn't even tell her I was leaving!"

"Oh, is that all?" Riza let her gun arm drop, letting out a small puff of air. "For goodness sake."

"She was asleep when I went to see her, so I left and told myself I'd go back later! Then I never saw her!" His amethyst eyes were full of dismay.

Riza stowed her weapon and kept walking, not bothering to wait for the angry Coordinator to catch up before speaking again. "You didn't see her," Hawkeye announced, "Because she wasn't there."

"Not there?" Kira echoed, hurrying to reach her side, "What do you mean?"

"Colonel Mustang had Armstrong send her back to Resembool while you were resting, just after the two Elric boys left." She had a bitter grin on her face as she recalled the incident. "She kicked and screamed the whole way. We've arranged for her to stay with the Rockbells for now." She glanced at the anxious youth from the corner of her eye. "You understand, don't you? She was too much of a liability. That sort of behavior is no place for the military."

Kira averted his eyes and refrained from speaking. Without a word, they entered the Central gates. Riza nodded to a fellow soldier in greeting while Kira saluted the way she had taught him. They proceeded without a hitch. Then Kira waited patiently while the Lieutenant spoke with one of the officials, raising his head with interest when she returned with a frown.

"It seems we've reached some sort of stalemate," she informed him. "Neither side has begun to fight, but apparently the State has taken hold of one of ZAFT's people and is holding her hostage."

"Her?" Kira asked curiously.

"No one really knows anything down here," Hawkeye brushed the question aside, her light eyes seeking the tall spires of the Central Library in the darkness. "We'll have to find out details from someone higher up. This is where you'll need to put on a convincing act," she watched him carefully as he tried hard not to protest. "Let's go."

The two of them pushed and shoved through the crowd, and once or twice Kira was tempted to stop and shout at one of the ZAFT soldiers for harassing the local women, using his military outfit as a channel for his authority. He decided against it, however, as the number of ZAFT soldiers seemed to increase severely the closer they got to the open square. Then he laid his cool amethyst eyes on the battleship that was docked there.

"I didn't think it was this bad," he whispered, keeping close to the stoic woman in front of him as she walked briskly onward and up a set of ornate steps. "I hope ZAFT doesn't do anything rash."

"We'll see," Hawkeye replied coolly, opening the door for him to slide through ahead of her. "Now remember — you're just a petty officer, so don't speak out of turn. But you're still a member of the State, so act like one." She hissed the warning as the door closed behind them.

Kira canted his head to show he understood, then looked around. The foyer branched off into numerous hallways, and there seemed to be no one within calling distance, never mind anyone to be seen at present.

"All right," Riza muttered, "Let's find someone we can ask. Colonel Mustang said that the Lieutenant Colonel Hughes is our best bet, and I'm sure he's correct. We'll look for him first." She took off in a crouched run down the darkest hallway.

"Why _this_ hallway?" Kira asked, noting the cobwebs that drifted above their heads as they pressed onward. "It looks like it hasn't been used in ages."

"We want to avoid a confrontation with anyone else, if it's possible." Suddenly she stopped, listening closely.

Kira's ears perked up as well, and he narrowed his eyes to gaze down the hall in the direction of the sound. "There," he pointed, speaking in a husky whisper, "The knob on that door just turned. Someone's coming out."

The door swung open on oiled hinges, and the two in the shadows watched as a head poked itself out to check for danger. Not long after, a man emerged the rest of the way, sagging in relief as he saw the coast was clear. Pausing to fix his cufflinks, he turned back around without warning, as if someone inside the room had spoken to him. Dim light glinted off a pair of glasses as he pivoted, and before Kira knew what was happening, Riza had shoved him forward and called the name of the mysterious man.

"Lieutenant Colonel Hughes!"

Maes whirled, his mouth half open, still with the intent of answering whoever it was in the dark room behind him. The moment he caught sight of the two in State uniforms, he slammed the door closed and greeted them.

"Well, Lieutenant Hawkeye, long time no see."

"What are you up to, Sir?" Riza asked suspiciously.

He pointed a finger at himself and his eyes widened. "Who, me?" He laughed. "Just avoiding my duties as usual. No one wants to be a part of that mess out there." Then he noticed Kira standing mutely to one side. "Say, I haven't seen you around before. Have you met my wife and daughter Elisia?"

His hand was halfway to his breast pocket when Riza stopped him.

"Lieutenant Colonel, we need you to tell us what you know about the girl the State is holding hostage."

"What girl?"

"Please don't play dumb, Sir."

Kira had long since stopped listening to their banter. His mind was muddled, preoccupied with what he was sure he'd seen just before the older man had pulled the door shut. The brunette shook his head, trying desperately to wipe away the flicker of pink that had burned itself into his memory.

"That's all I can tell you," Maes was protesting by the time the young Coordinator started paying attention again. "But listen, it won't be long before the State gets involved. The Fuhrer has proclaimed that he won't let ZAFT sit around in Central any longer. If we decide to attack, we could really use your help."

Riza Hawkeye chewed thoughtfully on her lower lip. "I'm going to have to contact the Colonel at Eastern Headquarters if there's going to be a battle."

"Good idea," Maes said jovially, "Get Roy down here. He's having too much fun, lounging around at HQ while the rest of us in Central are getting our lives threatened."

"Yamato," Hawkeye summoned, and Kira followed the two State soldiers back down the hall. She waited until the Lieutenant Colonel was a few steps ahead, humming a nameless tune with ease, before she ventured to speak. "You're going to have to side with the State to hold off the ZAFT army until the Earth Forces get here," she informed him. "Then you'll fulfill your promise to the Colonel by drawing them out of Central. Can you do that?"

Kira didn't hesitate. "Yes."

_A/N: Someone draw me a picture of Kira in a State Alchemist uniform and give me a link. That would be so awesome! XP_


	28. Motives

Waltfeld rose from his chair with a quick, sudden movement that startled the four ZAFT boys waiting in the corner.

"All right, it looks like it's time for some action around here."

Athrun Zala lifted his head. "Sir?"

"Don't 'sir' me like you aren't just as bored as I am," the sandy-haired man scoffed. "The State is going to move against us soon. I can feel it. Let's take care of making the first move ourselves. That way we won't just be sitting ducks while we wait for _them _to attack _us_."

"But Commander, Sir…" The azure-eyed youth was dumbstruck.

The Desert Tiger raised an eyebrow. "Now there you go again, calling me 'sir' like that." He drained his mug in one sweep. "Can't you say anything useful once in a while?"

"Of course not," Yzak cut in, getting slowly to his feet in an attempt to stem his drowsiness by moving about. "You'll have to forgive our team's leader, Commander Waltfeld, Sir, for Zala's muddled state of mind. He's a bit caught up with thoughts of his _fiancé_." The silver-haired youth spat the word like it was poison.

"Yzak…" Nicol warned, but Athrun took the opportunity to speak, watching in satisfaction as Yzak promptly clamped his mouth shut.

"Forgive me, Commander," he said, throwing in a salute for good measure. "It's just that our current situation has gotten me thinking a little too much."

"Oh, been thinking, have you?"

Athrun couldn't tell if the remark was a mockery or not, but he ploughed on. "I'm wondering if the motives we have for being at Central are actually solid."

Dearka's eyes widened, and he stared at the blue-haired pilot with wonder, convinced until that moment that Athrun had never had the guts to say such a thing. Yzak allowed a satisfied smirk to curve its way onto his face, knowing full well that his superior had just spoken out of turn. Nicol looked as if the sky was on the verge of crashing down.

The Tiger's face darkened. "Are you implying," he responded in a dangerously low voice, "That I don't know what I'm doing? Or that your own commander Le Creuset isn't justified in his actions?"

"Yes." The slender mobile suit pilot didn't blink.

Dearka whistled in disbelief. Yzak looked positively giddy with joy. Nicol squinted his eyes shut and waited for the end of the world.

"Well, that livens things up a bit."

Athrun had been standing stiffly, awaiting his fate like the bravest of men. As the room-temperature remark left the Tiger's mouth, the azure-eyed youth nearly staggered from the result the comment had on him. "Wh-what?" he sputtered, trying hard to keep his balance as Andrew Waltfeld bestowed him with a hearty clap on the shoulder.

Yzak's expression was akin to that of a kettle blowing steam as he echoed the word. "What!" the bad-tempered Coordinator hissed, clearly disappointed that he had not gotten to witness his superior's demise. Dearka burst into a fit of laughter.

"I'll tell you something, kid," Waltfeld grinned, "At least you've got a head on those shoulders of yours. Fine," he surrendered. "Let me try to straighten things out."

"Why don't you buy us all a banana split when you're through, too?" Dearka managed to choke out through his attack of hysteria. Yzak rolled his eyes and kicked him in the shins.

Athrun did not allow himself to be thrown off his guard by the antics of his teammates. He set his jaw firmly and met the eye of the elder man before him. The Tiger gazed back, matching him stare for intent stare, and even among the chaos inside the bridge of the Lesseps, Athrun knew the man was a perilous one to be reckoning with. He proceeded carefully.

"You said that we wouldn't hurt Central or its people," Athrun reminded firmly, hearing Nicol shush the other two boys behind him.

"I did, didn't I?" The Desert Tiger rubbed his chin in thought. "But it just so happens that things have changed."

The pilot of the Aegis tried hard to keep his temper. "What things?"

"Oh, statistics, motives, and all that technical stuff." Waltfeld waved a hand about airily.

Dearka interrupted before Athrun could respond. "We want to know what's going on too, Commander," the blonde said, "So quit messing around."

The Tiger regarded him with a distant stare. "What was Rau Le Creuset thinking, sending me four feisty soldiers like you?" he mumbled. "Aren't you kids just supposed to follow orders?"

Yzak sneered. "We're part of Commander Le Creuset's elite mobile suit team," he informed the older man haughtily. "We don't just mindlessly follow orders." For once the azure-eyed youth was glad his teammate had spoken.

"I guess there's no way around you four," the Tiger decided, hands on his hips. "You all had better get one thing straight." Any previous humor had completely disintegrated. "We are here to do one thing, and one thing only. That is to win a war. To do that, certain measures need to be taken, and if you don't like those measures, well then, you'd better seriously consider just what it is you're fighting for."

The four mobile suit pilots held their silence, attentive and alert. Waltfeld motioned to the video screen, which still had the image of Central Library adorning its plasma surface.

"Lacus Clyne is in there for a reason. She is going to bring us the tool we need to end this thing. Why should it matter to you how we do it, as long as we win? Or are you so unsure of yourselves that you would question ZAFTs military tactics?"

"That's not the case, Sir," Dearka responded, his face dark. "I believe what Zala wanted to know was why there's a need to fight with the State if we're only using them to get to the Earth Forces."

Athrun threw the blonde an incredulous look before nodding his confirmation. Maybe his teammates really _were_ on his side after all.

"Did you forget," Waltfeld asked them, "That the State threatened to attack us first? That's the way it is in a war. Attack first or become a target. Now, it doesn't matter _how_ we arranged it so that the pink princess was taken hostage," he ignored the look on Athrun's face, "The important thing is that she's now the bait. The fish comes to the bait, we spear the fish, poison it, then serve it to the people we want to kill. Understand?"

Nicol's brow furrowed. "Then ZAFT planted Lacus in the hands of the State intentionally," he reworded, both for his benefit and that of Dearka, who looked somewhat lost. "But the official story is that during the negotiations when ZAFT asked to use Central as a base, Lacus was taken in a strategical move by the State. ZAFT wants the public to believe that the State is taking hostile actions toward the Coordinators, so that if a fight breaks out, it'll be justified." The Tiger nodded, and Nicol went on. "And the reason there might be a battle is because the tool we're using Lacus to get is somewhere in Central, and in Central is where we need to take down the Earth Forces. It'd be hard to cover up for something like that any other way."

Waltfeld grinned. "Bingo. You're one smart soldier."

"But why hasn't the State realized that we _allowed_ them to take Clyne hostage?" Dearka grumbled, lifting a hand to his reeling head.

The older man shrugged. "That's something your Le Creuset cooked up, not me. To tell you the truth, I don't know what's gonna happen when the State finds out this is all just a ruse. That's why I said we'd hit them before they could hit us, since a battle seems unavoidable anyway if we want to keep our real motives a secret."

"And Lacus?" Athrun pressed, remembering suddenly what happens to the bait once the fish decides to take the hook. "She won't come to any harm?"

"Don't fret your pretty head, kid," the older man reassured him.

"What exactly is this _tool_ you keep mentioning that we're going to use to destroy the legged ship?" Yzak demanded, fed up with the obvious lack of information he was receiving.

"The Philosopher's Stone, of course," Andrew stated smoothly.

"We knew that already," Yzak spat immediately, and Athrun felt a twinge of panic shoot through his limbs. The azure-eyed boy wasn't sure if it was wise to place all their cards on the table at once.

The Desert Tiger watched the silver-haired Duel pilot closely. "Oh? And when did you discover that?"

"That isn't your concern," Yzak replied snidely, and Athrun felt a wave of relief wash over him. "But how do you expect us to use some useless piece of rock to make an alchemic reaction large enough to blow up the legged ship when none of us knows how to use alchemy?" The nagging question had at last been posed.

Waltfeld grinned. "Well that," he said, "Is something you'll have to wait to find out, isn't it?"


	29. Lingering Kindness

Alphonse had been combing the streets of Central for quite some time. His brother had dashed off in a mad frenzy, leaving him in the dust while yelling something about looking for the Coordinator girl. To be truthful, Al didn't think finding her would profit them. If she could really use alchemy, what good would it do them to oppose her? And couldn't they just find another Stone, instead of getting caught up in the stalemate between ZAFT and the State?

_Curse Ed for always being so hot-headed_, the armored boy thought to himself, scanning the night for any signs of said alchemist. "I wonder what he's up to?" he spoke aloud.

Then Alphonse groaned as he took stock of his surroundings. He was right back where he'd started, in front of the building where Ed had taken his alchemy exam, and where the Fuhrer and his secretary kept their offices.

"Augh! Brother, this is useless!" he cried, twirling in an irritated dance. Then he sighed. "I should go back inside and find Colonel Hughes. But Ed told me to stay out of sight. I can't stay out of sight if I go back in the front entrance where all those soldiers are patrolling. This isn't fair!" He screeched the last words to the wall in a huff. "I'll just go in this way, and fix it after I'm done."

In a flash he'd pulled forth a scrap of chalk, and with careful precision, the younger Elric boy drew a transmutation circle on the side of the aged brick.

"I hope I don't disturb anybody," Al worried, readying himself for the full transmutation. "Here goes…"

There was a hiss and a loud snap, followed by a whoosh of air and an explosion of static light as the brick came away and Alphonse fell into the dark cavern of the room beyond. At least he was back inside the building.

"Oh my," rang a female voice.

Alphonse let out a small cry of surprise as he realized he was not alone, not to mention the fact that his helmet had fallen off and rolled somewhere off to his left. He scooped it up hurriedly and readjusted it over his empty armor, allowing his vision to adjust to the darkness of the chamber. A very startled looking girl was perched at a table, watching him with interest.

"What a mess. We certainly can't have that," she twittered, rising to size up the damage.

"S-sorry," Al stammered in an embarrassed rush. "I didn't mean to scare you!"

"Oh, I'm quite used to it by now," she told him kindly, reaching up to brush a strand of melon-hued hair from her cool blue eyes.

"Um, let me fix this," Alphonse muttered, getting quickly to his feet and drawing another transmutation circle. Within seconds the wall had been restored, and the two of them were left in the dim light of the table lamp.

Lacus Clyne blinked. "Well then. You must be an alchemist," she observed.

"Yeah," Al answered, trailing off as a panicked thought struck him. "D-did you see when my helmet came off?" The instant the words left his mouth he realized how foolish the question must have sounded, but the girl in front of him just shrugged calmly.

"I'm sure I don't have any idea what you're talking about," she announced, "But I am curious as to why you decided to drop in."

Al's armor emitted a clanking noise as he shifted. "Oh, that. I was just trying to get back inside."

"Well, you're here now, aren't you?"

"I guess so." Suddenly his gaze wandered to the table. A small pile of broken machinery lay in a helpless looking pile of colorful bits. "What's that?"

Lacus couldn't help but frown lightly at the mention of the ruined machine. "I was trying to fix my Haro," she stated sadly, "Because I saved the pieces. But I'm afraid I'm nowhere near as good at it as Athrun is."

"Athrun?"

"Yes. He made it for me. I wonder where he is now?" she pondered, half to herself.

Alphonse thought it would be rude to pry any further into her affairs. "I can try to fix it for you," he offered. "It's the least I can do for barging in on you the way I did."

Her smile glowed brighter than any star he'd ever seen. "Is that so? Yes, please do."

Alphonse again took out his chalk and drew a simple transmutation circle. He scooped the pieces gently into the space before continuing.

"Are you sure these are all the pieces?" he asked her.

Her eyes flew wide. "Oh yes. I made sure to collect all of its parts before leaving my home, didn't I, Pinky dear?"

Alphonse took a breath. "Here goes…" Lacus watched with fascination as her Haro became whole once more. Al pulled his hands away, and the pink machine bounded to life.

"_Haro! Whatever! Harooo!"_

The young Coordinator clapped her hands in glee. "Oh, thank you so much for fixing him!" It ricocheted around the room and clipped the breastplate of Al's armor as it did so, leaving the metal to reverberate loudly until the alchemist put a hand over it.

"What _is_ that thing?" he asked in amazement.

Lacus grinned. "Why, it's my little pink Haro."

"_I won't accept that!_"

"Shush now, Mr. Pink. Come here."

Alphonse watched, mystified, as the tiny machine obeyed her command and settled itself into her lap.

"You're really quite amazing," she exclaimed, and the light caught the shimmer of her ornate dress as she moved. "Would it trouble you greatly to tell me your name?"

If Alphonse had possessed a human body, and had entered it in a competition at a fruit stand, he was sure the color of his face could have rivaled a whole bushel of the reddest apples. "I-I'm Alphonse," he managed to tell her.

"Pleased to meet you," she volunteered. "Do you wish to sit down?" She motioned to a delicately carved chair opposite her own.

Alphonse Elric took one look at the dainty chair and shook his head. "I don't think I'd better sit in it with all my armor on," he declined as casually as he could.

Lacus knotted her pretty brows together in disapproval. "I hardly think a hollow suit of armor is enough to break a chair, Mr. Alphonse, if you don't mind my saying so."

The young alchemist jumped, alarmed that she had revealed his weakness to the empty room. "You knew?" he whispered.

"Not the whole time, of course," she explained coolly. "At first I thought I was seeing things, there in the corner where your helmet fell off. Then when Mr. Pink bumped into you, I could hear the noise it made. It wasn't much like the noise it would have made if there had been a person inside now, was it?"

The boy was flabbergasted. "Aren't you scared of me?"

Her head tilted to one side as she smiled reassuringly, and her strangely hued hair fell in pools about her shoulders. "Why should I have been? You were very kind to me." She looked on in concern when he didn't respond. "Do you intend me harm?"

"Of course not!" Al nearly shouted in his haste to protest.

"Then there's no reason for me to be afraid, is there?" Her sweet, melodious voice made him want to melt like a stick of butter.

"But I don't have a body," he argued, remembering the way Rose had acted when she had glimpsed his lack of physical elements.

Lacus Clyne laughed, a bright, happy twinkle of a sound. "Silly," she teased him. "Whether or not you have a body isn't important. It's your soul that makes you who you are. And if this is who you are, I like you just fine this way, Mr. Alphonse."

Al was lost for words. The young alchemist imagined that now he'd have to raise the order to a dozen bushels of apples.

Then he appeared to remember something important. "I can't stay and talk. There's someone I need to find."

Her whole body seemed to sag with disappointment. "Oh, I see. Very well then. Thank you, Mr. Alphonse, for mending Mr. Pink."

Al supposed he should have left it at that, but he found himself blurting out his next sentence. "She's a Coordinator who can use alchemy," he exclaimed, "And my brother and I need to find her to stop the commotion that's going on outside."

"Oh?" Lacus put a finger to her lip in thought.

"If we find her, we can get the Philosopher's Stone. Then Ed and I can return her to her people, and maybe they'll leave us alone."

"I see," she said after a while, "But I'm afraid I don't know of anyone like that."

Alphonse headed for the door. "That's okay. We'll find her." Then he paused. "Um, now that I fixed your Haro, are you still going to stay in here?"

She nodded, although it appeared a bit hesitant. "I think for the time being it's best that I do." The pink princess waved from her elegant perch on her chair. "Goodbye, Mr. Alphonse," she called as he spoke a departing word in return and shut the door behind him with a click.

The younger Elric brother surveyed the hallway he had chanced upon. Judging by the numerous cobwebs, it didn't look as if it had been in use. With a sigh, he resumed the search for his brother and the Coordinator he was supposed to find, thoughts still locked on the girl with the melon-hued hair. Suddenly he gasped.

"Ah!" he cried. "I forgot to ask her name!"

_A/N: Now, everyone had better read this author note, because it deserves some attention._

**HUGE THANKS TO Spyrit Phoenyx FOR HER AMAZING DRAWING!**

_She drew me Kira in a State Alchemist's uniform, and I have to say, it made me squeal with absolute buckets of joy._

_It won't let me post a link to the address in html format, because I have no skills, so LISTEN UP: www dot deviantart dot com slash deviation slash 30604771. I can't believe I just had to do that. I hope you people aren't lazy._

_Everyone please visit it and compliment her on her work. Did I mention I feel loved? I do. And also, check out some of her fanfiction if you've got the time, especially if you're a SEED fan. My favorite story of hers so far is "Tease." It's rather clever. Go read it._

_Whew, what a day. I'll try to keep the updates coming, guys. Don't give up on me yet! And thanks for all the fun reviews._

_- The Silver Sole Alchemist _


	30. Heavy Artillery

"Cagalli, look at me when I'm talking to you!"

The princess of Orb was livid. Not only had her bodyguard caught her in the act of creeping around Central, but she was now being made a spectacle in front of half her forces. The dark-haired man had taken her far out of hearing range, of course, hiding them well just outside of Central in a small outcrop of rocks and sparse trees, but the fact still remained that she was being scolded.

The blonde raised her eyes. "I was just trying to get something done! How is the Desert Dawn supposed to stage an attack on ZAFT when all you're doing is milling around and speculating? We need real information," she fumed, simmering fit to burst.

"That does not constitute the reason for what you've done," he reminded her firmly. "What if you'd been discovered by ZAFT, or worse, a State Alchemist?" He failed to detect the slight change in her expression upon the mention of the latter evil. "The Desert Dawn is a guerilla force, and we cannot stand up to that kind of military power directly!"

The angry girl held her tongue, wracking her brain for some sort of new escape plan. It wasn't a moment before Ahmed was next to her, reading her thoughts.

"Don't try it again," he said, hiding a smile. "Kisaka was just worried about you. So was I."

Cagalli supposed she would have blushed, had she not been a pot about to boil over. "Arrgh! I admit that I still didn't get any information, okay?" She scrunched up her face and tugged at her tangled hair. "But now that you're done yelling at me, you'd better plan on marching right back there to Central to figure out what's going on."

"I had intended on doing just that, had you stuck around long enough to find out, Miss Cagalli." Kisaka's mouth formed a stern line.

"Tell the men to stay here," she barked. "Come on, Kisaka, let's go."

He followed her in silence, marching stoically onward until they again reached the middle district of Central. Everything was as they'd left it — crowded with soldiers, buzzing with voices, and dark as pitch under the night sky. Only the eerie light from the street lamps and the glow from the Fuhrer's windows cast light on the huddled figure of the Lesseps, the center of the commotion.

"Look there," Kisaka pointed, and Cagalli followed his finger until she saw what had caught his attention.

Beneath the tall hull of the desert warship, just below it on the starboard side, was a large group of ZAFT soldiers dressed for battle. They stood in tight formation, and they appeared to be listening to the orders of one man at the front. Cagalli squinted, bringing into focus a familiar yellow ZAFT uniform and a mussy head of sand colored hair.

"Waltfeld! That bastard," she gritted, noting with displeasure the unmistakable coffee mug in his left hand. "What the hell is he up to now? And in plain sight, no less."

"The Desert Tiger is making his move," Kisaka declared in a hushed tone, taking the blonde by the shoulder and guiding her in another direction. "We'll get closer behind that building over there."

"When I find out what that jerk is up to…" She quieted as they moved into hearing range.

"They've taken Lacus Clyne, men," the Tiger was saying, "And now it's up to us to get her back."

Cagalli tilted her head to one side. "Isn't Lacus Clyne…"

"A popular vocalist in the PLANTs," Kisaka finished for her, holding a finger to his mouth in a silent order for her to hold her questions until later.

Andrew Waltfeld raised his voice. "Not only that," he hollered, "But the State has denied us permission to use Central as a temporary base of operations in this war on the Naturals! The Fuhrer is one step away from declaring open warfare on us if we don't do as he asks, yet he refuses the return of Miss Clyne! What do you say men, will we let him get away with it?"

Cagalli looked on in bafflement as the group of ZAFT soldiers saluted and began a chorus of raucous cheers. She managed to tear her eyes away from the Tiger long enough to scan the rest of the people outside, and she bit back a horrified gasp. Groups of civilians clung to their young ones, rushing inside houses and slamming shutters and doors with haste. The few State soldiers left on the streets were beginning to look nervous. All the while, the Tiger continued with his motivational speech, pumping his fists in the air with enthusiasm.

"What is he _doing_?" the outraged girl spat. "Why the hell is he planning his attack _outside_? You can't tell me that it's all just a show of force. He's hardly got any men there!"

"But you must admit," Kisaka mused, "It does seem to be working."

"No way," she grumbled a harried refusal. "It has to be some sort of trick. He can't be that much of a fool. I _know_ him, and he could never pull that sort of stunt!"

"He obviously has some reason for doing it," her guardian assumed. "Perhaps it's a ruse to conceal his true motives."

Cagalli snorted. "In that case, it's completely suspicious, and totally obvious."

"A bit like you two are now, huh?" The Lieutenant Colonel Hughes snickered as he made his move.

Kisaka dove for his weapon, shoving Cagalli to one side with his free hand as she whirled around to see who had spoken. A tall man in glasses dashed out from the shadows, sliding a knife against her guardian's throat before either of them could react. She cursed distractedly, ignoring Kisaka's commands to flee.

The man in the glasses spoke to them. "Easy now," he said, "Now that I've got you both up close, you don't look like ZAFT soldiers. You're still a pretty dangerous looking pair, however. Don't move."

"Of course we're not ZAFT soldiers!" Cagalli exploded. "Can't you tell what we're doing? We were trying to figure out what ZAFT is up to." She noted with distaste the blue uniform he wore. "It figures. Another member of the State who doesn't know what he's up against. Are you blind? Can't you see that the Desert Tiger is planning something else right in front of you?"

"Cagalli," Kisaka warned, careful not to move lest he slice his own throat open, "Be careful what sort of information you leak to this man."

"Any fool can tell what the Tiger is up to," she barked, ignoring Kisaka's pleas. "It's this guy's own fault if he doesn't see what's going on right under his nose."

"Now that was hostile," Maes ridiculed as he released the burly man in his grip and sheathed his knives carefully. "And I suppose it didn't occur _you_ people that maybe the Tiger _wants_ us to think he's playing games."

Cagalli blinked. "I hadn't thought of that."

"Of course not. That's the problem with rebels who show up out of nowhere."

Kisaka regarded Hughes with a wary eye while the princess simmered beside him. "Just what is it you want from us?" the bodyguard asked.

Maes smiled good-naturedly. "Just stay out of the way. The State has enough to handle without worrying about guerilla fighters getting under its feet."

"Our only goal is to defeat the Tiger," Kisaka informed him. "Perhaps, with an agreement…" he trailed off.

"Are you proposing we form an alliance?" Hughes inquired, one eyebrow raised skeptically. "You, and Miss Hissy Fit over there, with the State? If you are, I'm not the one to talk to. But," he reached into his pocket and Kisaka tensed, relaxing only when the blue-clad soldier pulled out a harmless photograph. "Since we're all such good friends now, take a look at my beautiful daughter! Her name is Elisia. Isn't she just the most adorable thing you've ever seen? Yesterday, she was trying to sneak some cookies before dinner, but my lovely wife found her just before she got away with it. You should have seen the big, cute tears she cried when she was caught!"

Kisaka was lost for words. Cagalli was still boiling over the man's previous comment. She took one look at the picture and threw him a sardonic sneer.

"She's charming, I'm sure."

But Hughes was no longer listening. Cagalli turned to see him with a serious look of concentration, focusing on the distant figure of Andrew Waltfeld in alarm. She perked up her own ears to listen. One of the soldiers in the ranks had been asking a question, but she only caught the Tiger's response.

"Don't be silly," Waltfeld was laughing, "Of course we can't use BaCUEs here! There's no room on the ground." The coffee addict proceeded to say something else, but his words were wisped away by the sound of the wind, and nervous whispers from a group of State soldiers nearby drowned out any other noise.

"Do either of you know what a BaCUE is?" Hughes asked, narrowing his eyes. They were still glued on the Desert Tiger.

"Sure do," Cagalli announced. "Thank your lucky stars he isn't using one."

Suddenly there was a heavy clang, and the Lesseps shuddered to life. A hatch creaked open little by little, revealing bits and pieces of shining armored plates in the darkness. One by one, four giant machines stepped out of the massive ship and onto the cobblestone like huge harbingers of doom.

"Damn it," Cagalli whispered as she laid eyes on them, and her voice wavered. "I was hoping he wouldn't, but he is. He's going to use mobile suits."


	31. Panic

Riza paced the room restlessly, while Kira remained seated on the edge of a stray chair, leaning over with his elbows propped up on his knees. The Lieutenant Colonel had told them to stay in one place while he went out to investigate. Riza had put up a convincing argument in their favor, but in the end, the family man had targeted Kira as his excuse.

"If Mr. Yamato is really a wet-behind-the-ears new soldier like you say, Ms. Hawkeye," Hughes had remarked smoothly, "Then I think it's best you keep him out of any potentially dangerous situations that could get you both in hot water." He'd winked at Kira at that point. "Sorry, but I don't want any deaths on my conscience."

Kira had known full well that it meant the Lieutenant Colonel had seen through his act. No matter how he tried to convince his blonde companion of his exposure, however, she refused to believe it, claiming she hadn't sensed anything of the sort.

"And now we can't even go anywhere," she had fumed afterward, "Because I had no choice but to agree with him. If I'd wanted to go out I would have had to tell him you're really a member of the Earth Forces military, and we can't blow your cover yet."

"It's already blown!" Kira had insisted, sure that the eccentric Lieutenant Colonel was far more than he'd seemed at first glance. "We might as well go out there too, and see what's happening."

"No. Besides, we're still waiting for a call back from the Colonel in East City." Kira didn't think he'd ever seen the cool woman so uptight.

Now, inside the confined space, Hawkeye picked up her speed, pacing about the room as if an invisible demon were on her tail.

"Please, Ms. Hawkeye, relax," Kira beseeched her. "The Colonel is fine. He's all the way back in East City, and I'm sure nothing's happened to him. He'll call eventually."

Riza stopped short, trying unsuccessfully to hide a tiny blush. "I'm glad you're such an expert, Mr. Yamato. But that wasn't what's been bothering me."

"Oh?" he bit back a condescending grin. "Then what?"

"It's just…" Then the phone rang, and she skittered to the noisy machine with incredible speed. "This is Lieutenant Hawkeye speaking," she answered calmly.

Kira listened in silence, though he could not pick up what the person on the other end was saying. He watched curiously as Riza's face fell.

"Alphonse. It's you," she cleared her throat. "Is there something wrong? Where's Edward? Is everything all right?"

"Actually, that's what I was calling for," came the voice of the younger Elric boy through the receiver, "To see if anyone had heard from him. We split up and I don't know where he's gotten to." Then he paused. "Wait a second. Lieutenant, what are you doing in Central?"

Riza gave him her answer in a flat monotone. "I escorted Kira Yamato here on the Colonel's orders, after you two boys left him behind."

There was a sharp clanking noise from the other end, followed by a guilty pause before the armored boy spoke again. "W-we're really sorry about that," he stuttered, "So please tell him not to hold it against us."

"You can tell him yourself when you next see him," she suggested tactfully, impatiently tapping her foot. "Was there anything else? Just what are you boys up to?"

"Uh…nothing!" Alphonse seemed to be fidgeting. "Sorry for bothering you. If you see my brother…"

"I'll tell him you're looking for him." A moment later she hung up the phone. "Those boys…"

Kira smiled. "I'm sure they had a very good reason for what they did," he assured her.

Without warning, the door burst open with a bang, and the room's two occupants turned in alarm. Kira had expected to see the Lieutenant Colonel, but his jaw dropped in surprise when Edward Elric tumbled in instead. His long braided hair was in disarray, his jacket sleeves covered in dirt. Riza's eyes flew wide, and Kira stared, speechless.

"Jesus! It's like some hellish circus ring out there," the blonde alchemist exploded upon regaining his balance. He blinked. "Hey, when did you two show up in Central?"

Riza opened her mouth to respond, baffled. "I escorted… Oh, never mind. Alphonse has been wondering where you disappeared to, Sir. I suggest you find him."

"Why? Is he in trouble?" For a moment the Fullmetal's face went grave.

"No, Sir, but he…" she trailed off when she realized her audience was no longer listening. The blonde boy was eying Kira's uniform with distaste.

"Are you a dog of the military now too?" he asked the young Coordinator with disgust. "You shouldn't be in that uniform. Hell, you don't even know what it means to be a State Alchemist."

Riza cut in before the amethyst-eyed youth had a chance to defend himself. "That isn't the case," she told Edward firmly. "Don't you think you're being too hasty, Sir? He's undercover, at least until the Earth Forces arrive."

Edward allowed himself to cool off only minimally. "If you're so desperate to help," he directed the accusation at Kira, "Then why don't you use your Coordinator abilities to _do _something?"

Kira's lips formed a thin line. "There's nothing I can do without the Strike if I'm to face ZAFT," he said. "And as for the Archangel, I don't know when it will arrive. I'm starting to worry about Murrue and the others." He stood up, meeting the golden eyes of the shorter boy sternly. "Look, Ed, if you have something against me, I'd like to settle it now."

For a moment, the young alchemist looked taken aback. Then he held up his hands in a gesture of peace. "I've got no reason to hate you," he exclaimed, "But that doesn't change the fact that I don't completely trust you."

"Fair enough," Kira breathed, relief flooding through him. The last thing he needed was another enemy.

Edward sighed. "I'm willing to believe that maybe _you_ aren't in on it, but those Coordinators outside are definitely a rotten bunch. They know something about the Stone that they aren't telling anyone, and with that girl who they say can use alchemy, that Lacus Clyne, who knows what they plan to do?"

The brunette's amethyst eyes drifted out of focus as the information hit him full speed. "Lacus?" At once it was clear what the flash of pink behind the door had been, back in the hallway where he'd been with the Lieutenant Colonel. "Of course! It had to have been her. But what is Lacus doing here?"

Ed growled dangerously. "You know her?"

"Yes," Kira cried shrilly, "But she wouldn't—" His protests were cut off by a tremendous explosion outside the window.

Riza drew her gun, and Edward sprinted to the paned glass and flung the curtains aside. Kira followed soon after, all thoughts of Lacus pushed from his mind as he clapped eyes on the scene that lay before him.

A dark cavern yawned from one side of the Lesseps, a deep chasm leading into the ship's hangar. Out of the opening had emerged three very familiar mobile suits, and Kira's stomach lurched as he recognized them. The Blitz flickered out of sight as it switched on its Mirage Colloid, and the Buster traipsed recklessly about the cobblestone streets, knocking over street lamps and causing the State soldiers on the ground to scatter like leaves. The explosion had no doubt been caused by the Duel, who was standing next to a smoking building triumphantly.

The heart of the young Coordinator sunk in his chest as he scanned the mad scene for the fourth mobile suit he knew had to be there. Instantly it came into focus. Half-hidden by shadows, the sleek lines of the Aegis were just visible among the many profiles of low buildings. Kira's breath automatically froze like ice inside his throat.

_Athrun… Why would you do this?_

He hadn't the faintest idea why four mobile suits from the Le Creuset team would have been with the Tiger, but he didn't allow himself to dwell on it for much longer. Edward was yelling something incomprehensible, and Riza had picked up the phone in a panic. Without a word, the Strike pilot spun around and headed for the door.

"We have to find the Fuhrer," the brunette announced when the other boy demanded to know where he was going. "I know those four machines. Something has to be done before this goes any further."

"What exactly do you propose?" Ed asked, keeping hard on his heels as he exited. "You want to blow them up with alchemy?"

Kira's face was hard. "I don't know if that'll work," he stated, "But you could try."

_A/N: Sorry for the wait on this chapter. But April vacation is coming up, so you can expect more updates then. Thanks for sticking with me up till now!_


	32. Initiation

"There's no way. There's just no way," Nicol's wavering voice echoed over the radio system. Athrun gripped the controls inside the Aegis tighter. He could not bear to hear the younger boy's thoughts at that moment.

"We can't do this," the kindly boy went on, despite Yzak's sharp command to close his trap. "They haven't done anything to us! Athrun, even you've agreed to it…I thought you had something planned!"

Athrun remained silent for a moment, allowing Dearka's low, smooth voice to travel reassuringly over their communication system as the blonde strained to calm their youngest teammate. Then he stiffened and raised his own voice.

"We're moving out," he announced coolly. "The Duel and the Buster will take charge of the surrounding area. The Blitz will monitor Central Library and alert the rest of the team when and if the State responds to our deliberate aggravation. Nicol, did you copy that? Remain on standby close to the Lesseps." Nicol didn't respond.

"And what, pray tell, will Commander Zala be doing at this time?" The sarcasm that radiated from the silver-headed boy was unmistakable even over the radio.

"I'll scan the area at the border, to be sure we don't get surprised." His response was firm. "Buster and Duel, be sure not to stray outside of the set radius. You can't leave the Lesseps unprotected. I'll come back if anything happens."

"Oh, not to fear, _Sir_," Yzak's words dripped poison, "Elsman and I can handle it."

"Nicol." Athrun waited quite some time for a response.

"Commander?" The reply was weak.

The sapphire-haired boy smiled upon noting the formal way in which he was acknowledged. "Will you be all right?" He could not help but feel a sense of fondness for the good-natured boy who had been his friend since military academy.

"Yes sir."

"Right." He narrowed his eyes beneath the concealing shade of his helmet's visor. "Then let's move out." He heard the Buster and Duel set off, and he was about to follow suit when he heard his name uttered tentatively over the airwaves.

"Athrun?"

"Go ahead, Blitz."

There was a quick pause before the young boy spoke. "We don't have to hurt them, right?"

Athrun's voice came back strong and sure. "Not if we can help it."

With that he took off for the edge of Central, trying hard not to think about his situation. In fact, he tried hard to keep from thinking at all. There was too much at stake; Lacus was in danger, as were all the residents of Central. He hadn't found an opportunity to use any of his information to his advantage, and his team had been counting on him. Nicol had been counting on him. He was no closer to getting them out of this mess than he was to convincing Le Creuset or Waltfeld to become friends with the Earth Forces. At this rate, the only thing he'd get to do was watch the legged ship go up in flames, and he couldn't bear that, either. Kira would most likely be aboard it.

It wasn't long before his thoughts were penetrated by the loud rumble of the earth, followed soon after by Yzak's severe curses. Athrun halted his machine in its tracks and listened anxiously.

"Yzak? What's the matter?" The only reply he received was a string of profanities.

"Shit! Where in the friggen hell did this god damned wall come from! Wh-what the—" The airwaves filled up with white noise as the silver-haired boy was cut off. Athrun froze when he felt a second tremor shake his surroundings. Snapping to his senses, he stabbed at the buttons on his communicator.

"Yzak. Answer me! What's going on over there? Dearka?"

At once the low voice of the blonde Buster pilot crackled to life. "Athrun, you'd better forget about patrolling the border and get your ass back here. Yzak's Duel just took a major amount of damage."

The sapphire-haired youth had spun his mobile suit around within seconds. "I'm on my way. Can you tell if it's the State that's attacking, or have the Earth Forces arrived?" His fingers tightened on the accelerator.

Dearka's voice was strained, and Athrun could tell he was struggling to respond even as he was under attack. "I can't even fucking tell. It's just one goddamned guy. Wait until you get a look at this. I'll send you the visual data."

The Aegis pilot shook his head, even though he knew the other boy couldn't see him. "No, I don't have time to…" He trailed off as the data appeared on his frontal screen, and he blinked in disbelief.

The live video feed went blurry as one of Dearka's long-ranged missiles exploded in the foreground, but as the air again cleared, Athrun began to distinguish the form of a boy his own age. He flitted from building to building, street lamp to street lamp, seeking cover wherever it was available as he dodged each mobile suit attack with incredible accuracy. He was a blur of crimson, his long jacket fluttering behind him like a bloody flag — an enemy to be reckoned with. With trembling fingers, Athrun toggled the camera's zoom feature, just in time to witness the fearless look on the boy's face as he clapped his gloved hands together.

All of a sudden the screen was assualted by a towering canon that crouched, low and menacing, at half the height of a mobile suit.

"Sh-shit!" Dearka cursed wildly. The massive weapon had materialized out of what appeared to be thin air. Seconds later the canon went off with an explosion the azure-eyed boy could hear from his spot meters away, and Athrun's video feed cut to a loud crackle of threatening fuzz.

"Dearka," he hollered uselessly into his disconnected speaker. "DEARKA! Yzak! Damn it." He didn't know who the perilous wraith on the ground was. He had no idea how one being could ever possess so much power. Then it came to him.

Alchemy. It had to be. No other human being, Coordinator or Natural, could ever have the ability to wreak so much havoc using only the elements provided by the habitat around them. If this was the power of a State Alchemist, then perhaps it really was all over.

Athrun Zala couldn't help but let out a bitter laugh, one that teetered on the verge of maniacal.

Oh well. At least then he wouldn't have to face Kira, or be forced to watch as the Philosopher's Stone destroyed the entire Earth Alliance in a single sweep. A moment later he felt nauseated. Thoughts like those would only serve to get him killed faster. He had to focus. He had to be notified of the status of the Buster and Duel.

Finally he caught sight of them. The Duel had been rendered immobile, by what force, the young Aegis pilot hadn't the faintest inkling. But the blinking lights on his console told him that all of Yzak's vital statistics were green. The pale Coordinator was still alive. As for the Buster, its communication system had been taken out, but it was moving. Athrun thanked his lucky stars.

Without warning, a new voice penetrated the chaos of the fray and reached his ears inside his cockpit. "Athrun!" It was the pilot of the Blitz.

"Nicol," the frantic youth responded instantly, "What's your status?"

"Fine," the younger boy gasped, "But I have more bad news. The State is making its move. I think the alchemist attacking Dearka and Yzak is with them. There are a bunch of State soldiers firing on the Lesseps. Some of Commander Waltfeld's forces are holding them off, but I don't know how long I can help out without using any fatal attacks. It's getting out of control, and we can't keep them back."

Athrun's head was reeling as he tried to process the information. "I thought this was what the Commander wanted? To lure them into a fight so he could easily draw in that last element. How can they be beating him?" He didn't wait for a response, for his focus had suddenly drifted to the blur in the corner of his screen.

The immediate peril he was in registered with a mind-blowing velocity.

By the time he'd moved, it was too late. There was a burst of pale, static light, and the left leg of his machine crumpled like tissue paper as the twin hands of the blonde State Alchemist met the cool armor of his Aegis. The red leviathan toppled to the ground, the impact of the fall jolting his control module and rendering it virtually useless. Athrun Zala had quite forgotten how much of a hindrance gravity could be. The inside of his machine transformed into a mess of smoking, sputtering wires, and weak bleeps from failing system software sounded tonelessly as the red warning light flickered on.

He choked for breath, stretching up to hurl open the hatch and climbing out to leave his mobile suit behind. Perhaps he'd have better luck destroying his target from the ground, where he could face the alchemist on an equal plane. Tactics stated that the soldier on higher ground tended to possess the upper hand, but tactics be damned. It was worth a shot despite the fact. A glimmer of silver flickered through his peripheral vision, and he realized that Yzak had abandoned his mobile suit as well, deciding to try the same tactic.

The moment Athrun Zala jumped from the wreckage of his machine, he found himself face to face with his quarry. His handgun was out in a matter of moments, the fierce need to survive willing the azure-eyed boy into quick action. To his horror, his enemy clapped once and a long, gleaming blade immediately replaced what had been his right arm. Athrun took aim with his own weapon, holding it steady even as the mysterious alchemist shot forward, hurtling toward him with a mad yell.

But out of the thick, battle-heavy air, arose a single, musical note, and all activity ceased as if a sudden stop had been put on time itself.

The Aegis pilot lost his focus despite himself. His entire body felt numb; he couldn't have moved if he'd tried. Luckily, his quarry had halted as well, a look of confusion and annoyance plastered over his clear features as a flood of notes spilled forth from every crevice, filling the night sky with its engaging melody.

"_Shizukana kono yoru ni, anata wo matteru no…"_

The sound floated throughout the hectic streets of Central, carried from far away to reach them. Every ear listened to the rippling vocal serenade, every head turned to seek out the source of the angelic lyrics, to discover the source of the odd distraction. What on earth had the power to cease all animosity in its tracks with pure, innocent song alone?

"_Ano toki, wasureta hohoemi wo tori ni kite."_

Athrun Zala did not need to strain to find out whose voice it was. His fingers shook and he lowered his gun in disbelief.

"Lacus."


	33. Deliberation

"_Ano toki, wasureta hohoemi wo tori ni kite."_

Cagalli Yula Athha raised her head, tearing her eyes away from the fighting in front of her. She was baffled. The State had just begun to attack the ZAFT soldiers that guarded the Lesseps, but they had slowed upon hearing the melodious notes that drifted through the night to reach them. The princess of Orb stepped out from her hiding place beneath the stairs of the Fuhrer's office building, despite the protests of both Hughes and Kisaka.

"It has to be that girl," she determined, and finally her bodyguard and the Lieutenant Colonel emerged to stand beside her.

"Yes," Hughes agreed slowly. "I'd know that voice anywhere. It's hard to forget after you've heard it once."

"You've been in contact with Miss Clyne?" Kisaka asked him incredulously.

Hughes jumped, the concentration on his features fading quickly as he realized that he'd allowed himself to slip up. "Ah, well…" But the dark-haired man was no longer listening to him.

"Cagalli!" Kisaka cried as the blonde rocketed out into the open, "Where are you going?" He received no answer.

Cagalli sprinted as if the wind were aiding her feet, swifter than she'd ever thought she could run. The sound was coming from the roof of the Central Library. She was sure of it. All at once she skidded to a halt, glimpsing a flash of blonde hair and a red jacket as someone turned a corner ahead of her. She picked up her speed and followed, nearly careening into him when she turned the corner as well and found he had stopped.

"I-It's you," she panted, "I knew it! What are you doing?"

Edward Elric spun around. "Well, well. If it isn't the runaway princess," he replied, though he didn't much seem to care at that precise moment. He was scanning the highest point of the each rooftop with his face scrunched up in frustration.

"It's the library," she offered, pointing in its general direction as she struggled to catch her breath.

The blonde alchemist turned around and met her curious gaze. "Is that so?" When she nodded, he began to walk in the direction that she'd indicated.

Cagalli was dumbstruck. "W-Wait a minute," she exclaimed, whirling around to follow him. "What are you going to do? How can you be sure I'm even telling you the truth?" Despite his shorter stature, his strides were long and she was forced to jog to catch up to him.

Edward allowed a sly smile to creep onto his face, but he kept his eyes pinned ahead as he moved forward. "I just don't think you're in any position to be telling me lies at the moment."

"And why's that?" she scoffed. "You don't even know who I am!"

"I wouldn't be so sure," Ed countered. He had stopped again, and his eyes flickered from building to building. He couldn't help but notice that none of the soldiers from either side had moved, still mesmerized by the continuing sound of the Coordinator's song.

"I finally remembered where I'd heard the name Athha before," he revealed, again picking up his pace. "After I read Dr. Marcoh's notes, I decided to read up on the politics between the PLANTs and the rest of the that region. I remember reading something about a nation that was neutral, a place called Orb Union. Uzumi Nara Athha is head honcho in that place."

Cagalli's eyes flew wide upon the mention of her father. She opened her mouth with the intent of inquiring who Dr. Marcoh was, but decided against it at the last moment. "I saw from a distance how you knocked over those other three mobile suits," she told him instead.

Edward lifted an eyebrow and threw her a distracted glance. "Oh?"

The young Natural huffed at his weak response. "Is that all you have to say? You took down three of ZAFT's most powerful machines. You alchemists sure are weird."

"Listen," Edward cut her off with a sudden hint of urgency in his tone, "The pilots of those things are still alive. And the fourth one I lost track of. It was there one minute and then it wasn't."

"Your point?" Cagalli was beginning to get irritated.

"They're going to come back. And one of them said the girl who was singing was Lacus Clyne." His golden eyes flickered. "I need to find her."

"Why? Lacus Clyne is the hostage that you people took from ZAFT to begin with. If the Tiger is attacking the State it's obviously because you've still got her. So why are _you _looking for her now? What's the big deal about some chick with a pretty voice?" Then it hit her. "This is all because the State won't give her back, isn't it? If you'd just hand over their stupid pop idol, maybe then those dumb Coordinators would take the time to spare _us_ some attention." Her blood boiled as she remembered how she'd left the guerilla soldiers of the Desert Dawn, most likely bored out of their minds as they waited for a chance to attack ZAFT. The princess of Orb cursed.

"I don't know what you're going on about," the Fullmetal Alchemist growled, "But I don't have time to listen to you. You don't know the half of what Lacus Clyne is involved in. I won't let her get back to those Coordinators before I get what _I_ want first."

They had almost reached the stone steps of the library. Their conversation came to an abrupt halt as two other figures emerged from the shadows.

"Fullmetal, Sir!" It was Riza Hawkeye, with Kira Yamato trailing not far behind.

"Lieutenant," the Elric boy saluted, nodding to Kira afterward. Cagalli stood by in vain, at a complete loss as far as comprehending her situation was concerned.

"I can't believe you did so much damage to those three Gundams," Kira observed, his gaze focused on the distant place where the three machines had last been sighted. Cagalli blinked. The amethyst-eyed boy seemed to be filled with an anxiety she couldn't explain. The next thing she knew, the blonde woman with the blue State uniform was firing information at Edward with rapid accuracy.

"Mr. Yamato has just received word from the Earth Forces, Sir," she said, "The Archangel will be arriving in Central shortly. It was held up by a small group of ZAFT forces. They have some disturbing information, Sir. Apparently the machines that attacked them came from a hideout located somewhere inside Resembool."

Edward Elric was thunderstruck. "What? Inside Resembool?" The murderous look that pasted itself onto his face could have killed a weaker being with its intensity alone. "Damn those stupid Coordinators! If Winry is in trouble…"

"Miss Rockbell is aboard the Archangel as well, Sir. She's on her way here with the rest of the crew." The young alchemist seemed to sag with relief as Riza spoke the reassuring words.

"Hold it!" The heads of the other three snapped around as Cagalli tried to keep from fuming visibly. "What's going on?" She jabbed a finger at the brunette. "Are you with the Earth Alliance? Arrgh! DAMN IT!"

Suddenly a glimmer of recognition rolled across Kira's face. "You… You're that person I met on Heliopolis the day ZAFT attacked us!"

Edward flailed his arms in the air, clearly at the end of his patience. "Heliopolis! Desert Dawn! I don't know what you're all talking about and I don't care! This is Central, we're members of the State, and we don't give a damn about you or your war! All I want is the Stone. And she," he flung a hand in the direction of the library, "Is going to get me it."

Kira raised an eyebrow incredulously. "Lacus?" But Ed didn't answer, and Riza Hawkeye was frowning.

"Listen," the Lieutenant stressed with urgency. "Her singing has stopped."

"Cagalli!" The Orb princess whirled to find Kisaka on his way to meet her.

"Edward!" Maes Hughes was on his heels.

Cagalli tried to listen as the Lieutenant Colonel began to convey a message to the Elric boy about supporting the State while it fought the Tiger, but Kisaka was already speaking to her in a low, husky whisper.

"Cagalli, the Desert Dawn is to fall back until this is over."

"What?" she exploded, drawing the curious glance of the Strike pilot as her temper got the best of her. "No! We can't give up now, not when ZAFT is so close! They're unprepared. It's the perfect time to make our move."

The elder man shook his head. "I won't allow it. Things are getting too dangerous as it is. We can't afford to risk the lives of our men in a situation so severe — and one that doesn't even involve us to begin with, no less. We will have our chance, we just need to wait."

She gritted her teeth. She ripped at her hair. No, it wasn't possible. They'd come so far, so far…

At once the sound of an explosion reverberated through the silence, rocking the surface upon which they stood. Cagalli felt numb as she was immediately dragged away by a determined Kisaka.

"They've begun to fight again," he informed her. "There isn't much time."

_A/N: I feel like this chapter didn't do much in terms of moving the plot. We discover that the Archangel is coming back. Okay. I could have waited to announce that at the moment they actually arrive. This is getting hard, and going in circles. I think I'm focusing too much on telling what every character is doing at every time, when I should be leaving it up to guesswork on the reader's part._

_On another note, I feel bad for Cagalli. All she wants is for the Desert Dawn to get a piece of ZAFT, but everyone else's military is getting in her way. Sheesh. I hope she doesn't do anything rash revolving around Lacus Clyne. For some reason Orb's princess has gotten it into her head that if Lacus was returned to ZAFT and out of the way, the Desert Dawn would finally be able to step in. Even I don't know what Cagalli is going to do at this point. I guess we'll see. _


	34. Mobile Suits Down

The bounty of musical notes ceased, and Athrun stood mute, rooted to the spot in his stricken state. His azure eyes were glued to the ground where the blonde alchemist had been standing, moments away from slicing his throat open. Upon the echo of the first notes, he'd rocketed off toward the center of Central, leaving the sapphire-haired boy too stunned to follow.

"ZALA!"

Athrun blinked once, finally regaining his lost senses. Yzak was sprinting toward him at full speed, gun drawn. A moment later the pale Coordinator planted himself in the spot where the alchemist had previously occupied, panting heavily as he tried simultaneously to both yell and catch his breath.

"What are you doing, idiot?" the silver-haired boy hollered at him with all his might, "Why'd you just let him leave? I was coming to help you! Two of us could have taken him!" He stomped in irritation, ice blue eyes flickering about in a vain attempt to catch which direction their adversary had gone.

"Y-Yzak…"

"Don't give me that!" the irate Duel pilot shouted, and Athrun was sure any moment the boy would begin to breath fire at him in his mad rage. "Look at this mess. Look at our mobile suits! Both the Duel and Buster are completely out of commission. This obnoxious pest comes out of nowhere, and we have _one shot_ to take him out, and you blow it like the sniveling fool of a commander you are! And then you—"

"That's enough, Yzak," Athrun spoke calmly. "We can catch him up after we take stock of the damage."

"I've already told you, both the Buster and Duel are wrecked beyond repair. At least until we're back on the Vesalius."

"Then we'll have to make due on foot."

Yzak narrowed his eyes. "Easy for you to say. Our orders were to—"

"I don't care what our orders were!" the Aegis pilot burst out suddenly, despite his better judgment. "Commander Waltfeld was wrong to ask us to stir up trouble. Now the State is attacking, and they don't stand a chance against us! They're only pawns, and they can't even see it! They'll all die, and we were asked to make it happen. Our main objective is to get hold of what will help us beat the Earth Forces, not to bring death where it isn't needed." The azure-eyed youth's chest heaved with exertion, and at the moment he couldn't even bring himself to acknowledge his teammate as the paler boy stormed up to him and seized him by the collar.

"The _State_ doesn't stand a chance against _us?_" Yzak's eyes glinted perilously as he growled in his superior's face. "Did you forget what just happened? That little snot of an alchemist nearly had us! _We're_ the ones in danger here, and if we don't fight back, we're finished. What should it matter to you what the Tiger has started? We're soldiers, not heroes. We take orders, not run around trying to save the world."

"We don't need to involve innocent lives," Athrun gritted, his nose inches away from that of the silver-haired Coordinator, "There's no need for the State soldiers to be sacrificed. And Lacus is one of us! She's being used as well. How can you put duty before justice so easily?"

A look of dawning comprehension passed over Yzak's face, and the young boy sneered. "Oh, that's just too adorable, Zala," he spat, "This is all a game for you, so you can play the Hero of Justice and go charging in to rescue your pretty fiancé. You've got a lot to learn. War isn't always fair."

"Let go of me," he threatened.

"Like hell I will! Get a grip and radio the Commander. Your machine is the only one left that may be able to get its communication system back online." The blue-eyed pilot made to shove him, when suddenly a pair of strong, bronzed hands closed about the pale boy's shoulder from behind.

"Yzak! Athrun! That's enough." It was Dearka who forced himself between them and tore the two apart.

"Stay out of it, Elsman," Yzak muttered darkly, but he sobered at his friend's dangerous gaze.

"We need to keep our heads if we want to survive this," the blonde exclaimed coolly, placing his hands on his hips as he surveyed the damage to the Aegis with a doubtful expression. "It's as I thought, Athrun. Your mobile suit looks ruined as well."

"I still think we should try the com-links," Yzak grumbled, brushing a strand of silver from his eyes. "We need to alert the Commander of our status and get in touch with the Blitz."

Athrun watched both of them with a wary eye. Yzak had seemed to simmer down a bit; he now leaned casually against the fallen Aegis with a look of distaste spread across his harsh features. Dearka was surveying the area. Suddenly the ground trembled as the echo of a loud explosion reached their ears from the direction of the library. The three boys stumbled, and at once Dearka spoke.

"I don't think we should contact the Tiger at all," he said.

Yzak swayed on his feet, dumbstruck. "D-Dearka!"

The blonde ignored him, fixing his violet eyes on the darkened sky. "I think for once Zala is right. It's time we take things into our own hands. This situation has taken a turn for the worse, and there are still unknown factors that we can't control. I don't trust anyone in this place. We have to rearrange our priorities."

"But we need to get whatever it is the Tiger is looking for," the Duel pilot stressed. "That thing that will allow us to use that stone. And it's not just Waltfeld. Commander Le Creuset wanted us to use it too. You can't tell me we're supposed to give up this chance to defeat those stupid Natural scum."

"No," Dearka responded, and Athrun felt his heartbeat quicken at the prospect of destroying the legged ship. "We don't have to give up on that yet," the blonde said. "But we need to remember what happened to us before. Those creatures that seem to be pulling at ZAFT's strings. All I'm saying is that we have to be careful of every move we make, so we don't fall into any traps or unknowingly start something that we can't stop."

"Arrgh!" Yzak kicked at the ground impatiently. "I have no idea what you're getting at, but I'm sick of standing around!"

To Athrun's surprise, the tanned youth smiled. "I know, Yzak. I'm only trying to think things through before we act. You should try doing that at some point. Does wonders for working out problems." The smile turned into a teasing smirk.

"Shut up," the other boy huffed.

But none of them had further time to debate, for one of the houses to their left suddenly burst into flame. Shards of glass and chips of wood flew left and right, peppering them with debris even as they threw themselves to the cobblestone for cover.

"What the hell is going on?" Yzak cursed, searching frantically for the source of the massive explosion.

"The battle's getting worse," Athrun observed, picking himself up without delay. "I'm sure by now the State is responding to ZAFT's hostilities."

"What are we supposed to do?" The silver-haired boy let the question hang while the racket of the melee grew louder and seemed to draw nearer to them.

"I don't know."

"For starters," came a raspy voice from the other side of the Aegis, "You could take a little nap and stay out of the way!" The next thing Athrun Zala knew, he was being assaulted by a being with sinuous green hair. He ducked instinctively, successfully dodging a blow from the creature's foot. He heard Yzak's howl of rage as the obese one emerged as well, setting himself upon him and Dearka with a loud rumble of his stomach.

Yzak dove to one side as the blonde fired his handgun. The bullets missed, and the homunculus continued to sail forward, large jaws sinking into the hard armor of the Aegis where the pale boy had been standing seconds before. As he dodged another strike from the threatening beast before him, Athrun noted with horror the sizzling hole the bite mark left in his machine. It wasn't long before Dearka and Yzak had disappeared from his sight, their fight with the huge monster carrying them farther away.

"Envy!" Athrun growled, pausing to reload as the homunculus evaded the last of his bullets.

"Hey there, kid." The lithe creature didn't give him time to complete his task, landing him a blow to the midsection that knocked him off his feet. Once he'd hit the ground, a pale foot slammed itself onto his chest and held him down.

Envy tisked in disappointment. "What a sorry sight you are. But it's to be expected. I'd imagine you and your friends are finding yourselves in a difficult position right now, what with engaging two dangerous homunculi in a brawl without your precious mobile suits. That reminds me, you've never fought against anyone that uses alchemy before, have you? I'd imagine that little pipsqueak proved quite a challenge."

Athrun's mind was racing for a quick solution, but he kept himself focused on the creature above him. Then, to his astonishment, Envy released him. At once he made a move to strike, but found himself with both arms pinned at his back as the pale homunculus whispered in his ear.

"Now that's not very nice. I release you, and this is how you thank me?" He twisted Athrun's limbs cruelly, but the blue-haired boy gritted his teeth and didn't utter a sound. "You might want to make your way to Central Library," he suggested smoothly. "Lust has got your little princess there on the rooftop. I'd hurry, if I were you. She won't last much longer."


	35. Gone Amiss

Dearka stowed his weapon, flinching as the open gash in his arm began to sting. Yzak ran around the corner to meet him as the blonde paused to examine the wound.

"Where'd they go?" Yzak asked, halting at his companion's side. "One second I was fighting that fat pathetic monster, and the next, I look up and he's gone. What about the other one?"

"He was with Athrun last I knew," Dearka announced casually, tearing his sleeve with the aid of his teeth and binding his upper arm mechanically.

Yzak blinked. "You're hurt."

"No big deal."

"Are you sure?"

Dearka looked at the pale boy strangely. "I'm sure," he answered slowly. "Did you see where Zala ran off to?"

"I didn't." The Duel pilot was calm, taking stock of their surroundings without a hint of nervousness. The sounds of battle rang in their ears, and when Dearka had finished with his makeshift bandage, the silver-headed boy spoke again.

"I think we should move out and see what's happening back at the Lesseps," he suggested, and the blonde nodded his agreement. Without a word they set off, careful to stay out of sight as hordes of State soldiers streamed through the city streets.

It wasn't long before the two ZAFT pilots emerged from a side alley and back into the fray. Yzak lingered in the shadows while Dearka took a step forward, watching the lines of State soldiers as they fired with their primitive muskets at the neat rows of the Tiger's men. Suddenly a fierce beam of light penetrated the State's ranks, knocking down several bodies with a violent bang. The two boys could hear the screams from their position meters away.

"He's using the main cannons on the Lesseps," Dearka stated coldly, turning back to his teammate with a frown. "I'd call that unnecessary force."

"Maybe," Yzak muttered, "But look how far back Waltfeld's men have fallen. What would you do?"

"Where's the Blitz?" the tanned boy suddenly questioned, scanning every direction for a sign of Nicol's black and red machine.

The opposite boy shrugged. "Mirage Colloid?" he suggested casually.

"But they're in battle, and Nicol's mobile suit is defenseless with that feature on. His Phase Shift armor doesn't work." At once he stopped talking, noting the suspicious glare his best friend was giving him. "What's wrong?"

Yzak narrowed his eyes. "You know it doesn't matter whether he uses his Phase Shift armor or not," the pale youth said, "Nothing those State soldiers can do with their guns will hurt his mobile suit no matter how hard they try. And besides, with that snotty alchemist running around, I can see why he'd want to keep his machine out of sight."

"I guess you're right," Dearka decided, backing into the alley alongside his partner to avoid a jogging line of blue-uniformed men. "And he _was_ ordered to guard the Central Library."

"So Miss Lacus doesn't escape," the silver-haired Coordinator clarified. "I say we forget Nicol. Let's go in there and get her out."

Dearka froze. "Huh? Why?"

Yzak caught the baffled expression on his face, and within an instant the suspicious stare from earlier was pasted back onto his countenance. "Will you cut that out?" he shot immediately, taking a cautious step backward, "You're acting really weird, Dearka. She's one of us, isn't she? Why _shouldn't_ we go rescue her? Maybe Athrun was right. We can't leave her to those dumb alchemist Naturals, and I don't trust anyone at the moment."

"But I thought you wanted to be sure we follow through with the original plan of using her to get—"

"Quit blathering!" the young pilot urged without warning. "Someone's coming." He silently drew his weapon and turned to face the darkness of the alley behind them.

"My my," echoed a suave voice from beyond the weak reach of light, "I never would have expected to see you two on foot. What's happened to your machines?" As the figure approached and halted just before the pool of light they stood in, a flicker of a street lamp glinted off the contours of a mysterious mask.

Both boys immediately clicked their heels together and lifted their arms in the traditional ZAFT salute. "Commander Le Creuset," they greeted in unison.

"Well met, boys," the elder man returned the greeting with a tiny half-smile.

"How did you get here, Sir?" Dearka asked in wonder.

The commander let out a small laugh. "Ah, I'm sure you'll be very pleased to hear about it. You see, I've landed the Vesalius just outside Central's gates. It appears that no one has noticed in the chaos. In fact, I'd like you both to accompany me back aboard it now."

"What do you plan to do?" Yzak inquired at once, remaining in position even as Dearka and the commander made off down the alleyway.

Le Creuset's lips curled into a wry grin. "I'll tell you when we're back on the Vesalius."

The group of three crept through the maze of streets and alleys until the massive hulk of the familiar battleship rose into their view, looming high on the dark horizon. The moment they were on board, Rau Le Creuset began to bark orders.

"Keep vigilant, Ades!" he called as he entered the bridge, both young soldiers in tow. "Watch the radar carefully. The Earth Forces will arrive soon. I want to know the moment they appear. We'll be waiting for them." He grinned maliciously. "Oh, Mu La Flaga, what a pleasure it will be to fight you once again!"

"The Earth Forces?" Yzak echoed incredulously. "But Commander, we haven't finished the mission yet! We only have the Stone, not the tool that's supposed to make it work."

"Never fear, my dear Yzak," Le Creuset drawled, the sockets of his angular mask focused on the plasma screen before him. "I believe Commander Waltfeld is taking care of monitoring that. You've done your part. All the pieces of this game have fallen into place. All that remains is the matter of rolling the dice to make it begin."

"Then what would you have us do?" Dearka pressed, becoming impatient. "Does this mean you'll stop fighting with the State?"

The blonde man didn't answer the question. Instead he turned and spread his arms wide. "There's someone I'd like you two to meet," he announced. One of the doors slid open on its metal tracks, and in walked a tall man with a patch over his left eye.

"Hello there," he smiled jovially. "I see. A fine pair of strapping young lads you've got there, Le Creuset."

"Indeed," the commander agreed, turning next to address said boys. "This is the Fuhrer King Bradley," he explained to them, despite their critical stares. "He's…a friend."

"But, you're…" Yzak trailed off before the thought had a chance to form fully. "But…how?"

"I'm on your side," the Fuhrer interjected kindly, folding his hands behind his back as he spoke.

"Impossible!" the silver-headed youth exploded. "You rule over the State! Do you mean to tell me that this whole time, you _knew_ we'd planted Lacus in your hands, and you purposely allowed your men to be used as pawns?"

Le Creuset smiled. "Mr. Bradley was the one that arranged to smuggle Lacus in for us," he revealed.

Dearka and Yzak exchanged glances. Both knew very well how Lacus had gotten into Central. The chance that Athrun had lied when he told them the story of her capture was slim. In that case, was the Fuhrer somehow in league with the three strange creatures that had caused the whole mess? It didn't make sense!

Rau Le Creuset watched them from behind his closed eyeholes. Finally he spoke.

"No doubt you're wondering why we don't just call off this battle and focus solely on the Earth Alliance?" When he received nods from both pilots, the slim man continued. "It just so happens that this battle is merely cover. Not simply cover to keep the State from realizing we've used them to draw forth the final piece. That final piece is the coup that will allow us to finish the Earth Forces, but also, it's the element that Mr. Bradley has been seeking for quite some time. He's been kind enough to allow us the use of the Philosopher's Stone and its powers if we hand over that final piece to him at the conclusion of this mighty game."

Dearka set his violet eyes on the Fuhrer. "I'm sick of being left in the dark," he began carefully. "But if you don't mind my asking, what the hell is this final piece!"

The Fuhrer burst out laughing as the blonde youth stood patiently by. "Very well," he managed to reply after a time. "What I want is the Fullmetal." His statement was followed by silence.

"The what?" Yzak demanded at last, but he had no further time to speak. The radars blipped loudly, and Ades reported aloud the first sighting of the legged ship.

"Mark twenty one delta," the captain of the Vesalius called out. "But no sign of the GINNs we sent to pursue them from Grotto."

"Perfect," Le Creuset purred, fixed on the screen as if the device held his very soul.

Yzak glanced around for the Fuhrer, but the burly man had already disappeared. He turned to the commander. "Our orders, Sir?" he urged.

"You needn't worry yourselves with orders for the time being," came the smooth response from the elder man. "Everything is in the capable hands of Fate now."

Dearka turned to his teammate with a dark look when it became clear that their commander would waste no further time with them. "Let's disembark."

"What?"

"Come on." He hurried to the exit, Yzak hot on his heels, as he heard Le Creuset give the order to launch the Vesalius.

Once they were outside, Yzak gripped the blonde's shoulder, halting him in his tracks. "What are you doing?" he asked, meeting his friend's violet gaze with his own blue orbs. "Didn't you hear them? Everything is fine now. The Fuhrer is our ally, and so our little pop idol will be safe. We can go back and help fight against the Earth Forces!" All of a sudden Dearka's gun was in his face.

"H-hey! What the—"

The tanned Buster pilot narrowed his eyes. "I don't have time for you right now."

"You bastard!" the opposite Coordinator shouted, "Have you lost your mind? Dearka!"

Dearka's slender forefinger closed tightly over the trigger. "Drop dead."

_A/N: Whew. Writing that chapter was hard. I wanted to create the awful feeling of doubt in the pit of people's stomachs to make everyone feel like something just wasn't right. It worked on me when I read it over, but I guess we'll see about the rest of you. I'm leaving before I give anything away. xP_


	36. Second Threat

Alphonse was running full speed, careening around corners as he made for the Fuhrer's office building. "That was her voice I heard," he mumbled to himself as he sprinted onward, "I just know it! And I still can't find Ed anywhere. AUGH! This is crazy!"

The next thing he knew he had nearly bowled over a group of State soldiers. They had congregated in front of the hulking beige ZAFT ship and were firing for their lives.

A helping hand reached out to steady him, and Alphonse looked up gratefully. "Thanks," he said. Then he gasped in surprise. "Lieutenant Hawkeye," he cried.

"Watch yourself, Alphonse," she warned. But it was too late. "Move! NOW!" She pulled him roughly to the ground as a shot from the ship's main cannon hit directly to their left, sending men hurtling through the air, their wretched screams piercing the night like sirens.

"I'm afraid you've just missed your brother," the blonde woman sputtered, raising herself to her feet with exertion. "He and Kira Yamato ran off the moment those huge machines started attacking."

"I saw those machines go down," Al told her, skittering aside in horror as the soldier nearest him took a bullet from one of ZAFT's ground men. He fell to the street, writhing in his death throes. "I-I think we need to do something."

"What would you suggest?" Riza asked him, taking careful aim and letting three consecutive bullets fly. Her marksmanship had always been stunning. Alphonse watched in amazement as three of the distant Coordinators toppled like bowling pins.

"I can't do as much as Brother could if he were here," the armored boy offered, "But I can try my best to stop that cannon." He knelt carefully and scribbled a quick transmutation circle on the cobblestone. "Here goes nothing."

A blast of white light erupted from his fingertips as he placed his hands over the chalked markings. State soldiers leapt aside, as what appeared to be a small earthquake ruptured the ground in a shooting path that licked over the street and made its way steadily toward the sand-hued ZAFT ship. The beastly crack traveled up the ship's plated side, tearing at the metal with ease until the threatening cannon at once fell into pieces. An impressed whistle sounded from behind him, and Alphonse turned.

"That was some presentation of force," Hughes said admirably, and Al felt like grinning.

"Have _you_ seen Ed anywhere, Lieutenant Colonel?" the young boy asked, clanking as he stepped aside to make room in the ranks for the other man. Glancing at the dwindling group of ZAFT soldiers that shouted and scurried around in a panic, he decided he had time aplenty to spare for questioning.

"Headed to the library a moment ago," the older man announced, "Along with that Yamato boy from the Earth Forces." Riza suddenly blanched, but the Lieutenant Colonel only laughed. "Come on now, Lieutenant Hawkeye," he nudged her, "Did you think I couldn't tell that he wasn't a member of the State? You'll have to try harder if you want to fool me next time."

Riza Hawkeye's face colored just slightly. "M-my apologies, Sir," she uttered immediately, "I should have known."

The Lieutenant Colonel adjusted his glasses before letting fly one of his throwing knives. It buried itself in the flesh of a Coordinator who was trying to regroup some of the ZAFT men.

"No hard feelings, Hawkeye," he chuckled. "I'm sure Roy would have done the same thing in your position."

She looked relieved. "Thank you, Sir."

"We've got more important things to worry about," Maes alerted them, guiding a flustered Riza aside as a piece of debris landed where she had just stood. "Like how the Fuhrer has conveniently disappeared. Or how there's a second ZAFT ship hiding just outside our gates."

"Be careful what you say about the Fuhrer, Sir," Hawkeye warned. Then the urgency of his words sunk in. "Another ZAFT ship?" she yelped.

"Where?" Alphonse demanded. "Why didn't you say so sooner?"

Maes narrowed his eyes, drawing them away from the raging battle to take shelter just behind the lofty stone stairs of the Fuhrer's office building. When he was sure they were out of immediate peril, he related to them his information.

"It's not doing anything right now," he exclaimed, "But it arrived only recently from the east. My guess is it's waiting for the Earth Forces to get here. They have to be close by now as well."

"What'll we do if Kira's ship _does_ get here?" Al questioned, beginning to feel his nerves run short, "Won't they all start fighting here in Central?"

Hughes nodded. "Probably. And right now, we don't have the forces to spare for an investigation. Everyone is here defending this area against the Desert Tiger. Not to mention the increasingly annoying fact that no one knows how to contact the Fuhrer."

Al seemed to mull it over before speaking. "I'll go," he volunteered, and both Riza and Maes looked at him incredulously. _I guess finding Brother will have to wait,_ he thought silently.

He went on when he realized the two older soldiers were still watching him. "Ed thinks that Coordinator girl can use alchemy, and he wants to find her and get her to tell him how to make a Philosopher's Stone without using human lives."

A look of confusion swept over Hughes' face. "What made him think that?"

"It's a long story," Al divulged, intent on getting his point across without delay. "Ed also thinks it's possible that the Coordinators already have a Philosopher's Stone. He wants that as well, to use it to forge a new one."

"That's a suspicion that can be properly supported," Riza murmured, recalling Mustang's earlier information, but she couldn't be sure if anyone had heard her.

"I'll go search near that new ZAFT ship," Alphonse continued, "To see if I can find where the Stone is. I don't think that girl is the one who has it, and I don't think she can use alchemy. I think she's a good person. I have to at least try to prove Brother wrong so he doesn't hurt her."

"You speak as if you already know her, Alphonse," Riza stressed, missing nothing with her keen intelligence.

Al clanked nervously, but decided it was smarter not to deny her theory. "I found her sitting in a room inside the Fuhrer's office building, while I was looking for Ed there. It was only after I talked to her that I realized she must be Lacus Clyne. She was down the dark hallway, the one with lots of cobwebs that looks like no one ever uses it."

It was the Lieutenant Colonel's turn to look guilty, and Riza fixed him with a knowing stare. "Aha ha, okay, okay," the culprit admitted, confessing all upon feeling her burning gaze singe him. "Nothing gets past you, Lieutenant. I found her in the Fuhrer's custody, and I helped her escape. The situation seemed too suspicious to let it pass at the time." He massaged the back of his neck in an uneasy gesture. "Ah…have you seen my latest picture of Elisia?" he tried as a last resort.

"No dice, Lieutenant Colonel," Riza simmered, and Hughes practically shrank into the corner in misery. "Your plan has gone awry now, anyhow, so whatever you intended to do with her is out of the question."

For once the family man was at a loss for words. "We're at a standstill for now. Alphonse," the armored boy looked up, "Get going. And don't get caught. Hawkeye and I will wait for you to come back, so try not to get killed."

"It'll take more than a Coordinator to kill me," the young boy assured them, thundering off into the rows of smoldering houses without looking back.

He'd barely rounded the corner and reached the clump of trees just inside the gates when he collided with someone. As Alphonse reached down to help him up, the small boy rubbed his head and apologized before thanking him.

"I didn't see you," he said, running an embarrassed hand through coarse, curly hair out of habit.

"It's okay," Alphonse promised him, stepping back to get a better glance at the person he'd knocked over. The darkness did nothing to aid him in his endeavor, however, and the face and clothing of the boy remained a mystery. At least he didn't seem hostile.

"My name's Nicol," he announced shyly, and then, "Are you wearing _armor_?"

"That's right," Al said, waiting to see what the other boy's reaction would be.

Nicol laughed good-naturedly. "I guess I can't blame you for wanting to protect yourself in the middle of this mess," he chuckled. "Are you one of the villagers? You should be careful, wandering around the borders at night when there are soldiers everywhere."

Al at once allowed himself to relax, taking to the stranger's kindly tone. Then a crack echoed out of the dark behind him, and the armored alchemist moved to shield his new acquaintance with his impenetrable body as a flock of angry bullets came hissing toward them through the dark.

Nicol's eyes widened in shock as he realized he would have been dead were it not for the other's quick thinking. "Now I know why you have that armor on," he said, dazed. He shook his head and grabbed Al by his arm, pulling him away into the shelter of more trees and a few clusters of rocks. The two went into defensive crouches, and only then did Nicol venture to speak a second time.

"Thanks," he whispered jovially. "What's your name, by the way?"

"Alphonse," the young alchemist told him, but he sucked in a startled breath as the moonlight pierced through the leaves to illuminate the figure of the one he was talking to. Nicol wore a red uniform, complete with ZAFT insignia.

"You're with ZAFT!" Al burst out, trying hard to keep the stupor he felt engulfing him from revealing itself in his voice.

"Yeah," Nicol agreed, suspecting nothing out of the ordinary as he proceeded to explain himself. "But don't worry, I'm not after defenseless villagers. Though I hardly think you're defenseless," he reconsidered, studying Al's armor in the pale moonlight.

"Wh-where are the rest of you?" Alphonse inquired, fearing for a moment the answer he would receive.

Nicol's innocent face fell. "That's the problem. I don't know. I was guarding Central Library, because they've taken hostage someone that should be under ZAFT's protection, and then my mobile suit was damaged beyond repair."

Al remained silent for a moment, stricken that a boy so young had been able to pilot such a huge, deadly machine. "Damaged?" he echoed finally. Come to think of it, he hadn't recalled seeing any mobile suits in front of the library, only three off in the distance.

"I had it camouflaged so it was invisible," he explained, "That way I could watch over the girl the State took hostage without encountering any resistance. But I took a hit anyway."

The young alchemist's curiosity had been aroused. "What happened?"

Nicol growled in frustration. "First, I lost communication with all my teammates," he answered, his eyes with a distant look as he recalled the incident. "Then later, I decided to move away from the library to see what had happened. I was right in front of that building they say the Fuhrer works in. A blonde boy in a red jacket came running out of nowhere. Of course my Blitz was unable to be detected, so he didn't see me. He slammed right into my mobile suit and fell over. The next thing I knew, he was cursing something awful, and he clapped his hands and my machine was toast. He must have been the alchemist that took out my friends." Nicol tore at his hair as the memory irritated him.

Alphonse stared at the ZAFT soldier in front of him for a full thirty seconds, mustering every once of control he had. But his valor failed, and he burst into a wild fit of laughter, accidentally tipping over and creating quite the clamor with his armor as he strove to stifle his outburst.

"What's so funny?" Nicol asked, beginning to grow aggravated with his newfound companion's antics.

Al snorted in glee. "Th-that's my brother for you," he giggled madly, but Nicol didn't hear him. The boy had his back turned, and he peered out over a low rock distractedly.

"Can you hear that?" he asked without warning. "Engines. It's a ship."

Alphonse sobered, recognizing anew his need to locate the very ship that Nicol was speaking of. "Let's find it," he urged, and the young Blitz pilot didn't question him.

The two crept as quickly as they could until they stooped just outside the gates of Central. There, directly opposite them, perched a giant ship of the ZAFT fleet, its armored plating a deep green in the darkness.

"The Vesalius," Nicol whispered, his heart fluttering in his immense relief. But suddenly his hazel eyes were drawn to two boys on the ground below it – one a slender, pale figure with shining silver hair, the other a tanned, blonde boy. Both appeared to be quarrelling.

Alphonse glanced back and forth between Nicol and the other two in consternation. "Do you know them?"

"It's Yzak and Dearka," the younger boy sighed, even more relieved to find his comrades alive. "Hah, and they're arguing, as usual. They really do get along though, better than anyone else I know." Then his face darkened, as the words of both pilots carried to them on the breeze.

"H-hey! What the—"

To Nicol's utter horror, Dearka now had his weapon aimed squarely at his teammate's chest. "I don't have time for you right now."

Even from a distance, Yzak looked indignant. "You bastard!" the Duel pilot hollered. "Have you lost your mind? Dearka!"

Nicol took off before Al had a chance to respond, sprinting for the two arguing Coordinators as fast as he could fly. Alphonse set off after him out of instinct, hearing as Nicol let out a desperate shriek.

"Dearka — NO!" But it was too late; he was too far away to physically stop the appalling event from unfolding before his eyes.

"Drop dead," the blonde articulated cruelly, pulling the trigger. Yzak's perfect form crumpled to the ground in a pool of dark, bloody crimson.

_A/N: I apologize if this cliffhanger is killing people. Anyone want to take a guess at what's going on for lack of something to do while I write the next chapter?_


	37. Lighthearted Truth

Nicol stood frozen, blinking back his uncontrolled shock. It couldn't be possible. That was not Yzak's body lying prostrate on the ground, collapsed beneath the whirring engines of the Vesalius. It was _not_.

Then he felt Dearka grab him. He was whirled sharply around and dragged at an ungainly run toward the cover of the trees. The blonde's grip was inhumanely strong as he urged the smaller boy into a faster sprint. The young pianist shook his head to clear it, glancing over at the tanned youth in his sickened, dreamlike state. It certainly _seemed_ like Dearka. His mind was reeling; at the moment, he had no choice but to trust the collected form of his comrade beside him.

They ran. Past the blurred sets of woodland sentinels that guarded the nighttime forest. Past the rows of low shrubbery and jagged rocks. Past a pile of scattered bodies that lay smothered in the moss, until at last they reached the beginnings of a dirt path that would lead them neatly away from the Vesalius and back toward Central's interior.

"He's not dead," Dearka mumbled aloud as he panted in his exertion to keep both himself and his team member moving, "We need to get away from him."

"B-but…" The stunned boy caught a glimpse of reflective metal armor flashing in the trees to his right. Alphonse was still with them. He heard gunshots ringing, the sound drawing ever nearer and they ploughed through the thick copse of trees and back toward the city. And then his senses seemed to come back in a mad rush.

Nicol dug his heels into the ground, effectively halting the panicked Dearka as he tried to drag him farther. The young ZAFT soldier tore his arm from the blonde's tight grasp, and in one fluid motion he struck his teammate square across the jaw. It hadn't been a well-executed hit, but it had been quick, effectively stunning his adversary and knocking him to the ground. Immediately Nicol threw himself down, pinning him to the dirt with a forearm across his windpipe.

"Don't move," he hissed, one eye on the hulking form of Alphonse as the armored boy joined him. "Why'd you do it?" He fixed Dearka with a murderous glare.

Alphonse sputtered in his surprise. "But you said he was one of your friends! Why are you holding him down?"

"He's not one of my friends," the pianist assured him. He looked into the violet eyes of the blonde beneath him just to be sure. There was no fear in them. No vengeance. It looked as if the tanned youth was more annoyed than anything else, come to think of it. He wasn't so sure anymore, and he needed to be.

"There's one way to find out," Nicol said after a short time had elapsed.

"Get off me and I'll explain," the Buster pilot bargained, but to no avail.

Nicole licked his dry lips before speaking again. "What color were the boxers that Yzak put on today?" the boy demanded coolly. Dearka choked through the stranglehold, sputtering violently as the irregular question caught him off guard.

Nicol's face remained hard as stone, however, and at once Alphonse Elric realized the purpose of the clever inquiry. It was a test.

"But why ask him _that_?" Al asked, growing a bit agitated. "Is that code for something else? Why would he remember that?" He ignored Nicol's instructions to be silent. "A detail like another guy's boxers? Wait, unless he's…"

The Buster pilot ripped himself from his captor's grasp upon catching the implied meaning. "_I am NOT gay!_" Dearka roared at once, turning a deep purple with rage. "Why in the hell would I pay attention to his underwear?" He fumed while Nicol rolled aside to allow him up.

The youngest ZAFT boy fixed his weapon on the blonde's face, the slender barrel inches away from his brow. "Stay there. I still don't fully trust you."

"You little brat," the tanned boy growled, "Where in seven hells are you going with this? We don't have time for…"

As if on cue, another explosion shrouded them in a cloud of bright white light, while a false thunder rumbled from the direction of the blast. Alphonse's armor clanked softly as the vibrations jarred him where he stood.

The alchemist watched the two ZAFT soldiers nervously. "Please, whatever is going on, sort it out quickly. We need to get back to the Fuhrer's office building and find out what's happening." He neglected to mention the report he would be making to the Lieutenant Colonel about the status of the big green ship.

"We can't go until I'm sure," Nicol insisted. "I don't think this is Dearka at all. I think he's that shape shifter with the long hair." His eyes narrowed.

Dearka reached up to swipe a strand of his coarse locks from his eyes, staring at them mutely. Finally he burst into a vicious fit of bitter, ironic laughter. His face carried a "just my luck" sort of expression, even as the gun moved closer to his forehead.

The Blitz pilot found himself disgusted with the display. "That twisted reaction proves it," he concluded.

Alarm bells went off inside Al's head. "Nicol, don't shoot him. That shape shifter you mean, he's a homunculi! I know which one you're talking about. You can't kill him with just a gun, and he'll only come back faster if you try!"

Dearka eyed Nicol in contempt as the younger boy considered the alchemist's warning. "You've got to be kidding," the blonde scoffed, "Man, am I glad Le Creuset didn't make _you_ the commander of our team. Even _I_ can tell when that androgynous creep is lurking. You can relax — he's not here. It's just me. But you'd better stop wasting time, Amalfi, especially if what that armored kid says is true. Because if it is, the real threat will be after us any minute."

Nicol looked indecisive. "Fine. One more chance and then I'll believe you." He lowered his weapon. "How old was Yzak when he lost his virginity?"

Al let out a tiny yelp and staggered in astonishment, teetering this way and that quite comically as a large bead of sweat formed on the back of his helmet.

"WHY ARE ALL THESE LUDICROUS QUESTIONS ABOUT YZAK?" The blonde hollered maniacally, practically foaming at the mouth in his haste to dive at the Blitz pilot's throat.

Nicol fended him off with an innocent giggle. "Well, now at least I'm _positive_ it's really you," he announced.

The furious blonde was still trying to take a swipe at him, but upon hearing the statement, he sagged in relief. Within seconds, however, his scowl was back.

"Fuck you," he shot lamely, while Nicol only erupted into another bout of satisfied hysterics. "I never thought I'd hear _you_ talking about stuff like that. For crying out loud. What the hell was that interrogation for, anyway?"

Al's eyes would have resembled saucers had he had his human facial features. "Yes, I'd like to know that also."

"V-very well," Nicol managed to agree through his laughing. "Dearka _hates_ being told that he and Yzak act like an old married couple all the time. If there's one thing he can't stand, it's when someone mistakes their friendship for something more and decides that they're lovers. The funny thing is, that's just what most people think when they see the two of them together. So the only way to test him was…"

"To ask him questions about Yzak that he would only know if that were true, and they _were_ lovers," Alphonse finished, wanting to grin despite himself. "You were willing to bet that Envy would have assumed the same thing as the rest and tried to answer accordingly, and that would have given him away." Perhaps these young Coordinators weren't so different from him after all.

"You two are complete assholes," the blonde huffed, righting himself and loading his gun distractedly. "And Yzak wears briefs, for your god damned information, so get it right next time."

The two younger boys nearly fell over due to their loud guffaws, but the Buster pilot remained stonefaced.

"Laugh all you want," he said, "The homunculus was the one you saw lying on the ground back there. It wasn't until just before you came along that I realized Yzak wasn't acting like himself. If he fooled me so easily and for so long, we don't know where he'll show up again, or as who." He cocked his weapon experimentally. "Come on."

They proceeded with caution until the familiar spires of the city's central buildings came back into view. Dearka crept forward slowly, but Nicol placed a hand on his shoulder and held him in place, turning afterward to face Alphonse.

"Al," he said quietly, "Thank you for all your help, but I think we have to stop our charade now." He couldn't keep his voice from wavering with a tinge of regret.

The armored alchemist was only silent for a moment. "You're right," he subjected casually, without a hint of distress. "It's time we did just that."

Dearka gawked first at his own red-clad teammate, then at Alphonse. "So it's true. You _are_ that kid who was in Resembool the day that Winry took us back to her house."

Al let out the smallest of chuckles, kneading the back of his neck as he spoke. "That's right. And you're the guys who claimed to be tourists."

Nicol allowed a tiny smile to form on his lips. "I'm sorry I tried to deceive you at first. I realized right away that you recognized me as well, but you didn't say anything, and you played along so neither of us would have a reason to fight each other. Thanks."

"It's no problem," Al said. "But I guess now you know I'm no ordinary resident of Resembool," he exclaimed glumly, "Because you saw me here, and what I could do."

"Don't worry," the pianist assured him, "I won't tell anyone I saw you, and I won't ask what you're doing or whose side you're on. Don't forget, now _you_ know that _we're_ ZAFT soldiers. I hope you'll do us the favor of keeping that quiet as well."

Al paused, but only for an instant. "I will. We're even." He held out his hand and Nicol Amalfi grasped it in a firm handshake, with Dearka following suit.

"I hope we'll meet again sometime," Nicol's hazel eyes glittered as he smiled widely, "Someplace where there isn't any war. Goodbye, Alphonse Elric."

"Bye," Al said, and he was afraid that if he'd been fully human he might have shed a tear at the unfair parting. They could have all been friends. He nodded once in Dearka's direction, and without a word, he left them.

Dearka rested his hands on his hips once the alchemist had gone. "What if he was with the State?" he asked in concern, checking behind him for any sign of their pursuer.

"Nothing we can do now," the Blitz pilot answered faintly, watching the spot where his acquaintance had disappeared. "But there's something incredibly wrong here, Dearka," he said. "If that wasn't Yzak back there, then… Where's the real Yzak?"

Dearka's eyes were hard. "I don't know."

_A/N: The jokes about Dearka's sexuality — I had to throw them in, and my apologies. In my spare time I'm quite the yaoi fan, so perhaps that may have been the reason… Either way, I was trying to lighten the mood one last time before things get dark. I hope it wasn't too lame._

_After this, the story will move back to focus on the other characters, and things will begin to draw to a close. I can't wait to write my gigantic battle scene. Gives me shivers. Thank you all so much for the fabulous reviews and for sticking with me as I continue to draw this process out. As a rough estimate, I'm hoping I'll wrap this up in about 42 chapters. (Random, I know.) STAY TUNED! _

_Whoops, one last thing. Yzak, boxers or briefs? I could hardly decide. I couldn't see him in either. I hope I made it believable. xP_


	38. Saviors

_A/N: It's been well over a year since I've updated this crossover. I have no excuses to make up for the wait I've forced on you. No apologies will save my poor soul. Er, but nevertheless… I AM SO SORRY, MY LOVELY READERS. FORGIVE ME. I aim to never disappear like that again._

_Now, since it HAS been such a while… There may be little hitches in style or small inconsistencies. I'll try to watch them, but if anyone catches anything really distracting to the plot, let me know. Otherwise, enjoy. And I hope everyone remembers what was going on. (sweatdrop)_

Ed sprinted at top speed toward the central library, ignoring the shouts of one Kira Yamato telling him to wait. His automail clanked as he ran, and he thought vaguely of Winry.

"Brother!"

The Fullmetal Alchemist skidded to a halt. "Al!" Alphonse had emerged from around a nearby corner and waved his hand frantically.

"Brother! I'm so glad to see you! I was looking for you." Al stumbled and clunked to where his brother stood. "Ed, I met with those ZAFT soldiers that were at Winry's house. They were the ones in those mobile suits!"

"The mobile suits?" Ed appeared distracted, glancing over both shoulders and pivoting in a little circle to check behind him. "You don't say…"

Alphonse wrung his hands. "I don't know where they went, but I saw another ZAFT ship outside of Central's gates. A green one. There are more of them, Ed, more Coordinators! Lieutenant Colonel Hughes told me to investigate and report back. You should come too, Brother. They said soon Mustang would get here and—"

"Al, no offense, but I'm kind of busy right now." The blonde boy whirled around at the sound of footsteps careening around the corner to where they conversed. "Great…"

Kira Yamato teetered to a halt beside the alchemist brothers, and Edward rolled his eyes.

Al glanced between the two of them curiously. "What's going on?"

Kira tried valiantly to catch his breath. "I'm following your brother, because he knows how to access the Central Library where Lacus is." The young Coordinator glared at Edward Elric.

"And I'm trying to lose him," Ed explained, gritting his teeth in annoyance.

"Brother, no!" Al cut in, frantically waving his arms before Edward's unfocused golden eyes. "You _can't_ go after Lacus! She isn't a part of this, I just know it. She _can't_ have the Stone!"

Ed let out a frustrated growl and dismissed his brother's statement. "Enough already, Al! That stupid pink-haired singer has got secrets, and I want answers. I want to get our bodies back, and this might be our only chance to do it!" He hurtled off despite yells of protests from both the brunette Coordinator and his younger brother.

Kira made as if to sprint off after the crimson clad alchemist, but a cold iron grip on his arm forced him to a halt. He looked up at Alphonse with a confused grimace.

"I can't let you fight with my brother," Al warned, hauling Kira back when the boy thrashed strategically. "But you want to save Lacus, right?"

Kira halted his struggle and looked warily up at the polished armor that stared down at him. "That's right."

"Well then, come on. I'll take you around to the other side of the library. We have to hurry."

The two took off at a speedy trot, Kira fighting for breath as the armored boy beside him pounded on without a hint of fatigue. If he only had his Strike gundam! What was he thinking, agreeing to travel to Central without it? Then again, how was he to know that the Desert Tiger would show up in his Lesseps and attack, or that ZAFT would unleash its four stolen mobile suits on the helpless State soldiers that fought to defend their territory?

"This isn't right," Kira breathed as they ran, but Al didn't hear him.

They were nearing the spot where most of the chaos was ensuing. There towered Waltfeld's ship, a beige monolith spewing blasts from its main canons and wreaking havoc on the lines of blue-clad soldiers that strained to fire their measly shotguns in defense. At last Kira spotted a face he recognized amid the melee, and Alphonse did too. They sprinted to meet the blonde Lieutenant, though Kira sincerely wished they did not have to traipse through the battlefield again in order to reach the library's other entrance.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye," Alphonse called desperately, and Riza spun around at the sound of his voice.

"Alphonse, thank god!" She put a guiding hand on his lower back and steered him out of danger while trying not to look too worried. "The green ship we sent you to monitor – it took off a minute ago and passed by here. When you didn't come back, the Lieutenant Colonel and I thought…"

Al sought to reassure her. He sounded as if he were smiling behind his helmet. "I told you it'd take more than a few Coordinators to kill me. And I had help." He avoided mentioning that his help had come from the enemy they were fighting.

Riza fired off her weapon without tiring, ducking and dodging the bits of debris that flew. She surveyed their depleted forces through narrowed eyes and chewed her lower lip. "We can't hold out much longer." Her eyes refocused on Kira and Al. "I saw a strange light coming from the roof of the Central Library. And Edward has already headed there. I don't know what's going on, boys, but you had better make sure that Lacus girl doesn't die. We'll never get out of this if she does."

Kira clenched his teeth and balled his hands into fists. "She won't. I won't let them do this."

"Well then, get going." Riza nodded to Al, who saluted back and scrambled off with the Kira in tow. "And be careful," she added after they had gone, though they could not hear her.

Hughes had been wordlessly observing the exchange from his position a few soldiers down. He bobbed and weaved his way toward Hawkeye to pop up at her side. Riza almost rolled her eyes. She expected another typical _Maes Hughes_ remark, and she didn't have time. She moved to press a flat palm against her superior's face as he sidled up, to tell him that she Didn't have time, Sir, because they were getting blown up, but the Lieutenant Colonel caught her by the wrist and his face melted into seriousness.

"You did right, Hawkeye," he said, and Riza was momentarily taken aback.

"Sir?"

"To send those boys out of here. You know we can't possibly make it out of this alive, so you sent them onward before Alphonse could realize the danger and insist on staying with us."

Riza Hawkeye looked away, the image of the silver weapon in her hand blurring as she tried to focus on it rather than on the receding backs of Alphonse Elric and Kira Yamato.

"That's right, Sir." Riza blinked rapidly and clutched her weapon to take aim again.

Maes smiled. "Roy Mustang would be proud."

"Roy Mustang is right here."

Riza Hawkeye whirled.

There was the Colonel, not six feet behind her, jerking rapidly to let a sizzling flame whoosh from his fingertips and consume a nearby Coordinator before fixing his dark eyes on her. She gasped.

"C-Colonel Mustang, Sir!" Riza felt her shoulders untense and her heartbeat twinge with shock.

"Relax, Hawkeye," Roy said, a knowing smirk alighting on his lips as he waded through the rubble toward she and Hughes. "Didn't I tell you I'd help you get out of this? Did you lose faith in me so quickly?"

Riza was too full of emotion to speak. Instead, she worked her way to his side and took up guard at his back, firing off a quick round that mowed down four or five ZAFT soldiers in green coats.

"I'm glad you're back, Sir," Hawkeye managed at last, a frown of concentration darkening her features. "But you could have at least called."

Mustang only grinned and fired up his gloves with a snap. "It's all about the grand entrance, Lieutenant." Then he winked at Maes Hughes and torched a few nearing ZAFT soldiers.

"Now that Mustang has brought reinforcements," Hughes decided brightly, "We can make an advance on the Desert Tiger."

Roy paused as a look of astonishment crossed his handsome features. "Wait. Who said anything about reinforcements?"

Riza had to slam into him with her shoulder from behind, to knock him away from a bout of canon fire. The two of them tumbled and somersaulted, across glass shards and shrapnel, finally climbing to their feet with smoke in their lungs and Roy's ebony hair in disarray.

"No reinforcements?" Riza repeated shrilly, while Hughes straightened from the crouch he had ducked into to give himself cover.

The Lieutenant Colonel brushed himself off and tisked in disapproval. "No more soldiers, Roy? Oh boy, will your head go into the frying pan for this one."

Mustang's face was indignant and helpless. "Stow it, Hughes – _I'm_ here, aren't I? All the troops we had are already here in Central. Unless you count Havoc and that crew, then no, I've haven't got any soldiers."

"Maybe you should have rounded some up on someone else's authorization."

"Maybe you should stop insulting me and do your job in helping me to become Fuhrer, Hughes, and then I'd have all the soldiers you want!"

"Gentlemen," Riza gritted, "Now is not the time!" A zinging bullet narrowly missed her right ear.

Maes sighed. "Well then, looks like we really are going to die here." He sent a knife zipping into the fray and shrugged. Then, seeming to think better of his actions, he pulled his daughter's picture from his coat pocket. "Since this is the end, don't you want to look at Elisia's cute face one more time?" He waggled the photo in front of Roy's nose.

"Maes," came Mustang's warning snarl, "Put that away or I'll—" But he was cut short by the roar of an engine high above.

For a split second, all action in the middle of Central screeched to a halt. The State soldiers put up their guns to raise their heads and look to the sky. The Lesseps ceased to fire its canons, and the ZAFT soldiers on the ground caught a glimpse of the vision and began cursing. The navy, nighttime clouds - brightening on their undersides with the coming of dawn – were blocked out by the airborne behemoth.

A majestic, shimmering white ship with pronged legs coasted past them over the tall spires of Central, and though smoking and charred from the damage it had taken, it stole the breaths of every man and woman within sight of it.

"It's the Archangel," said Roy, and he snapped his fingers to conjure forth more flames. "She's finally arrived."


	39. Incoming

Natarle barked orders, Arnold Neumann fumbled at the controls, Murrue gripped the arms of her Captain's chair tightly and Mu La Flaga fisted his hands.

Winry Rockbell squinted her eyes shut.

"We aren't going to make it if we can't find someplace to land the ship!" Neumann cried, jerking at the joystick when the thrusters didn't respond.

"Those jackasses!" Mu La Flaga burst out, slamming his fist into the wall by the entrance of the bridge, where they all stood clustered. "To send GINNs after us like that, from some hidden fortress in Natural territory. In a peaceful rural town, no less! And to think that alchemist pipsqueak just fixed the ship, yet we're struggling to stay in the air again, like wounded birds..."

Mu didn't have time to finish his outburst. The Archangel lurched and listed to one side. Red lights flashed and alarms blared, while Winry began to wish she'd stayed with Pinako in Resembool.

"Excuse me," Sai ventured, squinting through his glasses at an image on the screen he was monitoring, "But Captain, couldn't we land _there?_"

Murrue Ramius opened her mouth to answer, but Natarle Badgiruel snapped a response before the brunette in charge had a chance to reply. "Mr. Argyle, you seriously want us to consider landing on the roof of a _building_?" Her glare was severe.

"It was just a suggestion," Sai muttered, while Winry let out a little cry and exclaimed, "That's the top of the _Fuhrer's_ building!"

The office building rose over the roofs of all the others, a beacon in their current crisis, and a monument in the middle of the melee below. ZAFT soldiers fought State soldiers on the ground, scrambling across the cobblestone expanse – shouting, bleeding, and struggling.

La Flaga was watching the blonde girl from the corner of his eye. "The Fuhrer's building, huh?" His gaze shifted to the Captain, who had frowned as if considering Sai's proposition. "That might be just the place for us to land, eh Captain Ramius?"

Murrue met his gaze with a determined nod. "Yes, I believe you're right, Lieutenant La Flaga." Winry's mouth dropped open.

Natarle raised her hand to crush it to her forehead in disbelief, but she was forced to stop short as her screen blipped perilously. "Captain," she screeched, distracted. "Incoming missiles!"

"What?" Murrue whipped around to face forward again. "But the Lesseps is engaged on the ground! Who could be—"

"There's no time!"

"Evade! Helldarts, fire! Don't let them hit us. Find where those missiles are coming from!"

La Flaga stumbled across the rocking ship to the Captain's side. "There's no need," he said darkly. "Look to your left, Captain, into those trees. It's the Vesalius."

Lieutenant Badgiruel gasped. "Can't be! The Vesalius shot us down from space. Did they honestly follow us all the way to Central?"

"Think about it." Mu jammed his helmet onto his head in a fury. "Those disguised ZAFT soldiers Ed and Al claimed were in Resembool. The GINNs that came out of nowhere to attack us while we were headed here. It wasn't all for the Tiger – Andrew Waltfeld wouldn't need that much reassurance. It was for _us_. Which means that Le Creuset's ship has been tailing us this whole time, giving orders to have us taken down. He's working with Waltfeld; he's got to be. They figure they can eliminate the State and us at the same time. I should have known."

He ignored the looks of horror plastered on various faces as he buckled his helmet and raced for the hangar.

"The Zero should be ready for launch now," he alerted them, "Land on the roof of that building of the Fuhrer's. Let Winry guide you in."

"Whaaat? Me?!" The blonde mechanic felt a wave of hysteria wash over her.

Murrue looked to her crew and nodded curtly. "Do as Lieutenant La Flaga says. Miss Rockbell, can you help us?"

Winry looked to the Hawk of Endymion, but he was already gone. The other teens appeared nervous; Miriallia sucked on her lip as she called out specifics from her position as CIC, while Sai and Kuzzey seemed to be silently praying for god's good graces. Natarle was glaring at her, ready to spring up and take control herself should the blonde girl take too long to respond. Then Winry peered out the window, saw the smoking rubble that was Central, and made her decision.

"I-I'm just an automail mechanic," she said quietly, "And I haven't spent much time in Central, but… But Edward and Alphonse are down there somewhere, and Major Armstrong, and Kira too. I'll try to help you as best I can, Captain Ramius."

Murrue's warm smile reassured her. "Thank you, Miss Rockbell."

The Archangel trembled, and Winry staggered toward where Neumann sweated at the controls. "The building is right there," she pointed, determining not to listen to the harried commands of the crewmembers behind her as they yelled orders to fire and evade the assault of the green ZAFT ship. Her palms were sweaty, and she wiped them on her cargo pants.

"Land on the right side of the roof," she said, "Closest to the library. If what Edward told me once was correct, the left side is above the living quarters where the employees stay."

"Yes," Neumann agreed. "We should try to avoid any residences."

But Winry wasn't listening. "This is _dangerous._ If Edward and Alphonse are getting into scrapes like this, then I swear I'll have Den eat Ed's pocket watch the next time I see him!"

"You'll _never_ see him if we can't shake this ZAFT ship!" Natarle hauled the mechanic back into reality as another blast from Le Creuset's ship rocked the Archangel to its core.

"We have to find Kira and get the Strike to him," Murrue Ramius announced, as La Flaga in his Zero zipped by them on the screens and prepared to fire on his hated enemy's ship. "We can't depend only on La Flaga and our own skills aboard the Archangel. I hate to say it, but this may be too big for us to handle alone in our current state. We need the Strike."

Natarle hissed through her teeth. "We have no way to contact Ensign Yamato," she reminded. "How will we find him?"

Winry fidgeted, then took a breath. "I'll do it." The crew stared at her. "Let me off! I'm not a soldier, so they won't suspect me of anything. I'll find Ed – short as he is, he's hard to miss. Kira is bound to be with him, so let me go!"

Natarle's face was the picture of uncertainty. Murrue held her breath, then nodded at the antsy blonde girl and motioned her to go ahead.

"Find them, Miss Rockbell," the Captain of the Archangel said, and her brown eyes glittered with determination. "We're counting on you."


End file.
